Hero Simulator
by TwistedSymmetry
Summary: "Even if the one you loved wasn't meant for you, there is someone out there who is. You can't force them, you can't search for them, and you can't kill for them. If it was meant to be, they will find you." After the police drag Ayano away, Budo finds himself wanting to reset time, to save Ayano from her murder spree and show her that someone does notice her. Yandere Simulator
1. Chapter 1: Caught

**Hi guys! First off, I want to thank you all for picking this story to read! It means so much to have you guys take the time to read this! Secondly, here are a few notes before you start reading:**

 **1\. This is a time fic and it will be a slower paced romance between Ayano and Budo so their relationship can grow "naturally." Minor characters will play an important role and the story will have elements of romance/drama/horror/mystery/angst**

 **2\. The first two chapters will be heavy and contain angst to represent the "Heartbroken" end of the game—so prepare yourself for the feels.**

 **3\. In this story, we will assume Ayano is on the borderline between psycho and "normal" and is struggling with her murderous thoughts (I want to incorporate some elements of YandereDev's video about Ayano's childhood in it too.) With this in mind, she carries the choice over her actions and may or may not listen to the influencers around her.**

 **4\. After research and playing the game myself, I will do my best when portraying minor character personalities and behaviors. OC's may be used for suitors until YandereDev implements the actual suitors.**

 **5\. I do not own Yandere Simulator, bless YandereDev for creating this game!**

 **The plot will reflect the points above, so it was just a quick warning/reminder! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

" _Do we meet people by chance or were we led to meet them by the course of fate? I had always treasured those first encounters as precious stepping stones towards meaningful relationships. Those encounters may evolve into friendship…sometimes into love. And their influence may impact your life or even change it. But not all meetings are happy ones. Our encounters can help shape who we are for_ _ **better or worse**_ _. Some will instill fear within you and manipulate your trust. They may even use your weaknesses against you. And some may open their hearts to you and wish you nothing but happiness._

 _It wasn't until I met her when I started to doubt the red thread of fate…when I started to hate it. I wasn't going to let time or destiny decide my future or my relationships. This boy would no longer abide by the rules. He was going to deny the twisted cycle of history and save them all! And most importantly, I was going to save the girl I love from herself._

 _This is where the game changes and the real story begins."_

* * *

 _Chapter One: Caught_

Crackles of thunder pounded in the distance as Megami's body trembled against the concrete of the school's roof, her breath faltering with every passing second. With her hands pressed against her open wound, blood slowly began to trickle from her quivering mouth. Despite the pain seeping from her cut, she couldn't hold back the smile appearing on her face. Ayano's hand was still wrapped around the hilt of her knife with Megami's blood trickling off the blade, the crimson liquid splattering against the floor. The final rival was only minutes away from total elimination, yet she sat there smiling like a fool as if she predicted the turnout. The girl proved to be a difficult victim but Ayano knew nothing could come between her and her Senpai. No amount of power could separate the two from their destined romance and now it was time to complete Megami's fated end.

Ayano had trailed Megami to the top of the school's roof, unaware of the fight that was about to ensue. Before she could strike at her opponent, the silver-haired goddess countered the attack and smashed her fist into Ayano's stomach, forcing her to tumble backwards. Ayano knew it had to be a setup. The student council president had locked the school into alert mode days prior, so to find Megami strolling around like a sitting duck seemed suspicious. Security guards and cameras had restricted Ayano's previous attempts, but the roof was clear of any signs of those things. It was the dawning of a deadly battle between the school's two threats.

Throughout her murder spree, Ayano had joined the martial arts club to train herself for a rival as dangerous as Megami. Budo's lessons allowed her to swiftly combat the president's swings and wait for the right opening to strike. After their exhilarating battle, it pleased Ayano to see such a powerful rival fall so easily from a quick slash to the chest. But she had to remain cautious, because the outcome also surprised her. It was her task to finish her just as she disposed of the others, but Megami wasn't like her other foes. She barged into the school mid-year and flipped everything upside down, including Ayano's plans. She had to make this final strike count and aim straight for the heart. Only then could she finally discover her long-awaited happily ever after.

"Well, w-what are you waiting for?" Megami faintly grinned as more blood spurted from her lips. Ayano blinked at the dying girl and approached her with slow, heavy steps. Her figure casted a menacing shadow over Megami, but not even that seemed to frighten her victim. Ayano crouched before her and tightened her grip on the dagger.

"You seem awfully lively for someone who's about to die," She snarled and glared at Megami's eyes. What game was she pulling?

"You sound worried," Megami chuckled, only to find herself coughing up more blood. "You shouldn't be. You've completed your task, right? For your p-precious Senpai."

"I haven't completed it yet," Ayano raised her dagger in the air, the setting sun's light glinting off the blood-stained blade. Her eyes twisted into a further shade of black and desire, revealing that her sickly obsession was taking full control over her body. Megami's smile faded as she stared into those hollow eyes.

It almost crushed her to see the girl morph into a monster all for the sake of being noticed. Now she found herself pinned between life and death, barely hanging on to the small thread of the life she had lived. All of her accomplishments, growth and power would dissolve while Ayano would continue to roam the school halls with a hidden blade. She would kill again because there would always be a rival. That was why Megami had a plan, though she never intended to fall so quickly from their battle. She needed to stall the situation for the sake of the truth and for the sake of her life.

"A-ayano, wait!" Megami begged and held out her hand in defense. Ayano was growing impatient and rolled her eyes at the girl's final plea.

"Spit it out!" She snarled and lowered her knife for a brief moment.

"Killing me won't solve anything…"

Ayano rolled her eyes at the statement and sighed. "Of course it will. You'll no longer be threat to me." Her expression was blank as she ran her finger along the dagger's blade.

"No it won't! You'll just keep killing and killing because there will always be someone in the way!" Megami took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "And if there isn't, you'll make excuses and create your own rivals. You've killed so many innocent girls with such ease, who's to say you won't terminate the whole school and every woman in Senpai's life."

"Is that what you think?" Ayano peered down over her and gave out an ominous laugh. "Senpai and I will be together! It's our destiny! And I don't care how many bitches I have to plow through to make that reality. I will do it."

It was pointless trying to bargain with a love-struck lunatic and Megami knew she was running out of time. With every ounce of strength, she tried to move from her seated position but the pain only intensified. The wound forced her body to stay put while a burning sensation shot through her veins and throughout her being. She needed to fight! Her life was on the line. How could she let some psycho take away everything she worked so hard for? Hell, why did she have to like the same man Ayano was obsessed with?! With all her talk about destiny and fate, Megami almost began to believe that the world was actually letting Ayano win her prince. She couldn't get away with murder, not anymore! He would be here any minute and catch her and Megami would either be dead or alive. The realization struck her like a punch to the gut, but instead of begging to God for an escape, she slowly smiled at the thought.

"I must say, I expected more from you." Ayano laughed once more at her weak victim.

"I expected more from myself as well." Megami stuttered as tears welled in her eyes. "But…out of all my life accomplishments, I am fine with being a sacrifice. To know that my life will be used to end something horrible, proves what true love is."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ayano scowled. "True love? You're not talking about my Senpai, are you?!" Her tone had escalated but Megami did not budge.

"Not just for him, but for everyone." She smiled a little wider, knowing her words were digging under Ayano's skin. Ayano stood there dumbstruck as if a war was raging in her head. She remembered the cycle of the school year, her first encounter with Taro, her lessons with Budo, the murders and shenanigans pulled to sever the bonds with Senpai. The way she used to stalk him every day and night to make sure he was safe from harm. To her, all that screamed of true love. What greater love could surpass her love for Senpai?

"You're just a fool." Ayano muttered and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Thinking you're some damn hero dying for justice. Quit lying to yourself. You're no better than those other pigs gawking over my Senpai!"

"You're a living freak show! A murderer confused by her illogical illusions of 'love' and destiny! Your destiny is being wrapped in a straightjacket!"

"Shut up!" Ayano nearly dropped her blade as she pressed against her ears to drown out Megami's simple truths. She just needed to stab her heart already! With her out of the way, happily ever after would come! She would do anything for her beloved just as she had countless times before. "Let me finish what I came here to do, dammit!" She took a step back and whipped out her dagger once again for the grand finale. Megami's eyes widened, realizing it was truly the end for her.

Before she could force the blade into Megami's heart, the door behind them slammed open as a familiar man stumbled onto the roof. He was breathing heavily with his body hunched over to gasp for air and regain his energy. Behind him, another man with a flowing white bandana dashed up the steps and froze at the sight of the bloody scene. Ayano shakily held onto the dagger which was now inches from being plunged into Megami's chest.

"Put the blade down, Ayano!" Budo hollered from the door but Ayano wasn't fazed by his words. Instead, her sights were glued to the other boy with a terrified expression plastered on his face. The fear in his eyes forced her to release the grip on her blade which tumbled onto Megami's lap. In a flash, Megami snatched the hilt of the knife and steadied it towards Ayano in case the girl snapped once again. Even she could sense the pain circulating throughout the murderer, a pain far greater than her own bleeding wounds. It was as if his disgust was the silent weapon that severed Ayano's heart.

"The killer is you?" Taro choked on his words while trapped in a frozen stance.

"S-Senpai?" Ayano's voice quivered from the man standing before her. She tried taking a step towards him, her hand slowly reaching for him but he stumbled back with his fist readied.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted with narrowed brows. Ayano couldn't just see the pain swirling in his eyes, she could feel it. It was a pain mixed in with her own pain. Her beloved Senpai wanted her to stay away from him.

Taro took a deep breath and dodged his way past Ayano over towards Megami's shaking body. He took the knife from her hands and kicked it away so he could kneel beside her and check her injuries. By gently removing her hand, he examined the wound and gasped at the blood flooding from her chest. His eyes were now full of tears and he glanced over at Budo with desperation.

"Budo, help me!" He cried and Ayano flinched at the sorrow evident in his voice. Budo nodded and dashed to her aid, ripping the bandana off his head so he could press it against her cut to stop the bleeding. Megami was now clutching onto Taro's shoulders while the two boys worked at mending her deep wound. Ayano felt something claw at her insides as she watched her Senpai gently wrap his arm around the president to give her support. She glared at Megami with rage burning in her irises.

" _That witch!" She thought to herself, "She planned this! She set me up. She really was a force not to reckon with."_

Ayano wanted to drop to her knees and cry until there were no tears left to shed. This was real life and there was no reset to the madness that had evolved over the past few weeks. She had successfully eliminated so many girls, never expecting things to end like this. How could it? Destiny promised them to be together and yet here she was caught by the very man she killed for. Taro kept his hand around Megami and looked at her with such tender eyes. Eyes that were meant to only look at Ayano!

"You don't understand…" Ayano muttered to herself while tears fell from her eyes. Taro's face drastically changed once he lifted his gaze over towards her.

"I always thought you were a weirdo, but this—!" He stared down at the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. "You're a murderer!"

"No, please don't say that!" Ayano had now stumbled over her feet and smashed her knees and palms against the floor, more tears pouring from her eyes. Taro gently leaned Megami against the wall and stood up from his crouched position, traces of blood seeping into his uniform.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." He balled his hands into tight fists until his knuckles turned white. "You killed her…"

"Senpai, I can expla—!"

"You killed Osana!" His words sliced through Ayano's and weighed in the air like heavy stones. He buried his head in his hands with his legs shaking beneath him. "You killed her." He whispered against his palms.

"But I—"

"You killed all of them. Everyone who got close to me." He released his hands and shook his head with a denial he couldn't shove aside. His eyes wavered down to his open palms. "I almost thought there was something wrong with me…how everyone I got close to just…died." He blinked rapidly as his voice twisted into a slight chuckle. "Heh, I felt like some curse was stalking me like a shadow. I guess in a sense, I was right." He stared at Ayano with lifeless, grey eyes.

"S-see, I only did it because…well because…" She was losing grip over her words and was startled by Senpai's shaky laugh.

"Because, you love me right?" He took a step forward and opened his arms as if he were about to hug her, something she too couldn't comprehend. Budo glanced between the two and briefly pulled his hand away from Megami.

"Taro, stop. Don't confuse her."

"Confuse her?!" Taro grinned and shook his head. "She's already lost her mind after her first kill! My best friend."

"But I do love you!" Ayano cried in defense and stumbled on her feet to reach for her Senpai's embrace. Her swift movements surprised him and he quickly pulled his arms away and faltered back as she stepped closer.

"Love!?" He repeated with disgust. "You don't know what it's like to love someone!"

She froze in her tracks with a heart shattering within her. This couldn't be happening.

"Osana was right about you!" He continued with a snarl. "You're nothing but a creep. How could I ever love someone like you? You thought killing your 'rivals' would make me love you!?"

"Taro, enough!" Budo was now on his feet and standing beside his shaking friend.

"How could I ever notice someone like you!"

"Taro!"

"Stay out of this!" Taro shoved Budo backwards and swiftly turned towards Ayano. "You're gonna get what you deserve. Nothing would make me happier than to see you suffer for what you've done."

* * *

 **Again, hope you enjoyed it, and if so, please review! Until next time, CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Strength

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, let see what Taro's gonna do and finally some Budo love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Two: My Strength_

In a flash, he scrambled for his cell phone and whipped the device in front of her face. Her eyes widened, realizing her man was about to throw her to the wolves. His fingers quickly tapped for the police's number, but it was too late. Budo tried to warn Taro of the approaching hand snatching the phone and crushing it beneath her feet. The device snapped on impact and Taro stared at her in horror.

"No one's calling the police." She spoke sternly and kicked the remaining scraps across the rooftop. Taro was now in full panic and scurried further away from her, his hands gripping at his hair.

"Why me? Why me?!" He shouted. "Why'd you have to fall for me? All I ever do is read by the fountain!"

"It doesn't matter." Megami's voice startled the bunch as she tried to stand with aid from the wall. With one hand gripping onto the bandaged wound, the other waved her cell phone in the air. "They are coming regardless. Ayano's killing spree ends here, just as we planned."

"That'll never change what happened. Osana, Amai, Oka…all of them, they'll forever be dead!" Taro leaned his back against the roof's railings and slid down to a seated position.

Faintly in the distance, the sound of sirens echoed through the air as they gradually grew closer to the school. The warm sunset could never mask the blood and tears shed on this Friday afternoon. It wouldn't be long before the police surrounded the school and barged onto the roof, the masses of them dragging Ayano towards her brutal end behind bars. After all the careful planning, stalking, manipulating and killing, she would be stripped from the man who never loved her, let alone noticed her.

She felt a greater force take over and gravitate her towards the lone dagger resting in the center of this madness. Taro remained sobbing in the distance and Megami had returned to her seated position, the loss of blood causing her to feel dizzy and weak. Ayano reached for the knife and stared at the reflection glinting of its blade. For the first time, she saw the eyes of a monster, the monster that had promised her an everlasting life of love and happiness.

"Ayano!"

Her eyes lifted from the blade and met the face of another startled boy, the leader who taught her how to fight. He was the only person who actually instilled within her some sort of worth and strength. Even in this fading moment, she could remember their lessons clearly and his kind words of motivation.

" _Strength isn't being the strongest person in the room. True strength is fighting for what's right! It's fighting for the people you love!"_

 _Budo's face emulated the passion in his words and Ayano couldn't help but smile at that. She had someone she needed to fight for and Budo seemed to understand that very desire._

" _That is what I hope to gain in the end." She muttered to herself but loud enough for him to hear. Upon joining the club, she only attended to learn the basics of defense in case she fell into a pinch. She never expected to open up to another and feel some sort of bond form between them. Budo treated her different and actually wanted to listen to her. Even if she did find him irritating when it came to the murders and how he tried to play detective. Somehow, she couldn't force herself to hate him, or hurt him._

" _I want to be there when that happens." He smiled at her with a warmth that was indescribable. It was real and he truly meant all that he had said._

She sighed, knowing what she had to do.

"Megami is wrong." She looked at Budo and attempted a weak smile. "My killing spree isn't over yet. There still is one last life to end."

Budo followed her gaze over to the dagger and he instantly took a step forward.

"Don't do it! Please!" He watched her slowly turn the blade until the pointed end was hovering over her own heart. The sirens in the distance were now ringing in their ears, signaling Ayano's final moment.

"I have to do it. I have to end this myself. This is my strength." She sighed and shakily pulled the dagger farther away, readying herself for a quick strike.

"Your strength?!" Budo yelled with pain lingering in his voice. Ayano only nodded.

"Yes. My strength to end all I've done." She tried to hold onto the smile but she couldn't stop the battle raging within her. Instead, tears forced their way through once again and her breath grew heavy and shaky. "Why'd it have to be now? Why did I have to realize this now?! All those people I killed, for someone who could never love me. Why at the very end, do I understand the evil I've done?"

"Ayano…"

"Shut up!" She cried and raised the knife higher, her arms quivering in the air. "Or I'll kill you too!"

"I won't let you kill yourself!"

Budo's determination startled her, forcing her arms to swing the knife towards her heart. She couldn't let him stop her; this was her final decision.

He couldn't endure this. He couldn't just stand idly and watch her strike her own heart. She was his student; the very girl he'd do anything for. With lightning reflexes, Budo charged himself towards Ayano and threw his hands towards her blade, his fingers covering her own. He was able to pause the knife just before it punctured her skin, and it remained in the air hovering over her heart. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to pull her hands from his grip but he would not budge.

"Dammit Budo!" She shouted and kicked at him with her feet but he endured every attack. After several attempts, he was able to rip the dagger from her grip and chuck it over the edge of the school roof, the stained blade disappearing from sight. Ayano paused and watched her weapon fall from sight, instilling another idea in her mind. In a dash, she broke free from Budo and bolted towards the edge, readying herself to join the fall.

"You can't do this to me!" He shouted after her and sped towards the girl who was now climbing over the railings. He reached out his hands and wrapped them around her waist, tugging her away from the ledge and into his arms.

"Let me go!" She screamed and punched against his chest but no matter how hard she tried, she could not wiggle free.

"Ayano, listen to me!" He begged and tightened his grip until she agreed to calm down. When her efforts didn't cease, an uncontrollable jolt of anger surged inside him. "Ayano! Stop this!" He hollered with a rage beyond anything she's ever heard, and as if by instinct, she stopped her attempts. Noticing the fear in her eyes, Budo sighed and released her.

"What…" She muttered and looked at him sternly.

"Ayano, I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you." He stared at the ground and took a deep breath. "I know what's it like to want to be noticed by that someone. You'd do anything for that person."

"You don't know how I feel," She shook her head but Budo still wasn't giving up.

"No, I do! Maybe not in the same way, but I know that type of pain. I've felt it! I even feel it now. To discover that they couldn't care less about you."

"Don't sympathize with the killer!" Taro's voice echoed from the distance but not even Ayano looked in his direction. She was staring at Budo and trying to decipher the soft smile across his face and how his eyes could look so calm during a time like this.

"There will always be someone to fight for." Budo looked up at her and continued to smile. "Even if the one you loved wasn't meant for you, there is someone out there who is. You can't force them, you can't search for them, and you can't kill for them. If it was meant to be, love will find its way."

Ayano stared at him and tried to blink away at the tears returning in her eyes. What was this? What was this new feeling swirling inside her? She raised her hand to wipe at the falling tears, her mind now focused on someone else. With several cop cars zipping through the parking lot below, Ayano couldn't hold back any longer and allowed the flood gates to open. She ran into Budo's embrace and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed against his chest. Megami and Taro stared at the display with wide eyes and silent expressions, neither of them knowing how to react.

"You are my strength." Budo whispered in her ear and allowed his own tears to flow freely. He never thought he'd ever find her in his arms though he wished it hadn't happened like this.

He had always meant to tell her his feelings by the cherry tree but he knew she loved someone else. The shadows were where he belonged, never holding her like he longed to, but supporting her as a friend. Now he wished he did tell her sooner, to show her that there was someone who would love her unconditionally. Maybe if she knew this and accepted this, then the murders would've never happened and she could have lived her life like a normal girl. He would have spoiled her and reminded her of his love for her. Even if she was in his arms now, the police would take her away, and he would never see her again. At least, if the story ended that way.

"You were always there," She sobbed against his chest, her grip around him growing tighter. "And now they're gonna take me away from you!"

Her cries made his heart melt as his mind desperately searched for options, anything to make the situation better. He slowly pulled away from their embrace and planted his hands on her shoulders, his loving eyes gazing into her own. How could he of been so stupid? He could've stopped this from happening. If only he caught onto her sooner instead of watching her with those googly eyes. He was so blinded by his own feelings for her that he failed to see the twisted pain aching from within.

"I'm sorry, Ayano. The one time you need me is the one time I can't do anything."

"It's not your fault. I need to pay for what I've done." She blinked back the tears and reached for his face, her hands gently cradling his cheeks. "I'm glad you stopped me."

"Ayano."

Closing her eyes, she tilted his face towards her and slowly closed the gap between their lips. It began with a gentle kiss that quickly escalated into something more passionate. She knew she'd never see him again and allowed all of her longings to take control and create the best goodbye she could give him. It felt great to be loved.

Noises echoed from the stairwell leading to the roof and Ayano knew it was time to pull away. When she did, Budo looked into her eyes as if begging for one last kiss but he knew it was too late. Ayano stepped away and released her grip around Budo. He didn't want her to let go and neither did she. Instead, she braced herself for the downfall that was meant to happen. Her true destiny.

"It's time for you to be the hero." She whispered to him and planted her wrists in his hands as if he had just apprehended her. When he realized what she was doing, he tried to shove aside the tears returning to his eyes. He would have to be the one to apprehend the girl he loved.

The doors to the rooftop were once again kicked open but this time by policemen and teachers. The sound quickly pulled the two back into reality and Ayano revealed a quick smile before playing her role.

"Let go of me!" She hollered and acted like Budo was trying to force her down. He wanted to play along perfectly but his heart was burning from inside.

"Ayano wait," He choked but she shook her head and continued to pull away.

"There she is!" One officer shouted and motioned his men over to the struggling teenagers. The other men nodded and ran towards them while some of the teachers and paramedics hurried over to Megami and Taro.

"Ayano, don't do this to me!" Budo demanded and not even she could hold up the act for long. Before the officers surrounded them, he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him until their faces were inches apart. This was his chance to tell her straight out, to get it off his chest and tell her he loved her, but all he could do was look into her eyes and break into more tears. To make sure the situation didn't seem suspicious, he spun her around and pinned her against the railings as if he were capturing her for the police. They took Ayano from him and slapped handcuffs around her wrist, signaling the end of her murder spree.

"Thank you," One of the officers said to him while the two others were dragging her off into the distance. "Now, if you don't mind coming with us, I'd like to—"

His meaningless words flew past Budo as he watched Ayano get dragged further and further away from him. Megami had been placed on a stretcher and brought out in an instance while Taro was being comforted by one of his teachers and an officer. He kept repeating Osana's name, every time with more force and emotion yet all Budo could do was watch Ayano.

As one officer opened the door to force Ayano through, she turned her head back towards Budo, her face now struck with loss and fear. Tears were spilling from her eyes but she still managed a trembling smile, one that pierced Budo's heart. Before she could look away, he mouthed the words he'd been longing to say and she understood. At first, her eyes widened from them but that soon turned into a sincere smile that crossed her face. After their brief moment, she was gone, and the door swung shut behind them.

"Come on, let's get you to the station." The officer gently patted Budo on the back and he nodded slowly, his eyes still fixated on the door. Several others stayed behind to inspect the scene while Budo followed the officer downstairs and towards one of their police cars. He reached for the handle of the vehicle and paused when something caught his eye. In the grass not far from the parked car, the dagger's stained blade glinted under the moonlight.

"Huh, what's the problem?" The officer stared at him and followed his line of sight over towards the stained knife. "Her weapon!" He slammed his open door and approached the spot where it sat. Budo had no intention to look further and silently slipped into his seat. The past hour left heavy scars on his heart and all he felt was pain, regret and loss. In a sense, he almost felt struck by guilt, thinking he could have done something, anything to save her. Options don't exist when time runs out.

Not unless time was in his favor.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun...will Budo get his wish? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading and review! Until next time, CYA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reset

**Hi guys! Here's another shorter chapter! I know the first two have been pretty heavy, but have no fear! I wanted to begin the story as if it were the end, so I guess I imagined it pretty dark and depressing in order to represent the whole "Heartbroken" thing. And yes, Taro sounded like a big jerk but who could blame him after all the crap he's been through? Anyways, some light-hearted stuff is coming your way! So enjoy the little break...for now xD**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter 3: Reset_

The sun's morning rays crept under Budo's curtains while his alarm rattled beside him. Irritated by the monotonous ringing, he reached his hand over and slammed down on the snooze button forcing the little clock to stumble off his end table. All he wanted to do was to drift back into a deep slumber. That night had stripped his heart of all feeling and caused his mind to throb with painful memories. He was supposed to be a defender of justice; someone people could rely on. Though he did apprehend the murderer, he didn't feel any better. Heroes should be able to save the ones they loved.

Groaning, Budo pulled the blankets over his head and tried to nestle back into a comfortable position. The outside world could just forget about him and carry on with their normal, peaceful lives. With the rooftop scene haunting his mind, Budo had been given time to heal and sort out his thoughts. He had been sent in for questioning and congratulated for his 'remarkable bravery' when fighting the murderer. Even the police labeled him as a hero.

As several more minutes passed, Budo was startled by the heavy footsteps marching towards his room. He sat up in his bed and glanced over at the fallen clock, its screen flashing the time 6:45am. If it were a normal day, he would have already been dashing to school and meeting up with the other members of the martial arts club. He still felt battered and sickly from the incident and opted to stay home until he regained his senses. Though that's what he intended, his parents had other plans in mind.

The door to his room swung open and his father stared at him wide eyed.

"Budo?! Why are you still in bed?" His father asked and stepped inside the dark room. He rushed over to the closed curtains and whipped them open allowing the deadly light to seep in and brighten the room.

"Ack! What are you doing!?" Budo whined and covered his eyes from the blinding rays.

"Huh? It's the first day of school and you're still in bed!" His father walked over to the Budo and pulled the blankets away from him only to annoy him further. "Come on now, rise and shine! Hurry or you won't have time for breakfast."

Budo swung his legs over the bed and sat there with puzzled eyes.

" _What the hell is going on? Doesn't he realize I want to be alone!"_ Budo thought as he scratched his head. He did recall his father mentioning that it was the first day of school, but that would be impossible. They had long since passed April. Unless…

Budo scrambled out of his bed and dashed over towards the calendar hanging above his study desk. He grabbed it from the wall and nervously began to flip through its pages. Budo was strict when it came to organization and had always documented and checked off the events of the year. Everything after March revealed no signs of Budo's checkmarks or events.

"No way…" He muttered to himself and tossed the calendar on his desk. He needed to check one more thing.

"Budo, come on!" His father's voice echoed from down the hall but the boy wouldn't respond just yet. He snatched the phone on his end table and flipped the device open only to find the truth flicker at him from the screen.

"It is April!" He hollered after staring at the date displayed on his cell.

"Yeah…I know…" His father appeared once again beside the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Budo spun around and nodded to his dad before grabbing the uniform hanging on his door knob. He needed to hurry in order to see the final proof that would justify this odd phenomenon. If time had really reset all the way back to April, did that mean he still had a chance to save everyone from the murders? To save her from being the murderer?

Budo leapt out the front door and quickly wrapped his bandana around his head before setting off for school. Other students in the neighborhood were casually enjoying their morning walk but Budo was a determined man. He weaved passed his obstacles and bolted down the street with only one girl in mind. Nothing could stop him from his quest!

Nothing but the orange haired menace scowling outside her house.

* * *

 **I wonder who that is...? Anyways, thanks for reading! CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4: That Girl

**Alright guys, here's another longer chapter! I know I've been cranking these out but I wanted to get a few out there to show a general direction for the story! This one was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Four: That Girl_

In the corner of his eye he could see the face that once belonged to a victim. The orange haired queen of sass stood outside her home with an obvious scowl plastered on her face. She kept checking the time on her phone and muttering something under her breath with irritation burning in her eyes.

"Ugh! Where is he?!" She whined and impatiently tapped her foot against the concrete. Despite her aggravating voice and mannerisms, Budo never felt so excited in his life. Osana, who had been declared dead for weeks, was standing right there as if nothing had happened. She still had the same bickering personality and annoyed expression that anyone could recognize. He had to say something, anything, to make sure this wasn't some cruel dream in his head. He instantly skidded to a stop and rushed over to her with a large smile.

"Osana!" He shouted in joy and approached her at a fast pace. The girl was startled by his powerful voice and stared at him with the look of shock and horror.

"Budo?! What the hell are you—!"

The boy halted before her and had to hunch over for a quick breath. Ever so carefully, Osana slowly inched a few steps away from him not understanding his off-the-wall behavior. Besides, she had other more important things to worry about and this wasn't the boy she had hoped to see. She wished Taro would dash over towards her with open arms and a wide smile, just like how he did in her dreams.

"Osana!" Budo exclaimed once more and straightened his posture. "Y-you're here! You're really here!"

She blinked at him and raised her brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…well I thought—"

"Oh!" She suddenly gasped and nodded at him with fierce eyes. "You're right! Why am I still standing here waiting for that dummy to arrive?! He should've been here minutes ago!"

Budo tilted his head as she began to steer the conversation towards Taro.

"I guess, but—"

"He's your friend, right? Where is he?!" Osana turned towards him with a glare that could kill and all he could do was freeze in his tracks. Budo had practically mastered martial arts but nothing could train him for Osana's death stare. She had eyes that could slice through you like knives and make you wish you had never crossed paths with her.

" _How does Taro handle this chick?"_ Budo thought while she continued to glare at him with laser eyes.

"Well a…I'm sure he has a logical explanation for—" Budo tried to calm her down but her focus quickly shifted to the boy approaching from the right. Suddenly, her annoyed expression faded away as excitement and joy struck her like lightning. Budo had never seen this side of Osana in person though he knew it would disappear just as quickly as it came about. The sight of her beloved crush and childhood friend caused her heart to flutter and she almost blew her cover.

"Senpai!" She cried in excitement but immediately shifted her tone, "I mean, uh, t-there you are dummy!"

Budo watched her march towards the boy and further scold him about his timing and laziness, Taro nodding calmly in response.

" _Looks like he's back to his normal self,"_ Budo smiled and decided to join their happy reunion, much to Osana's chagrin. Once he approached the chattering duo, Taro was shocked to see that his friend was not already at school.

"Oh, hey Budo," He smiled and totally tossed his conversation with Osana aside. After seeing her Senpai ignore her, she remained behind his back and scowled at Budo from over Taro's shoulder, her beady eyes staring into his own. The martial arts president shifted on his feet and tried to refocus his attention towards his friend who seemed free of burden. It was a relief to know that he didn't have any murders tugging at his heart, at least not in this time setting. If Osana was here, then all of the murdered victims had to be living their lives like usual.

"I see you're late," Budo joked and winced at the snicker from behind Taro's back. Taro nodded at the statement and let out a small chuckle before an annoyed Osana stepped between them.

"Why were you late? Did you oversleep again!?" She whined while pointing a finger at her Senpai. Taro took a step back and raised his hands in defense.

"Actually, for once I didn't!" He managed a laugh but Osana's expression remained stern and serious.

"Something happen?" Budo chimed in in order to ease his friend from Osana's stares.

"Yes, something did happen. It was just a little accident."

"Accident!? Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Osana hollered once again but after years of experience, Taro knew how to handle her jumpy mannerisms.

"Well I just got here," He smiled. "Anyways, it's not anything to worry about. I just bumped into someone on the way to school."

"Who was it? A girl?" Osana was now entering interrogation mode. Taro simply laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, she goes to our school too though I don't think I've ever met her before."

Once Taro admitted this, Osana continued to poke questions at him, all of their voices fading from Budo's mind. He followed a short distance behind the two while his head spun with thoughts of Ayano. The girl had to be her, if he remembered correctly. It was the moment her and Taro had met for the first time thus sparking her interest in him. It wouldn't be long before her simple school crush blossomed into something uglier and dangerous. But how could these obsessive desires spawn in just a few short days? Osana's corpse was discovered Friday, meaning he only had a few days to intervene. Could he somehow stop the source of Ayano's deadly hunger for Taro?

He needed to pinpoint when those thoughts consumed Ayano. If they were triggered right after her encounter with him, then Budo had missed his first chance at saving her.

" _Dammit!"_ He thought while walking to school, _"I've been given the opportunity to stop the murders yet I failed to stop her meeting with Taro. She couldn't have thought those things from one simple encounter, right?"_

Budo needed to gather more information regarding the brief accident between Ayano and Taro.

"Black hair? She sound's plain." Osana's voice dragged on and Taro laughed at her remark.

"Hey Taro," Budo spoke up from behind and his friend turned to him with a smile.

"What's up?"

"What exactly happened, with that girl I mean…" Budo just needed to learn a little bit more about the details. He'd welcome all the answers he could get.

"Huh!? Why do you care?" Osana whined but Taro cut her off.

"Nothing really happened, I guess. I was running for the sake of not being late…" He stealthily motioned his eyes over towards Osana but she caught it with ease.

"Hey!"

"…and that girl was also running from another direction…" He paused for a moment and stared off in the distance. "Oh! And she had toast in her mouth!" He laughed at the thought while Budo and Osana stood there with serious expressions. Taro ceased his laughter and cleared his throat. "A-anyways…we met eyes for a brief second before colliding into each other."

"Then what?" Budo asked.

"Then I helped her off the ground."

"Hmmm," Budo stepped forward and tilted his head. "Did she act odd or anything?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Osana scowled, fearful some other girl was eyeing her crush. Taro closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Well, come to think of it, she did seem a little out of it. When I reached for her hand, she stared at me for some time before taking it." Taro paused and raised his brow. "Why, is something bothering you?"

Budo was about to respond when another voice ripped through the conversation.

"He's the one who's been out of it." Osana chimed in and crossed her arms. "Before you came, he started prancing around me like I just resurrected from the dead."

"Well actually—" Budo spoke up but Taro laughed.

"That is true! Aren't you usually the first to school? I guess someone else overslept," Taro grinned and Budo decided to play along.

The three of them approached the school grounds and joined the rest of the students as they walked under the cherry blossom trees. During that time, Budo tried to picture the scene in his mind and imagine the incident to the best of his abilities. Taro had mentioned that Ayano stared at him before taking his hand which could be the moment everything snapped inside her. But why would she get those murderous thoughts then?

" _No, that couldn't be it, could it?"_ Budo shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _"In that moment, when their eyes met, that had to be the start of her crush. Her hesitating to take his hand would signal the wonder and awe stirring inside of her. She couldn't be thinking of murder during a time like that!"_

He paused at his locker and began to swap out his shoes with his mind still turning.

" _She only got those distorted feelings from her 'rivals.' Her murderous desires had to be spawned from her growing jealousy! Which means, the moment she caught Osana with Taro…"_

Budo slammed the door shut and dragged his eyes over towards the two. Osana was muttering nonsense at Taro while he was putting on his pair of shoes. It was like any other day, except this time, another person had entered the scene.

Budo caught sight of the shy girl poking her head around the corner, a look of defeat and pain crossing her eyes.

"… _it was when Ayano's jealously grew into a darker obsession."_

* * *

 **Thanks again and remember to review! CYA!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounter

**Hi guys, welcome back to another chapter of Hero Simulator! This one was a bit longer than expected but so much fun to write! More familiar faces enter the story and because they're minor characters in the game, I pretty much made up their personalities to the best of my abilities. Sorry if I'm off in anyway! Welp** **, enjoy!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Five: First Encounter_

The endless chatter of teens echoed throughout the school as students left their lockers and dispersed towards their classrooms. Even with the passing classmates surrounding him, Budo did not notice them. His eyes were drawn to the dark-haired girl hiding behind a corner as she gazed at her precious Senpai. He could sense the emotional battle taking place within her while she watched the two childhood friends converse with each other. On first glance, those grey eyes seemed lifeless and stripped of feeling, but Budo knew better. Those eyes carried so much more life and love than one could ever realize.

He recognized it during their training and the spark she emulated whenever she fought. He knew she was fighting for something, someone who made her feel alive again. Her pure devotion and passion allowed her to rank up in battle and even surprise the president of the club. He had never seen anyone like her and instantly felt drawn to her, a feeling he couldn't quite describe. She was a mysterious girl, and Budo wanted to know her. He wanted to be a part of her life.

After weeks of bonding and training, he had never expected her to have such a dark secret lurking within. Her innocent smile masked the sinister intentions raging beneath her sickly heart. It was hard to believe she was the one plucking lives left and right.

Now that time had reset the school year, Budo was determined to halt her deadly games and save her from her own demise. It stung to know of the monster she would become, but he could change that. The murders tore him to shreds but somehow he couldn't stop loving her. He fell for the girl he trained with, the girl who opened up to him and talked to him. He'd never forget their conversations on the rooftop or the way she'd make him smile over the simplest things. Something caused her to act like this, a force that gave her the extra push towards insanity.

He could sense the jealousy, but how could that instantly turn an innocent girl into a cold blooded killer?

"Hurry up or we'll be late for class! You're walking me to my room, right?" Osana leaned over towards Taro as he quickly rummaged through his locker. Her whiny voice and harsh tone caused Ayano to scowl from her hiding spot. How could someone treat her Senpai with such a nasty attitude?

Budo needed to use this opportunity to approach Ayano and seek out more answers pertaining to her 'growing crush.' Most importantly, he had to rebuild the trust between them. The thought of talking to her rooted him back to another question in mind: How did he travel back in time and why was he the only one able to remember the former events? Life was carrying on as if nothing had ever happened and Ayano had fallen back to her previous feelings just like everyone else. Only Budo had the capacity to remember the murders, making him the single savior of the school.

A part of him did not want to approach her in fear of experiencing the truth he refused to face. If her memories were erased like the others, then she would no longer harbor feelings towards Budo. All of their precious moments would have been tossed away along with the murders and other school events. He winced at the thought knowing he was the only one holding onto those moments. They were moments that couldn't be forgotten or replaced, at least to him.

After taking a deep breath, Budo stepped forward and strolled over to the girl attempting to hide from her crush. She hardly noticed him approach her and Budo had to clear his throat before his presence made her leap out of her skin.

" _Not my plans for a first impression…"_ Budo thought as Ayano tried to regain her composure and stare at him with a stern face.

"Oh, sorry about that!" He quickly replied in hopes of repairing the awkward first encounter. The dark-haired girly simply blinked at him, all her former emotions draining from her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She blankly stated. Her dry expression punctured Budo's heart, proving that she had truly lost all her memories of him.

"Well, uh…" He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and forced his mind to conjure up something to say. Anything!

" _Oh crap! I didn't think this far ahead,"_ He thought while shifting on his heels, _"I need to think fast before she thinks I'm odd and walks away."_

And that was exactly what she did. Before Budo had a chance to think, the girl slipped from his sights and was already casually strolling down the hall towards the stairwell.

"H-hey, wait!" Budo snapped out of his trance and darted towards her, his pride sliced in half. _I can't believe she just ignored me!_

Ayano sighed once he caught up to her and faced him with crossed arms.

"Sorry for bothering you, I just didn't expect you to leave like that," Budo smiled and tried to laugh off his slightly aching heart with some humor. Ayano reverted her eyes and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I never meant any harm by it. It's almost time for class." She spoke in a direct tone, but Budo noticed the faint smile escaping her lips.

"Oh, well that's true I guess," He grinned. "But uh, its Ayano, right? Ayano Aishi? I had a question to ask of you."

"Sure, what's up?"

" _So direct to the point!"_

Budo still hadn't thought of what to say and definitely refused to stand there like an idiot once again. Normally when he was talking to other students, he knew he had the upper hand since so many looked up to him and respected him. Ayano was a different case. She intimidated him. He had to muster up some courage in order to earn her trust. With his mind rooting back to the previous timeline, he tried to recall past information useful for his current situation. Because Ayano was a second year student, he remembered her having the same class as his fellow club member Mina Rai. He could link the two and return to his traditional 'club recruitment' speech that he was so well-known for. Grinning proudly, he planted his fists on his hips and straightened his posture.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about joining the martial arts club."

"Oh?" Ayano nodded but hardly showed any interest in the subject. Budo needed to continue in fear of losing her interest so quickly.

"Yes! One of our members, Mina, recommended you to me. She told me that you'd make an excellent addition to our club."

"Oh did she?"

"Absolutely! And you know, anyone she recommends must be a pretty qualified candidate."

Budo remained in his proud posture while several students rushed passed them for class. Ayano looked like she was seriously considering it, or seriously catching his lies. Either way, he patiently waited for the answer he hoped to hear with a wide smile. Though his face beamed with confidence, his mind still continued to hammer doubts into his brain.

" _I hope that performance was good enough…does she even know Mina? It is the start of second term and they hadn't had class yet. Ack…of course she does. She had to know her at some point from last year, right? Whatever the case may be, she will join the club. She did in the last timeline."_

If she were to join once again, not only would he be able to keep a close watch on her without suspicions, but he would be able to bond with her again. Whether that was selfish or not, he didn't care. He wanted to be close to her and create new memories, ones without murder on her mind.

"I don't know," Ayano had finally given her answer and Budo widened his eyes at her.

" _What do you mean 'I don't know?' You said yes last time!"_

Budo didn't know what to say but tried to maintain his cool.

"Oh, that's a shame. We could've really used someone like you." He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze away from her. How could she change her mind like that?

"I never said no." She tilted her head and stared at him as if she noticed his hidden disappointment. Upon hearing those words, Budo instantly lit up and replied with a warm smile.

"That's right! So you'll consider it?"

She stood silent for a moment and nodded. "Of course."

Her brief answer was enough to shine some light on the rest of the day and increase Budo's confidence towards the matter. Though it wasn't a definite response, Budo knew it was at least a step forward. Their memories may have been severed, but he was doing better in this timeline than the former. Previously, Ayano had approached him after Osana's death for membership, as did many other frightened classmates. Now he was a week ahead of the game and knew time was in his favor.

After a final exchange, Budo watched Ayano disappear up the stairs and towards her destination. The conversation was short but at least it happened. He hoped Ayano would now address Budo in the halls or at least gain some trust towards him. This marked the beginning of the long journey ahead of him.

* * *

Budo was about to walk to his own class when a hand slapped him on the back, forcing him to stumble forward. As if by instinct, the martial arts president quickly spun on his feet and faced the attacker with arms readied.

"Wow Masuta, I can't believe I caught you off guard!" The brunette laughed at his president with a dorky smirk planted on his face. Budo eased his shoulders and relaxed from his fighting stance, almost upset to be tricked by a disciple. Next to the spiky haired boy stood another member rolling her eyes from the episode.

"Mina. Sho." Budo blinked at the two, still dazed by Sho's little sneak attack.

"Why weren't you here this morning?" Mina spoke to her leader in a stern voice.

"Can't you tell?" Sho turned to her with a wide grin, "It was the same reason for his lack of focus!"

Mina brought a finger up to her chin and nodded. "Ah yes, that girl."

Budo's posture froze as he tried to hold back the blush beating from his cheeks.

"I always thought Masuta liked you Mina, guess I was wrong," Sho chuckled only to receive a jab in the ribcage by his flustered club member.

"That's not the point we're trying to make here." She spoke with flushed cheeks and then turned towards her leader. "Anyways, why were you talking to Ayano Aishi?"

"Oh yeah, that's her name," Sho nodded.

"Why was talking to her more important than meeting with your disciples?"

"Give Masuta a break! He clearly likes—ahh!" Sho once again felt a tinge of pain spark from his side.

Budo glanced between his two members and cleared his throat with crossed his arms.

"I thought it'd be wise to begin the term with new members so I took it upon myself to inform others about the club." He paused and scratched the back of his head. "Ayano had several questions regarding the club's activities so I passed most of the time explaining things to her."

"Well, did she join?" Mina was another girl who enjoyed marching straight to the point. Budo simply sighed and shook his head.

"She said she would consider it."

"Interesting." Mina and Sho nodded in unison, each face emulating different expressions.

Budo had no intention of continuing the conversation and directed it towards school.

"Right, so anyways…we should be heading to class. Let's meet during lunchtime."

"Sounds good to me! Wouldn't want to begin the year on the wrong foot." Sho exclaimed while the trio began to head towards the stairs. Mina nodded her head in agreement.

"Let us also remember to keep our eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Budo's thoughts drastically shifted into the direction of the murders. _Just calm down, we're in a different timeline, remember? She had to mean something else. After all, we are the school's heroes against bullies._

Sho stretched his arms in the air and let out a yawn. "Yeah, remember the shit that went down last year? I feel sorry for those girls."

"It's revolting to know there are people in this school willing to blackmail others for secrets and intel." Mina scowled as she thought about it.

Budo had to look beyond the murder sprees and direct his attention back to the crimes committed prior. He recalled the rumors of someone who spilled student information and secrets for the price of panty shots in order to humiliate other girls. Though it was just a rumor, there were many instances that proved otherwise. Despite not knowing if they were true or false, the club promised to keep a watchful eye out for lewd behavior and catch the perverts taking the shots regardless. Suddenly, Sho and Mina's conversation became much more beneficial than expected.

Once the two exited onto the second floor, Budo dashed up the steps and towards his floor with a focused mind. Pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together and he had another theory towards Ayano's twisted thoughts.

 _What if Ayano wasn't the only one involved with the murders? What if a greater force was involved…a puppet master who had Ayano hanging by his strings._

 _Or hanging by hers._

* * *

 **Our favorite red head is about to make an appearance, stay tuned! Thanks and remember to review, CYA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Manipulation Game

**Hi guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Hero Simulator! In this scene, I decided to morph the original and new conversations with Info-chan while adding my own touch to it. Anyways, cue the red head!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Six: Manipulation Game_

Once the final bell for lunchtime rang, Ayano was already dashing up the steps and towards Taro's classroom. Her heart fluttered from within as her mind was conquered by Taro and Taro alone. His gentle eyes and princely appearance kept her from focusing during class and begged for her to catch another glimpse of him. She had never felt this strongly for anyone before and knew there was a reason why. The boy had taken over her dreams and ran into her the morning after, making the whole situation prove it was fate. Ayano believed it was destiny's doing and couldn't wait to see his face again.

With excitement tumbling within her, Ayano spun around the corner and spotted the third year classrooms and all the older students departing from their rooms. Taro was smiling among his friends as they walked and chatted down the hallway towards their desired destinations. His radiant smile caused Ayano's heart to skip a beat and her face instinctively turned a shade of red.

" _How could he do this to me from such a distance away?"_ Ayano thought with her hand hovering over her heart. Although getting so easily flustered seemed embarrassing, she loved how he made her feel. He didn't have to say anything, all he had to do was be present in her life. To her, seeing him made living worth it. Only his tender eyes could reawaken the emotions inside her.

While others triggered the less favorable ones.

After a few minutes of conversation, Taro waved his friend goodbye before turning towards the stairwell leading to the rooftop. Ayano crept a little further towards him and recognized the lone girl waiting by the stairs. The pigtailed drama queen lit up upon seeing her Senpai, but instantly returned to her whiney attitude. Ayano, who was now spying behind a corner, gripped the edge of the wall until her knuckles turned white. Although she could feel the anger boil within her, it wasn't strong enough to mask the agony twisting in her heart.

"Late again!" Osana shouted and shook her head in irritation.

"I'm sorry," Senpai muttered with a smile, "I was talking to some friends and lost track of the time…"

"Well you better not do it again, dummy!" She spat back, only to be startled by Senpai's hand reaching for her shoulder.

"Ha-ha, believe me, I know," He grinned. "Now come on, let's hurry up and eat before the bell rings."

Osana couldn't say anything except glance between his cheerful grin and the hand on her shoulder. Coming back to her senses, she shoved his hand aside and crossed her arms.

"D-don't touch me, you weirdo!" She tried to conceal her blushing face.

Senpai nodded and quickly retracted his hands in fear of offending her. "Right! Sorry!"

"Then let's get going already!" She tugged him by the sleeve and dragged him up the steps, leaving behind a paralyzed Ayano.

The third floor seemed lifeless and empty now that the faculty and students departed towards their desired lunch spots. Only Ayano stood in the hallway, her hands clutching the wall's edge as if Senpai and Osana were still there. For a moment, she couldn't feel anything. The anger had drained from her heart and now she was left feeling numb inside. Osana irritated Ayano to the point where she wanted to rip the pigtails off her head, yet she knew she couldn't do anything. She felt weak and useless. How could destiny play with her mind and dangle Senpai before her only to take him away? She tried reaching out for him, but she was too afraid.

Sighing, she leaned her back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. Maybe she was foolish for falling in love on the spot. Does a brief collision really mean he was the one for her? But her dream showed the same boy she saw walk away with commando pigtails. And yet, even if he was 'the one,' she couldn't come between Senpai and Osana's friendship because she knew she'd lose. How could a girl who's only talked to him once beat out his childhood friend? Worse of all, that witch was in her class. Ayano would forever be haunted by her every day for the rest of the year. And once the year came to an end, Senpai would vanish from her life.

She felt a new feeling consume her as tears welled in her eyes. No, she couldn't cry now! Not here!

" _But what can I do?! It's not fair!"_ She buried her face in her hands, tears trickling down her cheeks. " _It was a losing battle from the start."_

While she softly cried against her palms, she nearly missed the buzz coming from her phone.

" _Oh, what now?"_ She narrowed her brows and quickly wiped at her eyes before whipping out the vibrating cellphone. The screen flickered as an unknown number popped up and Ayano was almost about to delete it. _"Probably some creep or stupid spam."_ She scowled and hovered her thumb over the delete button. Though she wanted to erase it, she also harbored a bit of curiosity. She was already friendless and alone so it wouldn't kill her to check it out for one second.

Rolling her eyes, she tapped open the message and read the brief text.

 **?: Hey.**

" _Well that doesn't explain shit."_ She sighed and began to type in a response.

 **Ayano: Do I know you?**

She was about to put her phone away when it vibrated not even a second after her message sent. Now Ayano was really curious and scanned over the screen once more.

 **?: I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.**

"Huh?!" Ayano gasped aloud and quickly glanced around in case anyone was watching. _"How the hell would this person know that? I thought I was discrete. How much exactly do they know…?"_

 **Ayano: Do you have a problem with that?**

 **?: No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.**

"Osana?" Ayano whispered.

 **?: Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him.**

"Heh, well I figured that much." Ayano muttered with an annoyed expression.

 **?: She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind school.**

This struck her attention. Ayano stood up from her seated position and read over the message over and over until it sunk in her head. If she was right about one thing, which she probably was, that would mark the end between her and Senpai. Furious, she jabbed in more sentences.

 **Ayano: The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?**

 **?: Correct. She's planning to confess to him this Friday.**

Her eyes widened as she read the stranger's intel. How could this be happening? The school term had just begun and now her Senpai would be taken from her. Ayano didn't understand why this stranger was telling her all this and if she could completely trust their information. The whole situation seemed suspicious, so she needed to drag more answers out of her unknown 'friend.'

 **Ayano: Why are you telling me this?**

"I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan."

Ayano jumped out of her skin and spun around towards the student leaning against the wall, her phone dangling from her fingertips. Ayano slowly put her cell away and scanned the girl before her. She recognized the red hair and glasses from brief passing's in the hall but couldn't match a name to the face. Something about her sly grin and blood-red eyes caused Ayano to shiver but she needed to hold her ground.

"You. You're the one who messaged me?" Ayano spoke blankly and folded her arms. The girl simply nodded and flipped her phone shut.

"Correct."

"You could've just met with me in the first place instead of sending those mysterious messages."

The red head laughed and took a step forward towards Ayano with her hands folded behind her back.

"True. But I needed to break the ice a bit, you know, get a better understanding of you." The girl straightened her glasses, an eerie glint sparkling off the lenses.

"Ooookay…" Ayano averted her eyes.

"Anyways," The stranger began again, "In regards to Osana-chan, I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves."

Ayano blinked at her with wide eyes, not knowing how to react to the ominous vibe reflecting off her voice. Before she could tap into that statement, she needed to know who the hell this person was and why she found such an interest in Ayano. Clearing her throat, she stared into the red eyes of her anonymous informer.

"Who exactly are you?" Ayano asked coldly.

"Ah yes, I expected that to come up." The red head smirked. "I'm the person nicknamed 'Info-chan' at school."

"I've heard rumors about you," Ayano nodded recalling last year's epidemic of drama. "You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name."

The girl laughed. "The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. Want to know information about anyone at our school? Send me a picture of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them." She paused for a moment and grinned. "How do you think I got your number? Whether you choose to believe it or not, I know all about Ayano Aishi and her precious little crush."

"You're disgusting," Ayano scowled.

"You're a stalker," Info-chan smiled, the tint of her shades shrouding her eyes. "A stalker who fell in love with someone she just met."

"So what? I don't expect you to understand. He and I are meant to be together!"

"Oh, I don't deny that one bit."

"Well what do you want with me anyways? You're taking a big risk showing me your face with all the crap you've caused others."

"If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me, though I doubt you'll resist my assistance."

"Assistance with what? I don't get what you want from me."

"Then follow me." She motioned for Ayano and led her down the hall and around the bend towards a classroom covered with curtains. Ayano read the words "Info Club" embedded on the signs hanging above the doorways.

"Info club?"

"Yes. You see, I am the editor for the school newspaper."

"Of course you are. So what's this have to do with me and something about making Osana suffer?"

"Well, as you could probably tell, the newspaper hasn't been successful recently. Last year, students hardly came to pick up a copy. There just hasn't been any good stories to tell asides the usual school drama. Everyone's already read about 'the ugly dress she wore' or 'who's cheated on who' and 'who likes who.' It's the same material told over and over again."

Ayano nodded. "Yeah, that's typical school drama alright."

"We need something better, something that'll draw in the student body like a magnet and keep them coming back for more." She folded her hands and gave off a sinister smile.

"So you want me to make Osana suffer for the sake of your paper? So people could get a good read?" Ayano shook her head. "That's ridiculous! Why would I do that?"

Despite Ayano's complaints, Info-chan's smile never faded. The girl knew what she wanted and never faltered during their private conversation.

"Ayano, do you want me to question your love for Taro? Your actions will not only make gripping stories for my papers but also bond you with the man you love. Wouldn't you do anything for him?"

The mention of his name instantly caused Ayano's eyes to light up and nod her head enthusiastically. "Of course I would!"

Info-chan raised her eyebrow. "You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan. If you really love him, then I'm sure you'll do something about that."

"Y-you mean hurt her?" Ayano's excitement faded as her mind ached with mixed thoughts, twisted ideas she never thought of before.

"Whatever it takes." Info-chan chuckled, "And don't worry, I'd never reveal your identity and I trust you wouldn't reveal mine, right?"

"O-of course…"

The chime of the school bell echoed through the halls and voices of students came into proximity. Info-chan unlocked the door to her club and stepped inside the room shrouded in darkness, the only light beaming from the flashes of computer screens in the back. She turned to face Ayano and held onto the sliding door.

"I look forward to our alliance." She smirked and slowly began to close the door. "I hope you make Osana suffer."

The door shut in front of Ayano while third year students appeared from all directions and strolled towards their classrooms. She stood in front of the room for some time with a mind spinning in thought. What were these strange feelings twirling inside her? She had always been a quiet girl but never considered herself someone capable of such catastrophes. To make a girl suffer because she loved someone…isn't that going too far?

" _But Osana is doing the same thing to you."_

True. Osana was messing with Ayano's man right in front of her. How could someone do that to her? Besides, she was treating him like a pack mule as well. He didn't deserve the scolding and whining from that pigtailed brat. She had to be stopped…

" _No, she has to be punished…"_

Ayano shook her head furiously and headed off towards the staircase. She didn't appreciate these new thoughts nor how they made her feel.

" _What's wrong with me?"_

* * *

Budo watched Ayano's face twist as she marched down the hall towards the stairs. He had just returned from his promised meeting with the martial arts club and didn't expect to see the dark haired girl scowling to herself outside of some club. With his head peeking around the corner, he tried to read the expressions shifting on her face. It was like some mini duel was taking place within her and struggling for dominance. It was a bizarre sight to see.

After she scurried down the steps, Budo stepped out from his hiding spot and stared down the empty hallway. He dragged his finger up to his chin and tried to make sense of the situation. He knew he should've kept an eye on her during the free time but he refused to disappoint his disciples again. He was their leader and he had already screwed up once. If he were to slip out of the club room, he'd never hear the end of it. How was he going to balance school, club activities, family and friends when he had a soon-to-be murderer to look after? And not just any soon-to-be murderer, but one he had deep feelings for. This second timeline was not only a reset to save her, but a reset on his life. He couldn't let the other areas of his life suffer. How the hell was he going to do this!?

Before heading to class, Budo decided to investigate the area Ayano was previously standing. He jogged over to the covered club room and scanned the words "Info club" written on the signs. He recalled the club's editor, a red headed girl who wrote stories for the newspapers with the hopes of becoming a journalist. He didn't recall her name and never had class with her, but he did know her papers lacked a good story.

" _Why would Ayano be standing outside this door? What's that red head got to do with her?"_

The girl behind those doors was an even bigger mystery than Ayano. Budo stepped over to the curtains and slowly tugged at the material, revealing the dark atmosphere inside. Stacks of computer screens casted an eerie glow over the red headed girl typing away at her keyboard. Budo cupped his hands over his eyes and tried to focus on the subject matter flashing off the screens.

" _What exactly goes on in here…"_

Before he could make out the images and words on the monitors, the red head quickly spun around in her chair and Budo dropped the curtain shut. His heart was pounding in his chest as he dashed away from the club room and back towards the classrooms where students were filing inside. He never expected the girl to spin around like that and catch him spying. Something about her seemed off, and very frightening. If Budo was going to uncover the mystery further, he needed to know more about her connections with Ayano.

And most importantly, what she did to Ayano.

* * *

 **Whoaaa Info-chan, way to scare the crap out of Budo there! Anyways, long before the iconic text messages between Info-chan and Ayano, YandereDev had Info-chan as the president of the newspaper club. He scrapped that with his early cutscenes due to complaints, though I didn't mind it. I guess it boiled down to how you interpreted Yandere Sim and the extent of Info-chan's motives and Ayano's psycho thoughts. I decided to mix the two encounters together for this particular story however. To have Info-chan convince a girl to murder for the sake of her newspaper is just wow xD**

 **Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to favorite and review! CYA!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rainy Days

**Hi guys, welcome back to another chapter!**

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Seven: Rainy Days_

The thunder pounded beyond the school walls as students rushed to their lockers and braced themselves for the downpour. With the dawning of Spring, rain was a vital sign for plant life and a gift from April. Though the gardening club rejoiced at the pouring droplets, many others despised it knowing their journey home would result in discomfort. Despite the thunderstorm echoing outside, Budo had other things on his mind. Wednesday was already slipping to its end and Budo still couldn't recognize a difference from Ayano's behavior. Sure, she continued to watch her Senpai from afar and admire him in silence, and although that seemed questionable and a tad bit creepy, nothing about her really appeared threatening or dangerous.

Monday had ended on a regular note, other than the info club scare, and Tuesday and Wednesday felt like any other day. Osana was always complaining to Taro, Ayano was always spying from a distance, and Budo woke up early enough to rush to his club meetings. Even if his life was slowly falling back into place, he knew going on with his normal activities wasn't good enough and couldn't serve as an excuse any longer. He had tried talking to her now and then but it usually drifted back into more questions about joining the martial arts club. At that rate, he'd never get answers if he continued to repeat the same topics over and over again. She probably thought he was a broken record with nothing on the brain other than martial arts. The only way he could save her was by getting close to her and intervening when the time came.

" _Is it even possible to save her?"_ Budo thought while trailing behind his fellow club members. _"What if she can't be saved? I mean, how can those repulsive thoughts even pop up in a normal person's head? Even if she was 'normal' to begin with, what happens after she throws away her humanity? Her head may be too corroded to even listen or accept my help."_

Budo recalled the battle that had ensued on the rooftop in the other timeline. He feared the twisted person she had become, but her words near the end revealed a slight shimmer of hope. Once she had stared into the reflection on her blood stained blade, she trembled at the monster glaring back at her. She questioned why she never recognized the evil tugging at her mind and dragging her along like a worthless puppet. Somewhere deep inside her rested a small sliver of humanity that awakened her senses. But as much as he wanted to believe he could save her and tap into that same ounce of humanity, he knew he was only fooling himself.

" _She probably snapped out of her trance because she had nothing left to fight for."_ Budo sighed at the sad truth unraveling before him. _"The man she loved ripped her heart in pieces and questioned her feelings for him. All her efforts and 'work' were tossed down the drain and she knew she was going to be thrown behind bars. Only something that painful and heavy could tear through her clouded thoughts and reveal the truth."_

" _What was I going to do?"_

"Hey, you alright?"

Mina's voice dragged Budo back into reality and he reawakened to the world around him. The other martial arts members were already sifting through their lockers and swapping their shoes out while Budo stood there like a fool lost in thought. He blinked at his comrades and tried to shake away the doubt tumbling in his mind.

"O-Oh, yeah! I was just thinking about something…" Budo chuckled and hurried past them towards his locker and swapped his shoes with lightning speed. The others stared at him dumbfounded and crowded behind him as he prepared for the journey home. He knew they were standing behind him and glaring at his back with laser eyes, causing sweat to form on his forehead. Although they made him nervous, he tried to remain calm and confident as always.

"Spacing out about that girl again, huh?" Sho grinned and the other two younger members turned to him with curious glances. Budo turned to them with a fake smile plastered on his face while he waved his arms about in defense.

"N-No, it's nothing like that! Don't worry about it." He nodded at Shima and Juku who hesitantly glanced over at each other. _"At this rate, there will be an incident at school."_ Budo darted his glare towards Sho who seemed obliviously to his leader's deadly gaze.

"So anyways," Shima cleared her throat, "Are we going to get something to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Juku nodded and Sho instantly perked up with excitement.

"Yes! I can't even describe how hungry I am!"

"You guys go on ahead; I would like to continue with my studies." Mina pulled her umbrella out of her bag and began to walk towards the glass doors.

"Boo! Come on Mina, a break wouldn't kill ya!" Sho called after her but she purposely ignored his complaints. She approached the doors and pushed on the glass, the splattering sound of rainfall filling the room. Before she stepped out into the madness, she turned around with a faint smile.

"I'll come another time, okay?"

"Alright," Sho returned the smile and the group watched her vanish in the downpour. Once she disappeared behind the school walls, all the members swiftly directed their focus towards their leader who froze in place.

"How about you Senpai?"

* * *

" _Dammit. Stupid weather had to change on me."_ Ayano sighed and grimaced at the umbrella not present in her bag. In defeat, she leaned against her locker and gazed out at the pouring rain and the way it made the sky look dark and haunting. The patches of gray hovering over the school matched the feelings constantly churning within her.

" _How am I supposed to follow Senpai now? He'll be here any minute."_

She knew she was going to watch over him, no matter what the weather condition was. If she had to trail behind him with only a bag covering her head, she would do it. No amount of rain could stop her from her daily task, even if the school year had just begun. She liked following him home as if he were walking right beside her, the things couples were meant to do. His safety eased her throbbing heart and allowed her to sleep with a sound mind knowing she'd see his beautiful smile in the morning. Their walks meant the world to her. That was why she needed to cut Osana out of the equation. How could she walk with her Senpai if that brat was always glued to his side?

" _What was I going to do with her? I'm running out of time!"_

Ayano felt she had wasted the past few days and knew it was the result of her cowardice and torn mindset. At first, Info-Chan's words seemed ridiculous and over-the-top, but the more Ayano watched her man spend time with the pigtailed witch, the more hatred she felt for Osana. Her image of making her suffer evolved from the simplest ideas to thoughts beyond what a normal human would consider. Talking to Osana was out of the question and small tricks and diversions would not cut through her constant desire to spend time with Senpai. The only way to break their bond, was to…

"Wow, it really is pouring."

Ayano snapped out of her daze and froze at the familiar voice beside her. Her eyes slowly darted towards the boy standing to her right and her heart practically exploded in her chest. Senpai was right there! If he was just a little bit closer, their elbows would touch! Ayano didn't know how to handle this proximity and felt her mind melt into a puddle of mush. She could sense her limbs slightly begin to tremble as she tried to conceal the crimson color burning in her cheeks.

Taro tugged at the bag hanging over his shoulder and started to dig through his supplies for an umbrella. Ayano had to hold her breath and stealthily inch away from him in fear of having a panic attack. If she didn't snap out of her ludicrous behavior, Senpai would think she was a nut.

" _What should I do?"_ Ayano thought while glancing over at her beloved. She was too afraid of saying anything but saying nothing would result in no advances. This close encounter had to be another sign from fate and she couldn't let the chance slip away. A sudden idea quickly sparked into her brain once she connected the dots around her. _"Maybe we will walk together!"_

Because she lacked an umbrella, maybe, just maybe, he would offer to walk her home. She was standing a mere foot away from him; there was no way he'd _not_ notice her! Though she was terrified, the thought of them walking home together sent her heart into a beating frenzy. Not just the walk but the fact that they'd actually say something to each other! Everything about the situation seemed perfect with no chance of failure. How could this opportunity pass her by?

"Senpai!" Another voice echoed in the distance and Ayano found herself staring at the person standing between her and her crush.

" _This couldn't be happening."_

"Osana! I didn't know you were still here." Taro looked at the panting girl with surprise as he pulled the umbrella out of his bag.

 _"Why is this happening?"_

"Well you better believe it! I couldn't go home, not without an umbrella," She scowled and motioned over to the rainwater crashing against the cement beyond the glass doors. "Like I'd wanna get sick and ruin my hair."

"We wouldn't want that. Want me to walk you home?" He smiled and waved the umbrella in front of her. This caused Osana to blush a little but she immediately forced it aside with her powerful attitude.

"That's what I was planning on, d-dummy!" Osana nodded and stepped closer to Taro who opened the black umbrella over their heads. With blank eyes, Ayano stared at the chatting duo as they stepped out into the rain and walked down the street side-by-side, the way her and Senpai was meant to. She pressed her hand against the cool glass and gazed into her reflection while rain fell from her own eyes.

" _How could she do this to me?"_

* * *

"Senpai?"

Shima's voice slipped past Budo as he watched the heartbreaking scene unfold before him. His friend was right beside her yet he failed to even share a passing glance or at least acknowledge her presence. Budo couldn't believe the ache he was feeling, knowing Ayano had to suffer through those moments over and over again throughout the school year.

Osana's interventions would drive anyone crazy and he could somehow see the deadly growth evolve within Ayano. Love was such a complex emotion and to watch your lover constantly get dragged along by another would be heart wrenching. In Ayano's case, her feelings extended beyond the realms of love and morphed with other more poisonous emotions. This was Budo's chance to show her a form of real and sincere love.

Without another word to his group, Budo stepped passed them and over towards the spot where Ayano stood in defeat. His heart began to race in his chest but it couldn't overpower the excitement twirling within him.

"Where's he going?" Juku tilted his head in question but Sho grinned at his leader.

"Don't worry about him. There's someone who needs him now more than we do." He gazed in awe at the confidence his leader emulated and the determined look radiating from his face. Sho motioned the others to follow him and give Budo some space. He had faith in his friend.

Budo approached the broken girl and took a deep breath before opening his umbrella above her head. The sudden sound behind her caused her to jump a little and quickly wipe at the tears trickling down her cheeks. She refused to turn around in fear of embarrassment, and remained frozen with her back facing him. Even if she tried to hide her tears, she could still see his reflection through the glass and soon confusion replaced her sorrows. She couldn't understand this boy.

"I noticed you didn't have an umbrella," Budo began with a calm voice. Ayano didn't budge from her spot and closed her eyes.

"I guess I left it at home."

"Well, uh, would you like me to walk you home?" Budo could feel his heart crawling up his throat but he stuck with his confident demeanor.

"That's alright," Ayano responded quietly and stared down at her shoes.

Her response was expected but Budo couldn't avoid feeling a bit disappointed. The girl was a master at building barriers and he knew it was her way of shielding her inner feelings. Suddenly, the situation was no longer about them walking together, but for another reason. Budo refused to see her walk home in the pouring rain. He cared about her more than anything and couldn't stand the thought of her health suffering from her honest mistake. Well, even if he tried to make it about that, he knew he was lying to himself. He just wished she wouldn't have to be alone.

"You'll get sick if you walk home without an umbrella." He sighed and stared out at the rain falling in the distance.

"I don't mind."

Her barriers were too high for Budo to break. Whatever force field encompassed her heart was one made out of steel. He tried to bury the hurt growing inside him but it soon transitioned into another feeling. He could sense his anger increasing and he shook his head with narrowed brows. He wasn't going to let her spite herself.

"Please, I'd be happy if you'd at least take my umbrella." He gently tugged on her shoulder and spun her towards him, his eyes now seeing the pain written across her face.

"I'm fine, really." She nodded and averted her gaze away from him. "Look, if this is about the club…"

"It's not." He quickly interrupted. "It's about you going home safely in the rain without the risk of getting sick." He paused and gently reached for her hand as he nestled the umbrella in her palm. "And…it's about me knowing I can sleep soundly at night and see you in the morning."

Ayano glanced down at the umbrella in her hand and widened her eyes.

" _Did he just say what I thought about earlier?"_

Budo nodded at her with a kind smile and began to head towards the door, his hand already reaching for the bag around his shoulder.

"Wait."

Budo was surprised to hear her voice and paused halfway through the open door. He was even more surprised to find her dashing next to him and raising the umbrella higher so he could fit under.

"Ayano?" He blinked at her as she began to lead them outside.

"I really do appreciate your concerns, Senpai." She nodded and looked up at him with a faint smile. "Why don't we talk about the club?"

* * *

 **We are beginning to enter more moments between Ayano and Budo aaaand we're getting closer to the first murder attempt...dun dun DUN! I also had fun when writing about how Ayano felt once she was in close proximity to Taro. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Poison

**Hi guys and welcome back! Prepare for another little BudoxAyano moment and some murder plotting! AHHH YEAH!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Eight: Operation Poison_

Budo felt like he owned the world.

After yesterday's raining evening, the sun once again sparkled over Akademi High and over Budo's progress. He approached the school grounds with a wide smile radiating from his face and a glowing attitude. Nothing could drag him down from the confidence emulating from within him. The boy had not only walked Ayano home, but also convinced her to join the martial arts club the following week. Unlike his other timeline, he had sped up the process and gotten one step further in their complex relationship. Their brief conversation was a major accomplishment in his eyes, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, she was on the verge of change.

He entered the school halls like he owned the place and even his fellow members were surprised by his increase in enthusiasm.

"The sun is sure shining over you today, eh Masuta?" Sho appeared behind Budo and slapped him on the back with a playful grin. The other members nodded in unison and Budo turned to them with a certain sparkle glistening in his eyes.

"You bet it is!" He smiled at them with determination and pointed to his wristwatch, "Now come on, we've got some practice to do!"

The dark haired boy took off towards their clubroom with his signature bandana whipping behind him and a certain glow shining around his silhouette, or so they imagined. Mina, who had returned home early yesterday, couldn't make sense of Budo's overly energetic behavior and turned to her members with a puzzled expression.

"Is it just me, or is he ten times more enthusiastic than usual?"

"You could say that," Sho gave off a sly grin and nodded his head slowly. Mina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, did I miss something?" She stared at the group with simply smiled like a bunch of fools. "Really? I go home early for ONE day and something happens." She sighed.

Sho stepped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess you can say our daring leader has some other extracurricular activities to attend to these days."

Mina winced at the weird shift in his tone and stared in horror at her other group members. The two looked back at Sho with deadpan expressions and shook their heads.

"Um yeah, no, I wouldn't say it like that." Shima rolled her eyes while Mina swatted Sho's hand away.

"Well whatever it is, I hope things work out for him." Juku glanced down the hall and over to the stairwell where his leader had vanished. He thought about the way Budo used to light up during practice and the inspirational sayings he'd toss at his disciples. Nothing other than their club seemed to thrill and excite him, and now something else had taken his interest. "It's nice to see him smile about something other than martial arts."

"True! Very true!"

"Great, now he's got something else to be all gung ho about."

"Aw give him a break; I think he needs this."

While the conversation continued to get passed around, Mina realized the time and decided to take a step forward and motion to the others.

"He won't stay that way for long if we keep standing around down here! We better get going."

"Oh that's right! He's waiting for us upstairs!"

"Well, let's go make him proud guys!"

"Right!" They all chimed together and followed Mina's lead towards their clubroom.

Budo's disciples dashed up the steps and joined their leader who seemed unfazed by their late arrival. He was so caught up with yesterday's stroll home that martial arts became of second importance. Underneath their umbrella, he felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety stir within him. He was so close to her that their shoulders were practically touching and the way she looked under the rainy sky was simply breathtaking. He never felt so flustered before and he hoped she didn't take notice. How could any man with brains overlook her?

To him, she meant everything and he only wished she could see that. Why wasn't he the one Ayano ran into that morning? If he had only beaten Taro to it, he would have immediately accepted her love and no blood would have spilled. And now that he missed his chance, he was going to save her no matter the costs. The emotions he felt towards her, a soon-to-be murderer, overpowered everything else inside him. He not only wanted her, he needed her.

With his mind focused on her, he softly chuckled to himself.

" _How did a hero fall for a killer?"_

* * *

Taro was sitting in the same spot on the roof he always claimed during lunch with the same orange haired guard dog that plopped down beside him. The childhood friends graciously opened up their bentos and dived into their lunches with their usual odd exchanges. With the way Osana was glued to Taro, any outsider would consider the duo to be a couple, if they hadn't heard her talk yet of course. But besides her rough attitude and whiney remarks, the two looked good together and would be good together if she learned let her true feelings come to life. Of course, not everyone thought these pleasant thoughts because standing, or rather spying, a few feet away was a girl who had other plans in mind.

Ayano mentally gagged at the bickering friends and focused her thoughts back to the scene from yesterday. Senpai was just a touch away and that pigtailed witch had to barge in at the wrong time. How was the girl always with Senpai? It was like she had a tracker secretly punched into the back of his neck. Ayano had her reasons for stalking Senpai and pretty much memorized his schedule, but that girl was like a fly drawn to his light. No matter where he was, she'd teleport beside him and shout the same old baka crap at him as always. It drove Ayano crazy! And it almost frightened her.

Her school crush evolved into something more serious to the point where Ayano just wanted the girl to completely disappear. The thought of her taking Senpai was unbearable and thanks to Info-chan's extra push, Ayano wanted Osana to suffer and punish her for meddling with destiny. No, it wasn't a push, Info-chan had helped Ayano wake up and realize her lover would be taken from her. The talk of suffering was just a mere seed used to plant the epiphany Ayano was about to have. She was ready to take her actions to the next level and ultimately make her dreams true, starting with Osana's "disappearance."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Ayano whispered under her breath and felt a slight flip in her stomach. Whipping out her phone, she crouched next to the wall and began to type her plan to her new and only ally.

 **Ayano: I think I know how to make Osana suffer.**

As expected, a message popped up in a flash.

 **Info-chan: Excellent. And on a strict deadline too. What did you have in mind?**

 **Ayano: Well, I first need to separate her from Senpai.**

 **Info-chan: Ah yes, that girl basically acts like his shadow. It won't be easy.**

 **Ayano: I know, which is why I need your help.**

 **Info-chan: I can lend you a hand, if you have the shots.**

Ayano sighed and searched through her gallery for the few photos she took earlier that morning. She didn't know how she accomplished it, or how she was able to even go through with it, but she somehow managed to take some panty shots of three girls in the rainbow six circle. It wasn't easy and usually resulted in several failed attempts but thanks to her increasing stealth skills and passable acting, she ultimately got them. And boy did she feel disgusting.

 **Ayano: [Image Attachments Sent]**

 **Info-chan: Excellent work. These will most certainly come in handy.**

Ayano felt the guilt strike at her once more and tried to shove aside the horrendous use those shots will be put to.

 **Ayano: Yeah anyways, what is your plan?**

 **Info-chan: I overheard that Osana was going to give a homemade bento to Senpai tomorrow and ask him to meet her by the cherry tree.**

 **Ayano: What should I do?**

 **Info-chan: I know you may not like the sound of it but it will most likely kill two birds with one stone.**

 **Ayano: What do you mean by that?**

 **Info-chan: Tomorrow morning, I want you to poison Senpai's bento.**

Ayano stared down at her phone and felt both shock and anger boil inside her. What the hell was she talking about?

 **Ayano: Are you nuts?! I'm trying to hurt Osana, NOT Senpai!**

 **Info-chan: Relax. Thanks to your panty shots, I will supply you with a mild poison to mix into his bento. The worst it will do is upset his stomach and force him to visit the nurse. Not only will he harbor some resentment towards Osana, but he will leave her for the rest of the day.**

 **Ayano: Ultimately creating an opening for me to arrange something with Osana and strike her…**

 **Info-chan: Precisely. Expect the poison in your locker tomorrow morning and make sure you don't mess up the timing. She will return once the school day begins.**

 **Ayano: Trust me. I won't fail.**

 **Info-chan: I can't wait to see what you'll do to her.**

After their final exchange, Ayano flipped her phone shut and walked away from the chatting duo with a twisted smile planted on her face, one far different from Budo's cheerful grin. Yesterday was the final spark that ignited her desire for vengeance and the wish to make her rival disappear from Senpai's side…forever. How many more Osana interventions could she take before it totally ripped her apart?

If she took no action, her beloved would be taken by another girl and leave Ayano alone in the dust. It was up to her to steer their destiny then let it play out on its own. After all, Senpai was the first person to ever notice her. He did so in her dreams.

With those thoughts spinning in her mind, she barely paid attention to the boy standing in front of her and instantly smashed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" A masculine voice pleaded as she tried to come to her senses. Still leaning against him, Ayano realized she had her hands up against his stomach and felt her fingers brush against his abs. Reality instantly hit and she immediately pushed herself backwards and stared at him with a face as red as a tomato.

"B-Budo?" She muttered and almost felt relieved to know it was someone she at least talked to and not some random guy. Budo gazed down at her with widened eyes and couldn't shake the fact that she had ran her hands against his muscles. If a simple touch of their shoulders got him flustered the poor boy had crimson beating through his cheeks.

"A-Ayano, I uh, didn't see you there…" He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck while trying to mask his blushes. Though he wanted to make the situation seem like an accidental collision, he only knew the truth. As the girl was spying on her crush, he was spying on her. Friday was tomorrow and he had to be super alert over her actions. Luckily for him, the club agreed to treat the lunchbreak like an average lunchbreak and allow him to slip into the shadows and watch over her movements. He of course hadn't planned for her to bump into him like that.

"That's alright, I should've been more aware of where I was going," She stuttered and focused her eyes on anything but him. How did this boy always show up at the strangest of times? She had almost overlooked their chance encounter yesterday and how he somehow got her to agree with him taking her home.

She would've rejected him completely if it wasn't for the idea that popped into her mind. Because Osana had struck her final cord, Ayano knew she was ready to take action. If she got close to Budo and joined his little club, then she'd not only gain his trust but also learn how to defend herself and build her physical strength. _"I mean, he's practically the school's hero. With him on my side, I'd be invincible."_

"Not at all. I was so focused on the view that I missed what was right in front of me," Budo muttered a nervous laugh and pointed out at the horizon for an added effect. Ayano followed his gaze and stared at the sun casting its rays over the field surrounding the school. In the distance, they both could see the cherry blossom tree gently sway with the afternoon breeze as its pedals tumbled in the air. They smiled at the sight, each one having different thoughts cross their minds.

" _One day, I will confess to her under that tree."_

" _One day, Senpai will confess to me under that tree."_

"Wow," Ayano whispered while gazing at the tree with sparkling eyes. Budo couldn't help but drag his sights over towards her and melt from her radiating beauty. Even though a part of him could guess who she was thinking about, it still couldn't chip away at the present moment. He had never seen such a peaceful and gentle expression shine on her face. He had never seen someone look so incredible.

" _Wow."_ He thought to himself as dozens of fuzzy emotions fluttered in his heart. If he were Taro, he could've reached his hand out to intertwine with hers, or bent over and gently kiss her on the cheek. Maybe he could've pulled her into his arms. But he was not Taro and he knew she didn't want his affection. At least not yet.

" _Someday Ayano,"_ He sighed, _"Someday you will let me love you."_

"I don't blame you, the view is amazing," Ayano's voice echoed from beside him.

" _And someday you will love me too."_

"Ha-ha, see what I mean?" He joined her before she'd catch on to his love-struck gaze. Although things were beginning to fall into place, their brief moment was coming to an end as the school bell called out to all the students. Budo cursed to himself wishing they'd have just a little more time, especially when Ayano was willingly standing next to him and talking to him.

"I'll see you around Budo Senpai," Ayano turned to him and waved.

"I hope so!" He chuckled on the outside and felt his heart plummet from within. The dark haired girl paused for a moment as if she had something left to say but spun around towards the staircase. Budo watched her vanish with the crowd and leave him once again.

"I hope so…" He whispered and stared out at the sun once more.

" _I like talking to you,"_ was what Ayano wanted to say but knew it was just a slip of the mind. But even if she tried to bury it, their little walk home meant much more than what she wanted it to be. With her brain always straining over Senpai and Osana, it was nice to spend a moment and lessen the weight on her shoulders.

Budo Senpai somehow appeared when she needed someone to talk to. Info-chan was only good for scheming and she really had no other friends, so he was all she had at the moment. She was still a girl who desired someone to go to and actually listen to her. She knew she wanted to trick the martial arts president for her benefit, but maybe it was an excuse to spend more time with him. Whatever it was, she needed to stop thinking about it and keep it secondary to her ultimate plans.

Regardless, she walked away from the rooftop with a smile.

* * *

"Budo? Hellooooooo!" A certain green haired ditz had caught Budo standing frozen on the rooftop and thought it'd be wise to sneak up behind him and wave her hand in his face.

"Midori!" He blinked and jumped back from her with his hands in the air. The girl let out a perky laugh and motioned him towards the door.

"Well come on then! You don't wanna be late for class!" She tugged at his sleeve and dragged him along her side until Budo wiggled out of her grip halfway down the stairs.

Though he really didn't want to be stuck with the chatty firecracker, he knew he had to root his mind back to his job. His little collision with the Ayano totally shifted his focus on his selfish wants rather than the fate of Osana's life. In the other timeline, he remembered that Osana's corpse was found with a deep wound in her neck. Ayano had most likely met her in the classroom where the body was found and stabbed her in the throat, but that had to of happened at a much later time. The most important question was still unanswered.

" _How did Ayano separate Osana and Taro?"_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be full of time crunches and Budo dashing around trying to save lives like a good kiddo. Anyways, CYA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bento Problems

**Hi guys! Here is another longer chapter for you all to enjoy. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Personal problems as well as vacation got in the way but everything is back on track now! Here we get to see Budo rush around and intercept whatever Ayano has planned:)**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Nine: Bento Problems_

Budo stepped outside of the clubroom with a towel wrapped around his neck as he felt his heart pound within him. While the other members continued to wrap up their morning exercises, Budo had exited the room in order to take a quick break and 'refresh his mind.' Though it seemed odd for the club leader to step out, he needed the extra time alone. His deadline was quickly approaching and the duties as a hero clouded his mind from the rest of his activities. He found himself spacing out during club exercises and the anxiety only escalated his heartbeat. If today's events matched the other timeline's, then a corpse would be discovered after school.

The martial arts president sighed and pressed his back against the wall while dabbing the sweat forming on his forehead. He knew this day would last longer than any other day of the school year. It was time to quit hiding in the sidelines and actually make a move, but he didn't know when. Ayano seemed pretty 'okay' so far but he couldn't decipher what was really swirling in her shrouded mind. He did make a few new interactions with her here and there but there was no sure way of knowing whether it helped stop the murder spree. Today was the day to see if time really could be changed, and if people could be changed.

Just as he was about to return to his room, his eyes caught a glimpse of duel orange pigtails whipping around the corner. He recognized the feisty girl's signature hairstyle and stealthily crept to the corner of the wall in order to pinpoint her movements. Not only did he question Osana's early arrival but also the fact that she came to school without Taro, which in his mind seemed beyond normal. The girl was practically his shadow and latched onto the poor guy like a life-sucking leech. To see her come to school as early as the martial arts club members, and alone, meant something was definitely off. Not only that, but she was sprinting down the hallway as if being chased! He hoped Ayano had no place in her weird behavior…

" _What if she's running from Ayano?!"_ Budo swallowed and felt more sweat gather on his face. He quickly dabbed at his forehead once again and felt another presence appear behind him.

"Ayano!" He spun on his toes with raised fists only to find himself face to face with a fellow member. Sho took a quick step back and tugged at his own towel with a shaky grin.

"Easy there Masuta, I get you like the girl but damn, was that your plan to seduce her?" He eyed the startled president and tried to contain his growing laughter.

"Wait what?!" Budo blurted with a red face and immediately cleared his throat, a stern expression replacing his shock. "No see, you've got it all wrong. I was…" He averted his eyes while his mind sought for a logical explanation.

" _You idiot! The more you drag your feet, the more time you're wasting. Osana may die today!"_

"I was just practicing some quick exercises." Budo muttered with a poker face, his mind cheering on his smooth recovery.

" _That's right, speed it along. You need to find Osana!"_

Sho only blinked at his leader and allowed a small period of silence to form between them.

"Pfffft!" The disciple chuckled and Budo widened his eyes while he felt his knees wobble beneath him. "Whatever you say man! That girl really has you going nuts these days, huh?"

" _Ha. You have no idea."_

Budo let out a sigh. "So, did you want something?"

Sho patted the frozen leader on the back and smirked. "Yes yes, we were wondering when you'd step back in."

"Ah, well actually…" Budo glanced down the hallway and towards the bend where Osana disappeared. He needed to discover the answers to all his questions without causing a fuss from his club, but they could read him like an open book. It wasn't easy for him to be a model student, club president, murder detective, hero and potential boyfriend all at the same time! Maybe it was wise to play along with Sho's teasing and admit to his crush, thus making his tasks as a hero much simpler. Since Ayano was the killer, he'd have a reason to always be around her and the club would only see it as a boy trailing his crush.

" _Creepy. Then you'd be no different from Ayano."_

Sho squinted his eyes at Budo and revealed a wide grin. "You can't fool me Masuta. I know what you're thinking right now."

"You do?" Budo glanced up as Sho nodded his head sternly. The disciple whipped his towel around his shoulder and leaned his back against the frame of the clubroom door.

"You wanna leave today's morning practice and meet up with Ayano, don't yah? To 'refresh' that mind of yours?"

Budo felt the lightbulb bounce above his head and decided to go along with his crush plan. As long as the club knew of his crush, they'd at least be more supportive towards him staying by Ayano…whether it would be to prevent murder or because he wanted to be by her.

" _Selfish, are we?"_ Budo thought and grinned. The club already seemed to be catching onto it anyways.

"Yes, I do want to see her. You got me." He confessed with shrugged shoulders as Sho shot him a thumbs up. Budo was shocked to see his immediate act of approval but what more could he expect from this particular disciple?

"I knew it! Alright Masuta, I'll have Mina take over for you and you can run to your love."

Budo rolled his eyes. "A-ha, funny."

"The things we do for love, eh?" Sho elbowed Budo but then slouched as his grin faded into a sigh. "Not that I'd know though…ha-ha…"

"Right, so I'm just leaving practice this one time."

"Whaaa wait! Could you at least show one tiny ounce of sympathy for me?"

"Tell Mina I am too, though this will be great practice for when she becomes the new president."

"Budo!"

The club president chuckled and crossed his arms. "Relax, even _you_ have someone out there, I'm sure of it."

"How cute."

"But anyways, I'd never let a girl overthrow my duties as your leader."

"Alright, alright! Would you get going already!" He smirked and shoved at his leader's back.

Budo nodded and sprinted off towards the direction Osana vanished to, leaving Sho still leaning in the doorway. He watched his leader fade from the corner and noticed a fellow club member join him in the hall.

"Where did Budo go?" Mina asked while the other members sparred in the clubroom.

Sho stretched his arms in the air and revealed a faint smile. "Even Budo needs to live a little. Finally, something else exists in his brain other than martial arts."

"Maybe that's how you see it, but I'm not sure I like this change."

Sho perked up and tilted his head. "What change? Cut him some slack, he's just got a little crush."

"I'm not sure what it is but there's something about Ayano that rubs me the wrong way."

"You jealous?"

"No! It's just, I have class with her and I don't know…after watching some of the things she does, there's something off about her. It's like her eyes are empty."

"Pshk, come on. Yeah she's a little distant sometimes but she's just a harmless school girl, unlike you."

Mina jabbed her elbow in his side causing the boy to stumble back and scowl.

"S-See!" Sho grunted and gripped the side now throbbing in pain. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But of all the girls, why would Budo choose someone like her?"

"J-Jealous…?"

"You want me to hit you again?"

"No ma'am."

* * *

Budo darted down the hallways and swiftly maneuvered past the few students roaming the area. Before he was startled by his disciple, he noticed Osana rushing towards the second year classrooms and figured the rooms were worth checking. After all, Osana was found dead in her own pool of blood within classroom 2-1. Her wound was caused by a stab to the neck, though the murder weapon and murderer were never found. He hoped a better sight awaited him within the classroom.

The president skidded to stop at the room's doors and immediately scurried to cover once he recognized the pigtailed girl messing with something at her desk. Peaking behind the corner, he watched the very-much-alive Osana mutter to herself while fiddling with two bento boxes. It looked as if she were inspecting them and freaking out over their presentation. Budo grinned to himself realizing what the girl was preparing to do. It was no secret to him that she had always liked Taro and now she was actually starting to take action with her feelings. If Ayano and Taro's collision never happened, Osana would've been happily dating her crush without the threat of elimination. Maybe in this timeline she would finally live that reality. No, not maybe, but definitely.

"Jeez," Osana let out a sigh and quickly wiped at her forehead. "H-He better like it."

Budo could sense the anxiety in her voice and watched her gently wrap up the bentos with shaky hands. He had never seen such a fragile side of the stubborn girl and felt even more determined to save her. Since she was today's obvious target, he needed to keep an eye on her and thwart whatever Ayano had planned up her sleeve.

Once she finished adjusting the two bentos, she took a step back from her desk and quickly spun on her toes towards the door.

" _Shit!"_ Budo panicked and instantly dashed over towards the vending machines occupying the large space between the second year classrooms. He threw himself in front of one of the machines and pretended to gaze over the drink choices while he heard Osana sprint past him, her footsteps gradually fading in the distance. The dark haired boy relaxed his shoulders and peered down the hallway to make sure she had completely vanished. She was probably dashing to meet with Taro now that she had her bentos prepped and ready for lunchtime. Budo wanted to go follow her, but his gut was telling him to return to the room.

He slipped inside the now empty classroom and strolled over to the two bentos resting on her desk. One was wrapped in a blue cloth while the other in pink, obviously indicating which bento belonged to who. There was clearly nothing off about the two meals since he saw Osana herself prep them so he was probably wasting his time. The president sighed and was about to return to the hallway when he heard another set of footsteps approach towards the door. Budo jumped on his feet knowing he had no time to escape the room and instead darted his eyes around for a hiding spot. By the time the other doors swung open, he had already slid his body under the teacher's podium, his heart now crawling up his throat. The doors were then closed shut, leaving him alone with his unknown guest.

The footsteps carefully crept over towards the back of the room and Budo tried to peek his head out to the side for a better view. His eyes caught a glimpse of the familiar dark ponytail swaying behind the girl carrying a small bottle, her glare focused on Osana's bentos.

" _Ayano?!"_ He thought to himself and scooted further out to see a better view of the crime unraveling in front of him. Ayano set the bottle aside and worked at untying the cloth wrapped around the lunches. She carefully took the lids off of each of them and stared at the perfected work done by Osana.

" _Dammit, what is she doing?"_ Budo crawled out a little bit further since the girl's back was blocking most of the scene. He watched her scowl at the boxes and uncap the bottle she had carried with her.

"How cute." Ayano muttered to herself as she stared at Osana's work with a deadpan expression. To think she was required to poison her Senpai's meal, but only for the sake of them being together. Sometimes lovers were required to face challenges in order to finally come together. After all, love can hurt.

With one last glance towards the doors, Ayano raised the bottle and dropped its contents into Senpai's bento until it dissolved within his food. Budo's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched his crush contaminate not her rival's bento, but Taro's.

" _What is that stuff?"_ Budo felt his brain throb as he tried to decipher Ayano's logic. After she emptied the remaining droplets, she screwed the cap back on and wrapped the bento back in its original cloth. The girl smirked to herself and stepped away from the meals, happy to know she was finally taking action. Once Taro consumed a good helping of the poison, not only would he blame it on Osana but retreat to the nurse, giving Ayano an opening to finish Osana. She already had a note prepared so she could place it in Osana's locker and finally lure her into the classroom. Everything was going according to plan.

Ayano was about to step out when she heard the buzz of her phone. She whipped the cell out and snickered at the messenger who knew when to text at the perfect time.

 **Info-chan: Did you retrieve my gift?**

 **Ayano: Yes, and I just emptied it into Senpai's bento. Are you sure this won't hurt him?**

 **Info-chan: Not at all. Like I said before, it will only upset his stomach. Once he leaves for the nurse, you know what to do.**

Ayano sighed at the messenger and pinched the bridge of her nose. Was she really going to do this? It was like her heart was clawing at her chest while the anxiety took over her whole being. She had to go through with it, she just had to! She couldn't bare the life she lived before and the emptiness she felt within. Taro made her feel something, and she'd rather feel something than nothing at all. With him, her life could be different. It could be better. No more worrying from her dad, no more pretending to be like the other girls and faking her emotions, because Taro would make things better than before. She had to believe he would. She knew he would.

 **Ayano: I know. She won't have a chance to confess to him.**

 **Info-chan: Not when she's gone.**

Ayano slipped her phone away and tried to shake away all the stupid doubts creeping in her mind. It wasn't shame or regret that was haunting her, but something else, something she couldn't put her finger on. No matter what it was, she decided to take a deep breath and continue on with her day, and her plans. Nothing could stop her now. No one could stop her now. No one, except the frazzled boy spying behind a podium.

As soon as Ayano left the room, Budo stepped out from his hiding spot and approached the bentos one last time. He needed to see what Ayano had done to Taro's bento and figure out why she went through with it. With careful hands, he unwrapped the bento and peered down at its contents, the liquid still visible in the rice. Budo leaned in and sniffed at the lunch smelling nothing but the food itself.

"What _did_ she do to this?!" He picked up the boxed case and eyed it, still unable to deduce the liquid. _"She wouldn't poison it, would she?"_ Budo found it hard to believe that Ayano would poison her crush's meal, but it was still a possibility. Seriously, what else would it be? But if she wanted to poison one, wouldn't it be Osana's?

Not wanting to take any chances, Budo gathered both bentos and headed towards the hallway with his mind spinning with thoughts. He forced his memories to return to the previous timeline and pinpoint what happened to everyone that day. He obviously remembered Osana's corpse discovered in the classroom, but she was struck in the neck, not poisoned. The time was also near the end of school when most students had returned home. What did that have to do with the bentos?

Unless…

He then recalled his friend missing classes after lunch due to stomach pains. He was the one actually assigned to deliver Taro's work and assignments, which meant that his friend had to of been poisoned! His illness kicked in around lunchtime after all! She used a light poison in order to separate Taro and Osana.

" _Pretty clever Ayano."_ Budo smirked and dashed down the steps with the bentos in hand. He only had thirty minutes to fix the mess before the bell rang, but how would he do it? He couldn't just toss them or else Osana would flip out and be devastated; she worked so hard on them. Damn his good heart, god dammit.

Budo had now found himself on the bottom floor where students cluttered the halls. He couldn't let Osana or Ayano see the bentos and he still didn't know what to do with them. To him, it felt like he was carrying two explosives. Panicking, he glanced around the halls for some sort of solution, anything to get rid of the poison without sparking more chaos. The martial arts president shook his head in frustration and spun on his toes, instantly colliding with another student. Budo could barely register a face before stumbling backwards, the bentos flying out if his hand and smashing against the floor.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" A gentle voice cried above him and scurried to pick up the fallen lunches. Budo rubbed the back of his neck and blinked at the young girl wearing an apron around her waist, the cooking club's president. His eyes then focused on the spilled bentos resting beside him. Though they were in cloth, he knew the caps popped off and the food was mixed everywhere. He quickly hopped to his feet to pick up the blue one so Amai wouldn't touch any of the contents in case the poison leaked.

"Crap." He muttered to himself after gathering the blue bento in his hands. Amai slowly handed him the pink one and blurted out a thousand apologies.

"I'm so sorry Budo! I didn't see you there." She pouted and shook her head at the mess in his hands. Budo had no desire to upset her and put on a dazzling smile to ease her stress.

"No worries Amai! Accidents happen." He grinned and tried fastening the cloths around the lunches.

"No it's not alright. You had made a special lunch for your girlfriend and I ruined everything."

"What?" Budo blinked at her and was about to explain things when an idea popped into his head. Usually it worked the other way, but Budo could become a boy who had made lunch for his girl. Glancing at the two mangled lunches, Budo nodded. "Y-yes, you're right. I was going to give this to my girlfriend but that's alright, I'll just tell her I dropped them on accident."

"Huh? No! I need to make things right!" Amai narrowed her brows and revealed a determined grin. She reached her hands behind her back and tightened the knot on her apron. "You were lucky to bump into the cooking club's president!"

Amai motioned Budo to follow her and led him down the hall and into the cooking club's room where a few members were preparing snacks. Budo stepped inside the frilly room and glanced around at all the utensils and machines along the walls and on the cupboards. He hadn't really been in the clubroom before and wondered if he was the first boy to step in there, only due to the bright and pink décor. Hey, what did he know?

"Are you sure we have enough time to remake these?" Budo asked and set the messed up bentos on the countertop. Amai was already digging in the fridge and cupboard for ingredients and tools necessary to complete the meal. She smiled back at Budo after plopping down several materials beside the bentos.

"Of course! Don't underestimate my skills." She winked and started to unwrap the pink bento. Budo undid the blue one and dumped its mixed remains into the trash so he could thoroughly clean the box's compartments. Amai did the same to the pink one and set both empty bentos in front of her.

"I can usually whip out two under this much time but we want to make it cute, right? I already have some pre-cut veggies prepared which will also speed things along. How about I help you make one and you make the other? This way they'll be perfect and adorable for your girl." Amai turned to him with a hearty grin and Budo widened his eyes. He was a master of the arts, martial arts to be exact. He couldn't recall a time when he actually cooked something, and if he did, it probably didn't taste good. The utensils in front of him seemed foreign to the things he was used to. How was he going to accomplish this?

"S-Sounds good to me." Budo nodded and felt sweat form on his forehead.

"Excellent! Now should we make a new meal or keep it similar to the ones you made before?"

"The same!" Budo blurted out. He had to keep the bentos just like they were so suspicions wouldn't rise.

"Alright! Since you made this special for your girl, I'll make yours and you can make your girlfriend's. That way it will be from you." She smiled and got to work on 'his' while he stood frozen in front of the pink one. He had no clue where to begin and didn't want to admit it to Amai. He needed to make it look like he knew what he was doing, otherwise the story would no longer make any sense. To her, he was a boy who had already made these so he just needed to recreate what 'he' had done. At least Amai was doing Taro's.

" _Rest in peace, Osana."_ Budo cracked his knuckles and tried to mimic whatever Amai was doing, though it proved to be quite difficult. Amai's looked so perfect compared to the mess Budo was making. It didn't look any better than when it was dropped on the floor.

Budo could sense the other cooking club members eye him with concerned looks but that didn't stop him from carrying on. While the time flew by, he attempted to fix his mistakes and model off of Amai's presentation. In the end, the bento looked pretty convincing, at least in his mind.

"Done!" Amai exclaimed and showed Budo the masterpiece she had completed. Osana was going to win Taro's heart alright. The boy wouldn't see it coming. One bite and bam, his heart.

"That's awesome! How's this?" Budo nodded excitedly and presented his bento, which didn't look half bad. Amai smiled down at his although her fake expression couldn't fool anyone. The bento looked alright except for the black aura surrounding the box.

"Oh, h-how nice," Amai threw two thumbs up, somewhat startled by the mystical force swirling around his food.

"Thank you so much Amai," Budo smiled while wrapping up the bentos, "I really owe you."

"Nonsense! I made you dropped them to begin with, it was the least I could do."

"I can't wait to eat mine!" Budo exclaimed though he knew another lucky bastard would devour its contents.

"Your girlfriend will love yours too!" Amai grinned and tried to hide her doubts. Budo gathered the lunches and headed towards the door, five minutes remaining on the clock.

"It's the thought that counts!" Amai called after Budo who dashed up the stairs and towards the classroom. He needed to place the bentos back on Osana's desk and continue with his murder prevention plan. Even though he intercepted the poison attempt, he was sure someone else was going to get poisoned. Osana was a tough girl, she could stomach his cooking.

Right?

* * *

 **And there you have it. Budo can't cook:( RIP OSANA. Next chapter we'll see how much they "love" their new lunches and what Ayano has to say about it, mwhahahaha! Until next time, CYA!**


	10. Chapter 10: Misunderstandings

**Welcome back to more Hero Sim! Is Budo prepared for the craziest lunch of his life? Probably not. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Ten: Misunderstandings_

Though there were voices around her, she could not hear them. Her heart was only focused on one goal and that was elimination. Yet she couldn't shake the stirring feeling roaming inside her, the feeling of getting caught or even…betrayed. Did she love the boy that much to destroy any woman who stood between them? If she wasn't meant to go through with the deed, then why did fate bring them together? It wasn't a cheesy acknowledgement to love or a simple crush causing her to feel so strongly towards him. She needed him. From the moment she crossed paths with him it was as if something inside her awakened. The ability to feel like never before.

Even when she was a young girl, she felt isolated from the others. She could feel emotions like anyone else, but none of it mattered. There wasn't a force driving her to carry on like the other kids. Her father was worried by her cold personality but she couldn't help that. She needed the extra push, someone who could awaken the emotions bottled up inside her. For a reason she couldn't explain, Taro had somehow sparked the very force needed to give her life meaning. She wasn't going to let that feeling slip away.

Lunch was drawing nearer and Ayano shot a few glances over at Osana who appeared to be nervous. Her legs constantly shook beneath her desk as she impatiently tapped her fingernails on the wooden surface. Ayano grinned to herself while imagining Taro's expression after eating the poisoned bento. He'd flip out at Osana and leave her in the dust. Then he'd find himself in Ayano's arms, his one and true love. The thought of it made her cheeks blush and she quickly tried to focus her attention back on her lessons. Despite her excitement and her hatred towards Osana, she couldn't help but think about how the pigtailed girl would fall because she loved the wrong man. She must've spent time prepping those bentos and now none of the efforts would matter. She would be gone and he would have Ayano.

Info-chan was positive that this was the right approach. Though Ayano was prepped for the plan, she found it hard to think of her actions as _murder._ Osana was going to disappear, that's all there was to it. In her mind, there could be no place for regrets. Not when love, and the sake of her own life, was on the line. He could change things for her.

* * *

Once the bell for lunch rang, Budo whipped out of his seat and jogged down the hall for the staircase. Throughout his class lessons, he couldn't stop thinking about the mutated mess resting in Osana's bento. Even though Ayano was the one trying to eliminate the girl, Budo's failure would be the death of Osana's stomach. But on a more positive note, he never tasted it, so maybe the results would surprise him too! No matter, as long as the murder attempt was prevented, that was all he really needed to worry about.

He flung the rooftop's doors open and frantically scanned the area for Osana and Budo's eating spot. Midori was already standing in her usual place with her phone held up in front of her eyes. The giddy girl was rocking on her heels while typing more nonsense to the unknown man on the other side. No one knew who the guy was but at least he distracted Midori's attention from the rest of the students. Without anything else to do, Budo sighed and decided to lean against the rooftop railing until his targets approached the bench. He also had to keep an eye open for Ayano and make sure she didn't catch on to his involvement with the intervention.

The sun hovered over the school rooftop while more students ventured off to their places. Budo arched his head back and watched the clouds gently cross over the building. He could hear Midori mutter to herself beside him and the volume of her ruckus was unbearable. The dark haired boy begged for the whining to cease.

"Is everything alright, Midori?" Budo asked and the girl whipped her head up with concerned eyes.

"No! YandereDev totally changed the game on me and now I have more questions!" She panicked and continued to type away on her phone. Budo tilted his head to the side and stared at her with puzzled eyes.

" _So she talks to a game developer, huh? Never knew Midori was a gamer."_ Budo thought while trying to imagine it.

"What game?" He turned to her and she immediately shot back an answer while holding up her phone.

"Yandere Simulator!"

"Yandere what?" Budo scratched his head.

"Yandere Simulator! You know, the game where you play as a girl who kills—"

"I don't think I heard of that one." Budo muttered as more people approached the rooftop.

"W-Well anyways, he changed the whole premise of the game and I don't know why!"

"How so?"

"It's called Hero Simulator now! You play as a guy who intervenes in murd—"

Budo's focused shifted away from Midori's ramble and over to the familiar duo exiting the rooftop doors. In a flash, the martial arts president slipped away from the chatterbox and over to the other doors in order to keep out of sight. In the distance, Budo could also see another spy follow behind the duo, a stalker waiting to see if her plan was in motion. Everyone was in their places. Now it was time to see who would prevail.

"Alright Osana, I'm ready!" Taro chuckled and sat down on the bench while the pigtailed girl nervously unwrapped her homemade bentos. She cradled Taro's box in her arms and stood in front of him with a stern face.

"Y-You better like it!" She demanded and thrusted the box in front of him for his taking. He smiled up at the box and gently took it from her hands, their fingers swiftly grazing each other's. The contact caused Osana's face to beam red but she tried to force it aside with more of her delightful personality.

"If it's from you, I'm sure I will," Taro grinned and uncapped the box, the heavens shining down on its perfected contents. Osana's jaw dropped at the masterpiece and even Taro's facial expression changed. "Wow, this looks amazing!" Taro exclaimed and eagerly grabbed his chopsticks.

"W-Well of course it is, I made it after all," Osana nodded and couldn't believe how much better it looked. Budo smirked from his spot knowing the truth behind its fantastic presentation. He also wished Osana would shove her pride aside for once and allow her heart to takeover. She would've had Taro sooner. Even if the bento was incredible, not everyone stared in awe at it.

Across the way was a dark haired girl grimacing behind her hiding spot. Her fingers harshly gripped at the wall as she scowled at the two and their precious moment. It wouldn't matter though, because even if the bento looked great, Taro would suffer from its hidden surprise and Osana would be in serious trouble. However, she didn't remember it looking _that_ good.

Osana sat down beside Taro and placed her bento on her lap. After she unwrapped its cloth and opened the box, she winced at the smell excreting from the mixed veggies. Taro glanced over at the meal with widened eyes as he stared at the black fog surrounding the food.

"What the…?" Osana stared down at it in horror and Taro cocked his head.

"Osana, why does yours have black smoke around it?" He asked and the girl slapped on a fake smile, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Because, because it's supposed to!" She hollered, her voice faltering as she spoke. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of her Senpai and she certainly didn't recall this gross mess from earlier.

"Anyways, you ready to dig in? Because I can't wait to!" Taro laughed and hovered his chopsticks over the meats in his bento. Osana gulped and hesitantly picked up her set of chopsticks so she could poke at the alien food. Maybe the bento got mixed and matched when she was carrying it up here.

Budo crossed his fingers for Osana's sake while Ayano clutched her fists for Taro's poisonous lunch. The two were on opposite sides of the roof, both intently watching their targets pick away at their bentos. Taro was shoveling his in with glee while Osana still held the food onto her chopsticks. The dark aura was not an appealing attribute to the boxed lunch. She just sat their stagnant, debating whether to chow down on the meal or not. She did make the bento after all so she should just go with it. What could go wrong?

Ayano was growing impatient while watching her beloved Senpai enjoy his meal. He was supposed to be cowering over with stomach pains, not shoving it into his mouth with a joyful expression. The dark haired girl was about to whip out her phone and ask Info-chan how long it took before the poison kicked in. Worst of all, it looked like Senpai was enjoying his bento more than Osana's, and Ayano didn't tamper her rival's meal.

The pigtailed girl finally decided to take a bite for the sake of not looking like a complete fool in front of her crush. After swallowing the oddly flavored piece of meat, the food dropped into her stomach like a rock and made her insides feel twisted and bunched together. Her stomach even sounded off an unusual noise.

"This is delicious!" Taro nudged Osana and all the girl could do was nod slowly, her face turning pale and lifeless.

Budo winced at the faces Osana was making in the distance and felt uncomfortable watching her eat his disgraceful meal. At least his friend was hearty and healthy, not cringing from the poison. On the other side, Ayano pulled out her phone and nervously texted Info-chan for some sort of reasoning. Just as expected, the red head instantly replied to the message.

 **Info-chan: Is something wrong?**

 **Ayano: Yes! The poison isn't working! In fact, Osana is expressing more pain than Senpai.**

 **Info-chan: Did you poison the wrong one?**

 **Ayano: Of course not! I definitely poisoned his. What should I do?**

 **Info-chan: Be patient and watch. If nothing happens, report back to me.**

 **Ayano: You don't think someone would have done something to it, do you?**

 **Info-chan: Are you implying that someone knew what you were doing?**

Ayano lowered her phone and felt an odd feeling creep up her spine. She was sure she poisoned the right one, but even so, she couldn't help but think that something else was going on. Could it be possible that someone else caught on to her sinister plans? But if someone did, wouldn't they report her? There wasn't any evidence to prove her guilty…unless they found the poison. Info-chan was the only one who knew about her actions, but she was helping Ayano! She gave her the poison to begin with. She wouldn't betray her, would she?

Ayano felt her own stomach do flips within her as she clutched at her head with frightened eyes. None of those theories made any sense because it looked like Osana was experiencing pain. If the poison was removed, then why was the pigtailed brat practically hunching over in agony. There was only one explanation Ayano could think of at the moment and that was that someone else had swapped the poisons. Another person besides Ayano was trying to eliminate Osana, but for what purpose?

Ayano shook her head not wanting to believe the sudden realization that came to mind. There was someone else in the school who wanted Senpai too. The rival must have snuck in after Ayano left and swiftly swapped the bentos so Osana would suffer. Ayano had no idea how intense the battlefield would get, but the thought of another woman angered her even more. And this other girl was a greater challenge than expected. No one was going to get Taro. No one but Ayano.

* * *

"Hey Budo!" A sweet voice called from behind the martial arts president. Budo spun on his feet to face the girl who had helped him make the bentos.

"Amai! What are you doing up here?" He asked while trying to glance between Ayano and Osana. The cooking club president smiled up at him.

"I came to see how things went with your girlfriend! I asked a member from your club where you were and they told me I would find you up here. So where's your bento?" Amai stepped forward and Budo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh well, I gave it to…" His eyes wandered towards Taro who was happily devouring its contents. Amai followed his gaze and widened her eyes at the boy eating from the blue bento.

"T-Taro?" Amai stuttered and felt her cheeks flush.

"Yeah see…"

Amai turned to him with a worried face. "So um, was he the one you wanted to—"

"Wait, what?!" Budo blinked down at the cook and waved his arms in defense. "Ha! No no no no! S-See, he's my best friend, right? And he forgot his lunch today so I gave him mine."

"Oh, that makes sense. How nice of you." Amai smiled sweetly and watched Taro with a dreamy gaze. Budo was shocked to see her stare at his friend with googly eyes and feared it was because…she liked him.

' _Idiot!"_ His mind scolded him while he watched her peaceful expression. _"Don't you remember who the second corpse was?"_

Budo froze in place, his thoughts finally digging further into the future. He just had to get the second victim involved, didn't he?

"It looks like he really likes the food," Amai muttered while rocking on her heels. Budo swallowed and nodded along.

"Yeah, he sure does. It was made by you after all." He paused and glanced down at the floor. "Do you like him?"

Amai's body stiffened as she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Budo's sudden question caught her off guard but she wasn't afraid to admit the truth. Unlike Ayano and Osana, she was proud of what she felt. She eased her shoulders and whispered softly.

"Yes."

* * *

"Osana?" Taro waved his hand in front of the girl as her face twisted with disgust. The two of them could hear her stomach roar, causing Osana to further panic.

"Y-Yes?" She asked with a shaky smile, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Taro set aside his bento and reached for her forehead. He turned his hand around so he could feel for her temperature. "What are you doing?!" Osana scooted back, flustered by his touch.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look pale." He leaned over towards her causing her to inch away once more.

"I'm fine, d-dummy!" She hollered back but he refused to listen to her lies.

"Osana if you're not feeling well please let me take you to the nurse."

"I said I'm fine!"

"I know you better than anyone. Your words tell me your fine but your face tells me otherwise."

"Just forget about it, okay…" She clutched her stomach as the world grew fuzzy.

"So where's the other bento, Budo? Did you give it to your girlfriend?" Amai tried to redirect the conversation away from her crush and focus things on Budo's love life. The boy muffled a faint laugh while trying to think up yet another excuse but he didn't have much time. Amai's eyes wandered to the girl besides Taro and the familiar pink bento in her hands.

"Oh Budo! I didn't know Osana was your girlfriend!" Amai gasped and gave Budo a thumbs up for support. The martial arts president felt like he was slapped with a brick, not once seeing Osana as anything close to the dateable type. He could hear the baka's repeating in his head like a broken record.

"Well uh—" Budo didn't know what else to say and how to resolve the deep trench of lies he had already dug himself into.

"Why aren't you sitting with her?"

"I don't think she liked my bento…" Budo muttered while watching the girl hunch over in pain. It was the truth, no matter what their relationship was. Amai stared at the poor girl with widened eyes, almost wishing she did make both bentos.

"Osana!" Taro called to the pigtailed girl as she bolted from the bench with her hand covering her mouth. She couldn't take the stomach pains any longer and finally submitted to the turmoil churning inside her. She dashed passed Midori while Ayano quickly dove to cover, her cellphone clutched to her chest. Several students froze at the doors as Osana approached them with burning eyes.

"Out of my way!" She shouted and pushed past them with her sights set on the third floor restroom.

"Your girlfriend!" Amai cried and turned to Budo who remained frozen in place. The boy watched his friend leap from his seat and he knew he had to do something. His cooking poisoned her!

" _What is happening?!"_ Ayano thought and peeked out at her Senpai. Budo rushed to Taro's aid and helped him gather the bentos.

"Go after her, I'll get these." Budo nodded to his friend while stacking the boxes in his arms.

"I think she ran to the girl's room. I'll go get the nurse!" Taro responded with determined eyes and took off towards the stairway. Budo watched his friend burst through the doors and disappear down the stairs as he sought to help his childhood friend.

"Sheesh…" Budo sighed and plopped down on the bench. Who knew lunchtime could turn into a total fiasco? Even though he felt drained by all the nonsense happening around him, at least he won this round. For now.

Ayano stepped out from her corner and almost wanted to drop to her knees. All of that planning for nothing. Senpai not only loved his bento but his concern for Osana tripled. The pigtailed brat would soon be surrounded by the school nurse and a worrying Taro, giving Ayano no time to strike her. If her illness proved to be severe, she'd be confined in her home and safe from Ayano's meddling. Osana suddenly became invincible. Worst yet, she could confess to Senpai once she recovered, and during that span of time another rival could take the opportunity to confess.

" _Dammit! Who was stupid enough to do this?!"_ Ayano shook her head with a fiery rage boiling within her. She shot her eyes around the rooftop, locating any present suspect capable of performing such a task. She eyed Midori who still fixated on her phone. She probably missed the whole show due to her short attention span.

" _That ditz couldn't have interfered with my plans."_ Ayano rolled her eyes and then spotted the cooking club's president approach Budo senpai.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend…" Amai spoke quietly and sat down beside the exhausted boy. He tilted his head towards her and grinned.

"No worries. She's a tough cookie. She can handle it." Budo chuckled to himself and leaned his back against the wall. When would he tell her he and Osana would never happen?

Ayano squinted her eyes at her. _"Only she could make such a beautiful bento for Senpai."_

"Anyways, stop by the cooking club whenever you can! I'd be happy to teach you some pointers." Amai stood up from the bench and smiled down at Budo. He didn't know whether to take that as an offer or an insult.

"Sure thing." He grinned and waved the cook goodbye. Now that the first murder was prevented, he could finally find some time for his club activities and studies without all the stress weighing him down. He figured Ayano wouldn't be too happy about the outcome, but this would give him the chance to slip in and grow closer to her. He hoped he would, especially since he felt so distant from her lately. She could probably use someone to talk to after this and he could too. Even if she was his temporary enemy, his feelings for her never wavered. He'd never forget the words she told him before the police took her away. In that timeline, she accepted his feelings. But in this world, it wouldn't be too late for that.

Budo stretched his arms in the air and was about to get up when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He figured it was Sho or Mina nagging about something again, and pulled it out with no other thought in mind. Once he scanned his eyes over the text, he felt all his nerves freeze in place. The unknown messenger sliced through his celebratory mood and ignited a new fear within him.

 **?: Congratulations on intercepting the first murder. But you've only made things worse.**

* * *

 **Budo Budo Budo, silly boy, what did you do? Anyways, I wonder who the person over the phone is? BAHAHAHA! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Errands

**Welcome back guys! Today we see what happens w** **hen grocery shopping turns into something more magical...or terrifying.**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Eleven: Errands_

After a week of playing hero, the weekend had finally arrived and Budo appreciated the temporary break from madness. He had successfully stopped Ayano's first attempt of murder and extended the life of Osana, though he didn't know for how long. He knew the brief period of relaxation wouldn't last because next week would require him to protect not one, but two students from potential death. Budo now had to keep his eyes glued on a bedridden Osana and a cooking fanatic who was constantly surrounded by dangerous kitchen utensils. The thought of such a task continued to beat at his mind as stress continued to take over.

The anxiety had only increased once he found the suspicious text glinting off the screen on his phone. This mysterious stranger knew about Ayano's secret _and_ Budo's heroic actions. They may have been watching their movements all along, but who would do that? Only Budo should know of these things since he experienced the time reset. When he woke up after Ayano's arrest, he saw everyone carry on with their lives as if the murders never happened, because in this timeline they never did happen! No one else knew that time had reset because they never lived past the moment Budo had awaken. He thought he was the only person with this knowledge…did someone else experience the former timeline too?

The martial arts president groaned and rolled over on his side, his eyes gazing out his bedroom window. The afternoon sun had found its way into his room as its rays stretched across the floor and over to his bed. Though he was usually an early bird, he found the extra sleep necessary and a remedy to the fears consuming him. If it was his decision, he would have stayed in his bed all day but a higher authority thwarted his plans. The dark haired boy was startled by the sound of his door swinging open as his father stepped into his room.

"Alright, come on. This isn't like you, you know? If you're not going to do anything, I'll give you something to do." Budo's dad sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here, your mom would appreciate it if you got the groceries. Doesn't that sound like a fun little quest on your day off?" He grinned and waved the paper over Budo's face as the boy sat up from his spot.

"No problem," Budo yawned and grabbed the paper, his eyes scanning over the ingredients for future meals.

"You know, if something's bothering you, you don't have to fight it alone." His father stated. Budo had heard this phrase many times before because he was the one who had said it to others. It was also something he wished he could tell Ayano.

He smiled at his father and stood up from his bed. "I know dad, there's nothing to worry about."

" _At least nothing for_ _ **you**_ _to worry about."_ He thought to himself and let out a sigh.

"Well, if you need anything, just let us know, alright? I can tell something is stressing you out because I know you. You have a knack for putting other people's problems before your own." He stood up from Budo's bed and headed over to the door frame, his body stopping for a quick second. "You're a good kid Budo, but even you deserve to be saved sometimes."

Budo glanced up at the door and allowed his father's words to soak in. After his father disappeared into the hall, Budo remained seated on his bed while his thoughts returned to his efforts. His mind was so set on saving others that his own needs were placed second. He didn't mind it; the thought of protecting his friends meant more to him then his own desires. But saving them was his desires…especially Ayano. What he was doing was his choice and the choice he wanted to make. It was his number one priority.

Yawning, he stood up from his bed and threw on a black T-shirt and jeans while thinking about the upcoming week. Though worry took a whack at his brain, he knew it couldn't stop him from his actions. He didn't care about the obstacles blocking his way, he would fight through them and get the job done. He had already thwarted the first murder attempt so he could take on anything. No one could stop him, not even the mysterious stranger on his phone. His heart was set on changing time. Everyone deserved another chance to live.

Before he headed out to gather the groceries, he paused in front of his dresser and carefully lifted his bandana in his palm. The white strip of fabric was more than a club accessory, but a symbol of his passions and strengths. He joined the martial arts club in order to defend the weak and fight for the truth, but there were other reasons that he kept buried within. The memories of his past began to seep into his thoughts and he tightened his grip around the bandana. He tried to keep those feelings to himself and use them as his motivation to fight, but there were times when he couldn't handle the chains of his burdens. Sometimes the people who protect the suffering were the ones who were strengthened by their suffering.

Budo's heroic persona masked the boy suffering inside…a boy haunted by his childhood and unrequited love. And now that time has passed, it was almost as if those memories were repeating themselves. Would Ayano just be _another_ unrequited love? The thought made his fist clench tighter around the white fabric. He couldn't lose the girl that was healing his broken heart and he was slowly beginning to understand why.

* * *

Budo stepped through the market's doors with his mother's shopping list in his hand and began to hunt down the ingredients. He lifted a basket off the rack and made his way towards the produce section with his mind focused on getting the errands done as quickly as possible. He had more important things to worry about and he needed to keep his eye on Osana and Amai since they were still potential targets. His hands worked at piling up fruits and veggies into the basket until it was time to move on to the next aisle. Once he approached the meats section, he heard someone cussing to the right of him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to see the girl with a mountain of groceries stacked in her shopping cart.

"Dammit! Why do they have to make these recipes so complicated?" The dark haired girl mumbled under her breath as she pushed the massive cart towards another aisle. Budo recognized the long black ponytail and felt his heart pound against his chest. It was a mix of butterflies and fears fluttering within him and he knew the more he was around her, the more nervous he felt being near her. But the martial arts president would never back down from a challenge.

"Ayano?" He asked and reached for her shoulder, causing her to freeze in place. She turned around and met eyes with Budo, both relieved and disappointed that it wasn't her beloved Senpai. When she noticed him direct his attention over towards the cart stocked with mix-matched ingredients, she tried to block his gaze by leaning to the side.

"Oh, hey Budo." She stated with her body standing between him and her cart. Budo tilted his head past her and chuckled.

"So, whatcha got there?"

"Just shopping for some groceries." She darted back with a blank face.

"Some?" He laughed at the mountain resting behind her. She began to shift on her heels.

"I was just looking for stuff to pack my bento with…"

"You packing for an army?" He smiled and noticed her face beginning to redden. The shock of seeing her blush at his comment made him start to blush.

He tried to read her expression and could tell that something was bothering her but she was so hard to get through to. In the other timeline, whenever he attempted to get close to her, she instantly threw up her barriers in defense. It was a challenge, excavating his way to her heart and trying to chip away at the hardened shell surrounding her. He was determined he could do it.

"I'm stacking up on food…"

"Ah, to avoid too many shopping trips?"

"Yup, you got me." She sheepishly smiled and began to push her cart further down the aisle. "I see you got a pretty decent stack of food in your basket."

Budo paused and looked down at his own mini mountain of produce and the checklist his dad had given him. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah, I got tasked with grocery shopping today…otherwise I would have been working out…"

" _Yeah right, you were sleeping like a log."_ His mind began to nag.

"Oh really?" She grinned and reached for some spices sitting on a nearby shelf. She held them up to her eyes and tried to compare and contrast the two while glancing down at her own grocery list. "I would have never expected you doing something like that."

Budo raised his brows. "Is that sarcasm I hear?"

She smiled and tossed one of the spices at the top of her pile. "Maybe."

Budo's eyes widened at her surprise remark and he almost felt giddy inside. Was her personality slowly beginning to soften? The two of them continued to walk down more aisles while Ayano picked away at the shelves and increased the size of her grocery haul.

"Did your parents send you off today too?" He asked and noticed her expression fade into blank stare. She sighed and leaned against the bar of her shopping cart.

"No, they're not home right now."

Budo swallowed, fearful he was leading their conversation into a touchy topic. He already knew a bit about her from the other timeline but they never talked about their parents before. Maybe this could be his chance to learn more about her distant personality, if she was willing to talk about it of course. He had burdens of his own to carry so he'd understand her decision either way.

"Oh…really…" He began, unsure of what to say. Ayano noticed his fidgety behavior and managed a faint smile in order to ease his discomfort.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," She grinned softly, "They're on a little trip…so I get the house to myself."

Budo nodded and cleared his throat. "Does it get lonely? Without them I mean…"

He felt sweat form on his forehead knowing he was pushing the boundaries but Ayano's expression remained unchanged. She simply sighed and continued to push her cart.

"Not at all. In fact, you wanna know a secret?"

Budo's face blushed. "Sure."

"I feel lonely even when they are home."

He felt her words tug at his heart, almost as if he could understand a part of her pain. It was the first time she had ever said anything like that to him and he wondered what other scars stained her mind. Her sentence alone could spawn off a thousand questions but he decided to end it right there. Being with her was like taking his first baby steps: it was a shaky process that required time and commitment. She was beginning to open up to him and he didn't want to rush her. He respected Ayano and her privacy, but he also wanted to be the one to save her from her battles. The day would come, and today was only the beginning.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be here to listen." He grinned and felt his heartbeat strengthen. She stared at him and smiled.

"So you'll always be here in the grocery store when I need someone to talk to?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant," She chuckled with an expression he always wished to see. It was a rare sight to see her cheerful about something other than Taro.

" _Taro!"_ Budo's eyes widened as he glanced between her and her massive shopping cart. _"Of course! That would explain the random assortment of her food mountain. It all rooted back to the bentos Amai and I made. I need to clarify this…"_

"Hey Ayano?"

"Hmmm?" She grunted while trying to push her heavy cart forward.

"I was just wondering…don't you think you're buying way too much?" Budo almost wanted to bite his tongue back as his words floated in the air. Even though his intentions were good, commenting on someone's shopping or eating habits could lead to a bad outcome. He hoped she wouldn't think he was calling her fat of all things.

She stopped pushing her cart and eyed all of the products resting within her mound of food.

"Yes, I know..." She muttered and pulled out a long list from her pocket. "To be honest, I don't even know how to cook, at least nothing fancy."

She handed him the list and he recognized the assortment of dishes taped to the paper. She had cut out popular meals from magazines and taped their recipes onto her shopping list. The dishes ranged from breakfast to dessert, which explained why her products seemed out of place with each other. Even some recipes she got wrong and substituted the ingredients she couldn't find for uncomplimentary alternatives.

"You got a sudden itch for cooking?" He asked and handed the list back to her.

"I was actually thinking of joining the cooking club."

Budo's hairs stood on end as his predictions came true. This was her response to the incident on Friday and her opening for vengeance. Amai was the second victim to begin with and Budo only made things worse. Ayano would not only try to win Taro over with her cooking but finish off Amai during the process. He thought he could get a little break from last week's events but there was no rest for a hero. He had to change Ayano's mind before her plans became reality. He thought she already agreed to his club too!

"The cooking club does sound cool but I thought you said you were joining my club." Budo looked at her with soft eyes, his voice emulating hints of pain and disappointment.

She raised her brows almost as if she had completely forgotten all about their conversation last week. Their walk home in the rain became a precious memory to Budo but it proved to be a one-sided thought. She had clearly wiped that memory from her mind and looked at their walk as something less than special. It must have meant nothing to her.

"Oh, that's right, I did say I would join," She nodded and stared down at her mountain of food while thought overtook her. Budo's heart began to crumble inside of him but he wasn't going to let that stop him from his goals. In retaliation to her words, his mouth began to spew out unprocessed sentenced.

"I'm telling you, the martial arts club is very beneficial! It's the perfect way to achieve redemption and fight the bullies standing in your path. Hell, I can teach you moves that will make you invincible! No one will ever want to mess with you or risk trying to!"

He swallowed and felt his stomach twist in knots. Throughout his years at Akademi, he always explained his club to others with joy and confidence. He enjoyed stressing the importance of protecting the weak and building self-esteem, but when he spoke to her, he felt like he was promoting revenge. It sounded like redemption meant vengeance and that they fight to harm and not for defense. What scared him most was the expression forming on her face. She stepped away from the cart and nodded at him with an odd smile.

"I'm glad I ran into you today Budo! I can't wait for the first club meeting now."

* * *

 **Love can make you say things without a filter xD ANDDD we get to learn more about our hero...and hints from his past...I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review! I love all the plot suggestions from you guys and I hope to surprise you all as the story continues on! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Stalker's Stalker

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Just another murder prevention day with our friendly neighborhood Budo Boy!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Twelve: A Stalker's Stalker_

The final bells echoed throughout the school as Ayano slowly walked down the hallway with a mound of books in her arms. Osana was still suffering from her 'poisoned' bento and called in sick again, giving Ayano the opportunity of a lifetime. The pigtailed witch needed someone to deliver her homework and when the teacher asked for a volunteer, Ayano shot her hand in the air with glee. She would catch the poor girl bedridden and alone, giving the yandere a perfect opening to strike. She didn't care if Amai was still lurking around the schoolyards; Osana's status as a threat never changed.

While she was trying to maneuver her way past other students, Budo had noticed her from down the hall and scanned the heavy stack in her arms. In a flash, his instinct took over and he was determined to help her relieve the load. He was not only the hero of the school, but a gentleman. He stepped beside and carefully reached for half of the books on her pile as her body froze in place. The yandere was shocked by his sudden appearance and the way her pile felt after he loosened the load.

"I figured you needed a hand," Budo smiled and adjusted the stack in his arms. The girl blinked back at him.

"Oh, hey Budo…" She glanced down at her pile and continued forward. "Thank you."

"No problem!" He grinned cheerfully and tagged along next to her as they strolled down to the first floor. Ayano could sense a mixture of emotions swirling within her, feeling both gratitude and annoyance towards Budo's arrival. She sometimes found her eyes quickly glancing over towards the boy, and once she realized she was staring, she immediately averted her gaze elsewhere. That was something, a feeling not even she could understand.

" _Get your head out of the gutter,"_ She silently scolded herself while heading in the direction of the school lockers. _"You're going to have to carry things from here if you want to go to Osana's house alone. Budo is just an obstacle."_

Once she paused at her locker, Budo offered to hold the rest of her books so she could swap out her shoes. She nodded and hesitantly handed him the remaining textbooks as she prepared to leave the school. The martial arts president held the stack in his arms with his eyes darting over towards her. He could no longer feel a heavy weight pressing against his palms, but another weight tugging at his heart. It was almost like a boyfriend meeting his girlfriend at her locker, and the thought of such a scene made Budo blush. He tried to mask the red on his face through conversation.

"So," He cleared his throat and directed his sights on the heavy stack, "Why are you carrying so many books and papers?"

Ayano had finally slipped on her last shoe and put her school pair away. "I volunteered to gather one of my sick classmate's homework."

"Ah, that was awfully nice of you," Budo grinned and leaned his back against some other lockers.

" _It would be nice to rid her from this world,"_ Ayano thought and slammed her locker door shut. The sudden act of aggression caused Budo's eyes to widen, allowing his mind to return to reality. It wasn't hard for him to lose focus around Ayano and soon their pleasant walk became something much more frightening. His eyes dragged their way down to the stack in his hands as they scanned over the name of a particular student written across the top surface.

" _Dammit! She's already planning on taking out Osana…again!?"_ Budo felt panic rush over him and was grateful he caught her in the hallway before it was too late. Who knew his gentlemen act would inform him of another disaster? _"I need to stop her somehow…should I go with her? But she would definitely try to convince me otherwise. Maybe I should just follow her and intercept her from there…"_

"You alright?" Budo muttered and the girl perked her head up in embarrassment.

"Y-yes! I must have slammed it a little too hard, huh?" She managed a laugh but Budo could tell it was fake. He decided to play along and nod at her instant change of behavior.

"Happens to everyone," He grinned and felt his hands shake beneath the pile, not because of the heavy weight but because of his growing fear towards the situation. Ayano stood up and faced him with an innocent smile.

"I should really get going now. Thanks for helping me out!" She gently reached for the stack as Budo reluctantly handed it over to her.

"S-same here! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled and waved to her as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

When it looked like he had turned the corner, he immediately spun on his heels and peaked his head out from around the bend. Ayano was already heading out the door and was halfway down the path leading to the street and school entrance. Before Budo had a chance to take off after her, a hand instantly gripped at his wrist as the force tugged him away from his spot. He turned to see his disciple stare at him with stern eyes.

"Mina? Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something—"

"In the middle of what? We have a club meeting right now or did you, the president of the club, forget that?" She released the grip on his arm and spoke to him in a cold tone.

Budo raised his brows and felt a powerful punch of guilt strike at his brain. He was allowing other affairs to interfere with his leadership, but for once in his life, martial arts had to come second. He wished he could tell Mina the truth about everything but she would think he was nuts. He was the only one who could save these girls and save Ayano from herself. Mina would never understand that or the other timeline. Instead, he needed to bite the bullet and choose the most logical option.

"I'll be back, I promise." It was all he could say before escaping Mina's sights and rushing after the girl he longed to save.

The disciple watched her teacher disappear from the school with his words still lingering in the air. Budo didn't know that someone was watching his conversation with Ayano and everything that took place after their goodbyes. She knew he was running to her but she couldn't understand why. She clenched her fists and tried to hold back the anger clawing at her insides.

"Dammit Budo!" She hollered and felt her heart plummet in her chest. What leader abandons his club for a stupid crush? But she knew there were more reasons to her disappointment.

" _Why would Budo abandon us? Wasn't he training me to be the next club leader?"_ She took a deep breath and began to climb the steps to her clubroom. After all of her effort and dedication towards the club, the one person she admired the most was throwing it away…for Ayano. Mina was determined to strengthen her skills and beat Budo so she could rightfully receive the title as the martial arts cub president, just as he did with his former leader. " _Ugh, don't let her make you jealous, there's no reason to be jealous. Right? Sure, she has taken much of his time, the time usually spent helping me, but it's just a stupid crush. Knowing her, it won't last."_

"Dammit Budo…"

* * *

Budo trailed a good distance behind Ayano as she hauled the books down the street towards Osana's residence. He felt weird following a girl around town but he justified the action with his good intentions. He wasn't like Ayano who stalked Taro as if she were his literal shadow. All Budo was doing was community service, in a sense. He was going to make sure the events in the other timeline never came to be and to do that meant he had to take risks. He was even required to put his other passions second to his job of playing hero. He felt guilty for leaving Mina in the dust but he knew the end result would be good. Everything would work out in the end.

Once the dark haired girl located Osana's home, Budo knew he had to step up his game. With no other option, the boy crouched behind one of the outdoor bushes and awaited Ayano's movements. To his surprise, he noticed the girl setting aside the heavy pile and flipping out her phone, her fingers crunching in sentences.

Was she texting the strange girl from the info club? His mind drifted back to last week and how he caught Ayano standing outside of the info clubroom's doors. When he peaked inside the dark room, his eyes were met with the glares of the red headed girl sitting in front of a desk with multiple computers. Since that day, he hasn't thought much about her and that may have been a mistake. What was up with her anyways?

Ayano stared down at her phone and smiled at the text popping up on her screen.

 **Info-chan: It sounds like a great idea.**

 **Ayano: Good. I'm about to ring the doorbell and enter the house. This time I'll finish her for sure.**

 **Info-chan: You better. A new rival has come into the picture and my newspaper is still as stagnant as ever. Don't screw up.**

 **Ayano: I won't.**

She nodded and slipped the phone into her pocket while reaching for the stack of books. Budo scowled with a deeper desire burning in his gut. Whoever was on the other end of the phone was a greater influence than he expected. He remembered her texting someone on the day she attempted to poison Taro's bento and many other times prior to the incident. He felt like more questions were added to his plate but he was determined to solve all corners of the mystery.

Budo watched her scale the steps and approach the doors which served as the only divide between her and her kill. She tried to weigh the books against her left arm with her right hand reaching towards the doorbell. Before her finger could press the button, the door flew open, causing both her and Budo to jump in their skins. The boy at the door collided into Ayano and the force caused the stack of books to fly in all directions. He managed to catch Ayano before she fell backwards, and when their eyes finally met, she felt the air escape her lungs.

"I'm so sorry!" Taro exclaimed and gently helped her straighten her stance. Ayano's words were clogged in her throat, unable to compute the fact that Taro's hand was still wrapped around her waist. When he noticed her flustered face, he pulled his hand away and got to work gathering the fallen mess around them. Ayano remained paralyzed while watching him restack the books.

Budo's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched the scene unravel in front of him. Of all the things to happen, _that_ was what happened. He could feel a sting strike at his nerves while watching the two with an annoyed glare.

"There are a ton of books here," Taro chuckled, his hands working at finishing the stack. Ayano nodded and suddenly gathered the courage to bend down and reach for a single book.

"I uh, was bringing Osana her homework…"

"Yeah, but why so many books? This is too much to carry around by yourself." He smiled and placed another book on the pile.

"Some of mine were in there too."

"Ah, that explains it. But man, that is a ton of work. I don't remember last year being that rough!"

" _Maybe it's because you're a genius and read fifty books every damn day…"_ Budo scowled and began to pull at the twigs on the bush.

"You shouldn't have had to carry these alone!"

"It's alright, I volunteered to…"

Taro lifted his eyes to meet hers and grinned. "Oh! Are you friends with Osana?"

His gentle gaze made Ayano's brain melt and she immediately averted her eyes away from his. "N-no, we're just classmates."

Taro paused for a moment and studied her features before raising his eyebrows with delight.

"Hey, wait a second! I know you!" He exclaimed. Ayano's hairs stood on end while she tried to hide the red glowing on her cheeks.

"Y-you do?" She muttered with a shaky breath.

" _Does he really remember me?! Oh my god, Senpai has noticed me!"_

"Yeah! You're the girl I ran into the other day! The one with toast in her mouth!" He laughed and reached for the last book in her hand. When his finger briefly grazed against her own, she wanted to drop the book from her grip but forced herself to remain calm. He has touched her hand before, of course.

Budo snickered and ripped off a huge hunk of leaves from one of the branches near him. His fingers began to close around the handful as he crushed the green fragments with a deadly force.

" _How stupid. He couldn't even recognize her when she was standing an inch away from him! He totally left her in the rain, and yet now he miraculously remembers her?!"_

"Oh right, I think I remember." She replied with a hint of excitement evident in her response. Who was she kidding? She remembered that fateful day as if it were some major holiday to celebrate.

"What are the chances of us running into each other yet again?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry we have to keep meeting like this."

"That's alright, I don't mind."

" _Because destiny wants us to be together..."_ She thought with a giddy grin.

"Well, as long as you aren't hurt."

Budo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ayano was actually talking to Taro and in a way that was almost fluent. When did she get the burst of confidence? Usually she would melt at his sight but here she was surviving the conversation. She wanted him more than anything. If she continued to build her confidence around him, Budo would lose her to his best friend.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Osana approached the door and stared at the two conversing in front of her house. Taro perked up and lifted the books off the ground.

"Here! This girl volunteered to bring you your books and homework." He set the stack inside the house and chuckled. "I kind of rammed into her on the way out the door."

"I see." The pigtailed girl replied between gritted teeth.

Ayano wanted to glare at the nasty sight of her rival but something was holding her back. Her Senpai continued to talk.

"And get this, she's the girl I ran into from before!"

Osana widened her eyes. "Ayano!?"

"So that's your name," He turned to the dark haired girl with a dazzling smile. "I guess we haven't exactly introduced ourselves, huh? My name is Taro, Taro Yamada. I'm actually a third year."

Though these were things she clearly knew, she decided to nod and play along. In her mind, she couldn't believe this miracle was actually happening.

"Well that's enough of that!" Osana butted in and stepped between the two only to be interrupted by her childhood friend. He turned to Ayano with another smile.

"I'm surprised you and Osana aren't friends. You went out of your way to carry all those books up here for a classmate."

Osana, who did not want Ayano to steal the spotlight, smirked at her Senpai's remarks. She didn't want him to make her rival sound like a righteous angel.

"I wouldn't say that! We could be friends, you know…in time and such…" She was about to go on when a sneeze slipped from her mouth.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Osana." Taro reached his hand to help her but she took a step back.

"I know that! It wasn't my fault my stomachache turned into a cold," She reached for the doorknob and looked out at the duo once more, "And it wasn't my fault you two are so loud! Dragging me out of bed and all! Now get going so I can sleep around here!"

She was about to close the door when she let out a sigh and peaked her head out for the last time.

"And…thanks for bringing my homework…I guess…"

Ayano was surprised to hear her rival actually thank her for something but she knew in her gut it was just a ploy. Osana wanted to impress Senpai with her manners…if that was possible. Even so, Osana should be grateful. She could have died today if Senpai didn't show up.

The hothead finally slammed her door shut, leaving the two standing alone together. Budo wished Osana's intervention could go on forever but he knew it would end eventually. Taro shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Don't worry about her, she's always like this."

Ayano nodded. "I know; I have the same class with her."

"Ha-ha! I bet you witness a ton of her antics, but no worries, she's an acquired taste." He grinned and began to descend the porch's staircase.

Ayano followed behind, her mind completely forgetting her reasons for coming here in the first place. Though Osana's safety was a victory for Budo, he also felt defeated. He never expected his best friend to actually notice Ayano. Who knew Budo's time changing interventions would allow an opening for the two to get acquainted? While Budo worked at patching things up, some situations were only getting worse.

Was he selfish to think that?

Once the two approached Budo's hiding spot, the boy quickly dove into the bush in order to disappear. It related to how the situation made him feel, as if he was slowly disappearing from Ayano's life. Did she even think of him at all? Probably not. How could a girl obsessed with another boy have room to think about him? She had already forgotten about the club, his walk with her in the rain, and other little moments that meant the world to him. He felt like he had already experienced this pain.

The two split off in different directions and Budo was left alone in the plant. Though another murder was intercepted today, Budo didn't do anything to stop her. It was fate toying with Budo's emotions and throwing Taro into the mix. Ayano wasn't the only one who carried disdain towards her rivals. Budo wasn't going to let Taro take her from him. Even if he was his best friend.

He wasn't going to lose someone he loved. Not again.

* * *

 **So many questions, so little time. Who is the person texting Ayano and what is her story? Why is Mina acting like that? Who texted Budo? What is his past? Don't worry friends, all shall soon be revealed. And please remember to favorite and review! Byeeeeeee**


	13. Chapter 13: N for Nightmares

**Welcome back to another chapter of Hero Sim!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Thirteen: N for Nightmares_

The setting sun casted its rays over the schoolyard while students returned home after a long day of classes. Budo was leaning against the outer wall of the school with his eyes glued on the passing students and faculty. In the distance, he could see the magnificent cherry tree residing on its little hill as its leaves tumbled and twirled through the air. Someday he had hoped to confess his love to Ayano under that tree, but there was a change in his plans.

It seemed that someone else was going to confess their love to her today. After conducting several careful observations, Budo discovered who would be the one to attempt such a task. The thought made Budo clench his hands into tight fists until his nails were practically piercing through his palms. He experienced so much pain and drama just to save her; he wasn't going to let someone take her from him. He didn't care if his best friend liked her because now that friend became an enemy. Budo knew he would have to face the consequences.

As the sun continued to set beyond the horizon, Budo spotted someone approach the mighty tree. When his eyes caught a glimpse of her long dark ponytail, he felt his heart soar within him. Her beauty was his weakness and he accepted that. She was the only person who could make him feel a million emotions at once. She stood under the tree and ran her fingers along the bark's thick surface. He wanted to run to her and sweep her in his arms but he knew he had a job to finish first. His enemy was already entering the scene.

Taro was coming up from along the side of the building and Budo pushed away from the wall and into the open. His best friend stopped at Budo's presence and turned to him with a joyful smile.

"Hey Budo!" He exclaimed and waved at his friend. Budo remained unamused and stepped forward, his hand reaching into his coat pocket.

"Taro," He began and felt his hand graze the object he was searching for, "Why haven't you gone home yet?"

Taro's face blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was actually heading to the cherry tree."

"Ah, the confession tree?" Budo grinned, his fingers wrapping around the object's hilt.

"I guess you could say that," He smiled with rosy cheeks. Budo nodded and glanced over at the magnificent tree and at the beautiful girl waiting under it.

"You plan on confessing to her?" He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes. She…she means the world to me."

Budo scanned Taro's expression and the obvious excitement written across his face. Taro had been his best friend throughout their years in high school and he was always there for Budo when he needed someone to talk to. It was a shame their friendship had to end this way.

"I got to get going Budo but I'll tell you how it goes! Wish me luck!" Taro waved and was about to head towards the tree when he felt a hand grab the back of his collar. "Budo?"

"I'm sorry buddy, but I can't let you do that." Budo whispered as he slowly pulled the mysterious object out of his pocket. Taro tried to pull away from Budo's grasp but his friend wouldn't budge.

"Ha, very funny. Come on, let me go!" Taro managed a weak laugh but confusion was evident in his voice. Budo simply grinned and ran his thumb along the sharp edge of his weapon.

"Sorry. That's not happening."

"Budo seriously! If you don't let go, I'm gonna—"

Taro stopped speaking at the sight of a blade drawing nearer to his face. The boy's body started to tremble and he felt his heartbeat thunder against his chest.

"You're gonna what?" Budo whispered once more and placed the knife under Taro's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Taro swallowed as the cold blade pressed against his warm skin.

"I'm protecting my girl."

"Y-your girl?"

"Yes! Ayano!" Budo pressed the knife harder against Taro's neck causing streaks of blood to gather across the sharp blade. Taro felt his lungs burst within him and his body turn to stone.

"Please Budo, you're better this…I won't go near her…I p-promise…"

"Shut up! You know damn well that she will come to you. She always does because she loves you more than anything in this world!" Budo's voice became heavy and saturated with the memories of his pain. His shaky hand clasped tighter on the knife while the blade pressed deeper into Taro's neck. "I'm sorry Taro, but it's the only way I can be with her."

In a single swipe, Budo slashed the blade through his friend's neck as blood spurted out in all directions, staining Budo's sleeves. Taro's lifeless body began to topple over but Budo caught it before it collided with the concrete. Blood continued to pour from his neck and the crimson sight caused Budo to tremble. He stared at his best friend in disbelief and clutched onto the body as tears fell from his eyes. What had he done?

"Taro…" Budo muttered under his breath and tried to cover up the wound with his bandana. Taro's blood seeped into the white fabric, transforming it into a dark red. The martial arts president clutched the knife in his hands and tossed it into the grass. "Taro!" He cried once more.

"Taro?" A voice appeared from his left and Budo turned to see a man sitting next to him.

"W-who are you?" Budo questioned and tried to scoot away from the man but his body froze in place. He turned to see that he was sitting in the passenger's seat of a police car and Taro's body was nowhere to be found. The officer tilted his head and noticed the blood stained knife sitting in the grass outside the car doors.

"Her weapon!" He exclaimed while climbing out of the car and approaching the spot where it sat. Budo stared in shock at the officer as memories began to trickle back into his mind.

"Ayano…" Budo whispered and stepped out of the vehicle just in time to see other police cars zoom away from the school entrance. It was the night Ayano was arrested. It had to be.

" _But why am I living this again? And what happened to Taro?"_ Budo felt his mind start to race and his stomach twist in knots.

"You know Budo, you were given a very special opportunity." The officer's voice echoed behind him and Budo turned to meet his eyes.

"Opportunity?"

"Not everyone gets to rewind the time and start over," The officer looked down at the knife and ran his finger along the stained blade. Budo shook his head in disbelief and blinked at the officer with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone gets a second chance like this. If you don't succeed in your goals, then time will return to the way it was before."

"I'm trying!" Budo hollered, his heart racing within his chest. The officer simply smiled and held out the blade.

"You desire to change time and give everyone their happy ending, right? But your thoughts have been straying from your goals and have gotten darker over the course of the year. Don't let time end up changing you. You decide whether you will take the blade or be the hero." He peered at Budo with a stern gaze and released the blade from his grasp.

The boy watched the sharp object tumble in the air and his arms hesitated on whether to grab it or not. Not all heroes will experience bliss. Some must sacrifice their feelings in order to make things better. But was Budo willing to do that? It wasn't long before the world around him grew fuzzy and all the colors started to fade.

Everything went dark.

* * *

"Dammit!" Budo swung his head forward, his fingers gripping tightly onto his blanket.

Sweat was forming on his forehead as he frantically shot his eyes around the familiar room. He could hear the faint noises of the night stir on the outside but his house remained silent. Relieved to be in his bed, he relaxed his shoulders and let out a long sigh.

" _What a freaky nightmare,"_ He thought while he tried to calm down his breathing. _"Why the hell would I even dream of killing Taro? I'm not supposed to be the murderer here. And who was that officer? I recognized him from the other timeline but something was different about him. I hope he wasn't some sleep demon…maybe Oka would know a thing or two about it."_

Budo stretched his arms in the air and quickly yawned before plopping down against his pillow. He never thought of it before but maybe Oka could really help him out. He knew she was an expert on the supernatural and other bizarre phenomenon's but maybe she had some knowledge on time travel and resets? Just thinking about something like that made him chuckle to himself. Oka's interest in those things used to make him laugh but now he was starting to believe them.

Budo turned on his side and held his right hand in front of his face. He never thought he was capable of desiring vengeance, a vengeance resulting in murder.

" _It was just a nightmare. Taro does make me jealous sometimes but I would never consider such an option. It was my thoughts making all that up. It's not what I really want."_ He closed his eyes and tried to meditate on his goals. _"I just want everyone to live. I can't let my feelings for Ayano turn into something crazy. I can focus on being with her after I save her."_

He whipped open his eyes and noticed a light glowing from his nightstand. The boy rolled over and reached his hand for the phone buzzing against the wooden table. Who would text him at this hour? He readjusted himself in bed and held the phone up to his eyes so he could read the message flashing across the screen.

 **?: Don't try to ignore me. I only wish to help you with your endeavors.**

Budo blinked at the anonymous message and opened his phone so he could see if it was the person from last Friday. Sure enough, it was the same stranger who had texted him after the bento incident. Budo swallowed at the haunting truths before him and decided to respond to the stranger's request. He wanted to get a better understanding of the person and see if it was the same freak manipulating Ayano. But why would they ask to help Budo?

 **Budo: Who are you and how did you get my number?**

It wasn't long before the stranger replied.

 **?: I'd have better questions to ask than that but if you must know, I am also a victim of this reset.**

Budo widened his eyes and punched in more sentences on his keyboard.

 **Budo: What do you mean? How do you know about this?**

 **?: It wasn't too hard to figure out. You wake up and realize that tomorrow never came. Time was rewound by ten weeks. How could I not notice that?**

 **Budo: I see. And what about me? How do you know what I'm doing?**

 **?: Let's just say I know about what happened at your precious high school. Maybe you and I experienced the time reset with the same goal in mind. We wish to stop the murders.**

 **Budo: I don't think I can trust your help. I don't even know who you are.**

 **?: Don't worry, I'm from the area. Just a bystander wanting to make a difference. If it makes things easier, you can call me N.**

 **Budo: N? What does that stand for?**

 **N: What does it matter? You and I have similar goals. Let's just say I have been watching Ayano too. I was going to make a move but you did all the work for me. I must say, I was impressed but you made a single mistake.**

 **Budo: Are you referring to Amai?**

 **N: Yes. See, I had a different method in mind when it came to saving the day but I could see why you chose to execute things your way. There is an easier way to do this, but I'm willing to help you if everything works out in the end.**

 **Budo: We'll see whether your actions match your intentions. And what's this easier way?**

 **N: There's no need to worry about that. We'll discuss it if your methods fail. And I don't blame you. How much more mysterious could I get? But I assure you, I'm not Ayano's puppet master either.**

 **Budo: So you know about that too? I want to stop the person who keeps on texting Ayano. They're only manipulating her and making things worse.**

 **N: I agree, but it won't be easy. I'll look into it while you make the next move.**

 **Budo: And what move might that be?**

 **N: Judging by the previous timeline, Amai is going to confess to Senpai this Friday. In order to prevent this from happening, I want you to play matchmaker.**

 **Budo: What? How do I do that?**

 **N: There is a boy from Akademi who has a crush on her. Help him win her heart.**

 **Budo: Tomorrow is Wednesday! I can't convince people to fall in love that quick!**

 **N: We're not planning a wedding here. Just bring the two together. You're an extrovert, start flapping your mouth and convince them to at least go out on a date.**

 **Budo: Fine. But I still don't trust you.**

 **N: And I'm okay with that.**

Budo set his phone on the nightstand and fell back into bed with a racing mind. He couldn't believe another person knew about the time reset, but was their explanation true? N claimed that he was just an outsider looking to make a difference and save Ayano's victims. It was hard to decide whether or not to trust the stranger but he was all Budo had as an ally. Ayano had someone convincing her to murder while Budo had someone who wished to help him intervene. But Budo barely knew anything about his new 'partner.' Not only did N keep himself private, but Budo didn't know whether he was even a he or a she?

N told Budo that there was a boy who liked Amai, but the thought of matchmaking to prevent murder seemed bizarre. Budo couldn't even remember how Amai was killed to begin with. He figured N would tell Budo the name of the boy tomorrow and guide him along this stressful week. Only time would tell whether or not he could trust N.

And what did it even stand for?

* * *

 **N isn't an OC...so we'll see who they are in the future. And because Yandere Simulator hasn't even gone beyond Osana's gameplay yet, this is where things get a little creative xD I may make up a character for Amai's admirer or choose a minor character from the game. Also, for any of you who may have to do a double take on the chapter, it was a nightmare in the beginning that transitioned into the memory of the time when Ayano was taken (Chapter 2). Maybe Oka can help Budo out with his dream in the future! Anyways, byeeee!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Lies

**Hello all and welcome back!** **I first want to thank every one of you who has stuck with this story. I know this is a slower paced fic and my chapters are long but I really want to cover most of the game and allow the romance to blossom at a "natural" pace, if natural is even the right term when it comes to Ayano xD Your support is what keeps me going and I hope to finish this fic strong. Thank you all for everything and I appreciate the reviews and favorites!**

 **Secondly,** **I did end up making a character for Amai's admirer but that's only because I didn't know who the real suitor option will be yet. Once the game addresses this part, I may change him to the correct guy. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Fourteen: Sweet Lies_

After the bell for lunch rang, Budo made his way down the hall and towards the library as instructed by N. He was told that Amai's admirer was a first year named Yuu Sakamoto and that he was a bit of a klutz and an introvert. The name sounded familiar but he had talked to many people in the school when explaining his club. He wasted no time and darted straight to the library with only one goal on his mind. He needed to hurry up and start the matchmaking process before someone ended up dead. It became a challenge for Budo to juggle between Osana and Amai, but doing this task would allow Amai to permanently leave Ayano's list.

He slowed down once he approached he library doors and noticed the usual students browsing the books and studying. Budo never found any time to explore the library but there was a first time for everything. He made his way past the study table and over towards the shelves where a few students were standing. N described Yuu's appearance as a tall boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. How N knew so much about the target seemed odd but Budo was grateful for the extra help. In the back corner of one of the shelves stood a boy who matched the description perfectly.

When Budo approached Yuu, he noticed a large stack of books resting beside his feet. The brunette was flipping through the pages of a thick book adorned with images and graphics. Budo raised his eyebrows once he realized that Yuu was holding a giant cookbook coated with food illustrations and recipes. It reminded him of Ayano at the grocery store and how she gathered all sorts of ingredients just to impress Taro with her cooking. Yuu was trying to impress Amai by learning the skills behind the hobby she loved the most. It made Budo smile.

 ** _We're not planning a wedding here. Just bring the two together. You're an extrovert, start flapping your mouth and convince them to at least go on a date._**

Budo remembered N's words and figured it was time for him to embrace his social personality.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Budo stepped beside the brunette and browsed the bookshelf as if he were searching for a good read. Yuu nearly dropped the massive book in his hands and quickly held it to his chest in embarrassment.

"O-oh, Masuta-senpai! I was just um…looking for a cookbook to…bring home to my mom…" His voice dragged on in a shaky tone and Budo couldn't help but laugh at his excuse.

" _At least he knows who I am which will make things easier...but he's a terrible liar."_

"Ha-ha, well that's a shame. At first glance, I thought you were in the cooking club." He grinned at the brunette and pulled a random book off the shelf to flip through for acting purposes. Yuu blinked at him as his cheeks turned a flushed red.

"Heh…wouldn't that be something?"

"I think it would be cool to join that club!" Budo exclaimed with a proud smile.

"B-but you're the leader of the martial arts club. And isn't there mostly girls in the cooking club?"

Budo turned a few more pages in his book and let out a small chuckle. "That's true, but wouldn't it be cool to join? I mean, take their president for example, Amai Odayaka. I bet she's an extraordinary teacher. She could probably turn anyone into a master chef if they asked!"

Yuu's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he glanced down at the cooking book in his hands. "I heard she is a really good cook, huh?"

"Oh, you bet! Man, could you imagine having her as a girlfriend? How lucky would that be?" Budo smirked and put his book back on the shelf so he could grab another one.

"I know right…" Yuu stared off into the library while dreamy thoughts of her clouded his mind. "She's so sweet and caring...and beautiful…any guy would be lucky to be with her."

" _Wow…it didn't take long to draw the truth out of him. He's kind of like Amai in a sense. She wasn't afraid of revealing her feelings either."_

Budo smiled at his gentle words and nudged him in the shoulder. "You sound like you're interested in her."

"W-what?!" Yuu's eyes widened and he turned to Budo with a shaky voice. "W-what would make you think that?"

"Come on, the mention of her name makes you blush like a tomato. Are you trying to deny it?"

"No." Yuu shot his gaze to the ground and sighed. "It's just…I couldn't cook even if my life depended on it. I know how much cooking means to her and…I could never make her a good meal in return."

Budo tilted his head and closed the book in his hands. "So you're afraid of confessing to her because you can't cook?"

"I know, it's stupid…but her food is so good and it makes people happy. If I could cook as good as her, then the things I'd make would bring her happiness."

Budo was shocked by Yuu's response and could relate to his desire to bring happiness to the girl he loved. But Budo also knew that his reasons for not confessing to her were equally foolish. There was more to love than that.

"Listen, I get you want to impress her but that's not the point here. You shouldn't try to turn yourself into her carbon copy. Why don't you amaze her with the talents you know best?" Budo smiled and placed his hand on the cookbook. "It's okay to have the same interests, but it's even greater to love her while being true to who you are."

Yuu stared down at his book and slowly placed it back on the shelf. "Wow, you sure know a lot of inspirational stuff Masuta-senpai. No wonder why you're a popular leader at this school."

"Well, I wouldn't say that but…thanks!" Budo gave off a radiant grin and crossed his arms.

"You also sound like you've experienced something like this too. I bet you have a lot of girls interested in you."

"Uh…well…I don't really know about that but I won't deny my feelings. There is someone I like but she is a bit…uh, what's the word?"

"Shy?" Yuu blurted out and Budo gave a faint nod.

"I guess she's somewhat shy…maybe a bit odd but I hope someday I can tell her how I feel."

"I feel the same way towards Amai. It's almost a scary thought…asking a girl out. Not the act itself but her response. I care about her too much and if she were to reject my feelings, I feel like I would lose her. Sometimes I think it's best not to say anything at all."

Budo didn't like where this was heading and could sense the lack of confidence in his underclassmen's voice. Although he despised lying, he had used one to deter Ayano's decision of joining the cooking club. If he could strike fear into Yuu, then maybe it would give him an extra push. He had to introduce a threat to the boy in order for him to fight for Amai. Maybe Budo could switch up the scenario a bit.

"You know, holding back your feelings is a great way to lose her. In fact, it's worse than being rejected."

"Huh?" Yuu turned his head and stared at Budo with a concerned expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's better to say how you feel aloud then to lock those emotions inside or lose her to another."

 _"Doesn't this sound like someone else you know?"_ Budo eyes widened as his mind faded into thoughts of Ayano.

"I had no idea...I'm not an expert with this stuff," Yuu scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"As your Senpai, I think I'll share with you a little intel I heard from the other guys."

"O-oh, yeah! Please do…" Yuu nodded and awaited Budo's response. The martial arts president glanced around the library and took a step closer to his underclassmen.

"I heard that Taro Yamada was going to confess to Amai this Friday under the cherry tree."

"No…" Yuu swallowed and shook his head.

"And…I heard that Amai may have feelings for him too."

Budo took step back and watched as his words impacted the young brunette. Yuu stared at the floor and clenched his shaky hands into tight fist, his heart breaking at the bad news. Budo could tell that his words were effective, even if they were sprinkled with little lies.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I have to tell Amai how I feel before it's too late!" Yuu exclaimed in a powerful voice but was hushed by a nearby student. Budo motioned his hands to dial down the volume and nodded excitedly.

"That's the spirit! You should tell her before Friday comes…maybe as early as tomorrow."

"R-right…but how should I do it? I never confessed to a girl before…" Yuu averted his eyes to the floor and nudged his toe against the carpet. Budo placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Don't let fear stop you from telling her. All you have to do is be yourself and be honest with your confession. Once she sees the passion and truth within your words, then she'll know that your feelings for her are real and powerful."

"Alright…you got it! I'll do it tomorrow! I'll tell her tomorrow at the cherry tree!" Yuu's eyes sparkled as he spoke and Budo could recognize the passion in his voice.

After another student shushed the two, Budo and Yuu exited the library once lunchtime came to an end. The club president felt excitement for his underclassmen and silently rooted for his success. All he needed to do now was seal the deal and talk to Amai for a bit. If there was one thing he knew, it was that she wouldn't be expecting Yuu's confession. Budo hoped Yuu would stay true to his word and do it tomorrow.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Budo dashed down the steps and towards the cooking club before he joined his own club's activities. When he stepped inside the pink saturated room, he was greeted with the stares of many 'colorful' girls. Everyone in the school knew who they were and even nicknamed the group the Rainbow Six. It was funny how their hair colors matched the color sequences in a rainbow, but that's what made them so close. Whether or not they intended that, nobody really knew, but they were known as the school's cute and radiant social butterflies.

"Hi Budo!" Kokona greeted Budo as he approached the massive table covered in food. "What brings you to the cooking club today?"

"Are you looking to join it?" Saki giggled, causing the other girls to follow suit. Budo shook his head.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm actually looking for Amai. Do you know where she is?"

"Mmmhmmm," Yuna muttered as she took a bite out of one of the cakes set on the table. "Sheez in da bafroom…"

"What Yuna is trying to say is that she's taking a quick restroom break," Mei nodded and adjusted the blue-framed glasses around her eyes.

"Ah, okay. Is it alright if I wait here for a bit?"

"Sure! You need to try some of the pastries we made too!" Koharu grinned and motioned to the large selection in front of everyone.

"Yeah, he can rate their flavors!"

Budo blinked at the mouthwatering pastries and nodded his head in agreement. He pulled a chair from the back and set it at the end so he could try some of their creations. It wasn't long before Amai walked in the room and glanced at Budo with a surprised but pleasant expression.

"Oh, hi Budo!" Amai strolled over to the counter as Budo stood up from his seat and wiped the crumbs off his uniform.

"Amai! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, there's something I want to ask you. Do you mind if we step out for a moment?"

Amai nodded from behind the counter and the two of them left the rest of the girls to their feast. Budo led the cook down the hall and over by the stairs where they took a seat on a row of steps.

Amai enjoyed talking to Budo but found the atmosphere to be much different from the other times. She feared it had something to do with Osana and the bento incident.

"Um, is this about your girlfriend and the bento you made her?"

Budo raised his eyebrows and stared at her with wide eyes, almost forgetting the little lie he told awhile back. He really had to stop with the lies.

"Oh that? No! Actually…it's about you."

"Me?" The cook sounded surprised and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes…I know this is personal stuff but, are your feelings for Taro definite?"

"Huh? What do you mean by definite?"

Budo felt a rush of panic and discomfort from the topic but continued on with the conversation.

"What I mean is that…would you ever change your mind? Like, let's say someone confessed to you right now, and every word they spoke came from the heart. Is there a chance for someone else to be with you or are you only set on Taro?"

Amai glanced down at the floor and felt her face flush from Budo's comments. He knew his words were direct but he needed to make sure Yuu had a chance.

"Well I'm not obsessed with the guy," Amai giggled and gazed down the hall, "I mean, I do really like him but I wouldn't turn down someone if they really meant what they said. In fact, no one has ever confessed to me before…the thought of it makes my heart race." She smiled and placed her hands over her cheeks as they turned a deeper red.

Budo smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Love can be surprising. Sometimes we are drawn to people in ways we never could imagine. It's an amazing feeling to know that someone notices you." Amai smiled and turned to Budo. "What made you want to ask me this?"

The question caught Budo off guard as he realized that his words made him sound like he was interested in her. Instead of making the situation worse, he decided to keep it simple and allow everything else to come about naturally. He didn't want to reveal Yuu's plan but he didn't want to dig a deeper lie. In a brief moment, her words reminded him of his past crush and how dedicated he was to her. After his world fell apart, Ayano came into the picture and began to heal his aching wounds. There was something about her that made him feel complete, but even he was still learning about love.

"Well, your words helped me with my past. Let's just say I have a few lingering scars to heal." Budo nodded while his mind returned to his former years at Akademi. Amai stood up from the stairs and adjusted her apron with a smile.

"Then I'm glad I could help. I think this talk has helped me too." She blushed and took a step forward. "I better head back to the club before all the pastries are gone. I hope things work out for you and Osana."

"And I hope you find someone who will bring you happiness."

Budo shook his head with a grin as he watched the cook head back to her clubroom. He still needed to clarify things with her about the Osana part but at least he was able to understand her feelings. If Yuu confessed to her with an honest heart, then there was a good chance of success and 'happily ever after' for the two. Budo could only hope the same for his own love life. Ayano had told him earlier that she would be able to attend a club meeting later this week.

It was time for him to show her the honesty of his heart.

* * *

 **Other than what I said above, thanks again for reading and please remember to favorite/review! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Certain Victory

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Fifteen: Certain Victory_

"Are we ready to start yet, Masuta?" Sho approached his dazed leader while the other members waited in the clubroom.

The club president was standing outside the door with a folded gi and bandana wrapped around his arm. His eyes were glancing around the hallway with the hopes of seeing a familiar face turn the corner. As the time continued to pass, Budo sighed and took a deep breath before facing his disciple with saddened eyes.

"I suppose so." He nodded and stared down at the white fabrics resting over his arm.

He had hoped to give these to his new member, but her lack of appearance struck a deeper scar across his heart. How many times would she break her promises? It felt like a never-ending cycle of truths and lies but he knew he was no better. Not even his twisted lie of vengeance and power convinced her to actually come. But there was more to it. Today was Friday which meant that it was Yuu's last chance to confess. The poor frightened fool was terrified of Amai's reaction, causing Budo to approach him for another chat and extra push. If things went according to N's plans, then Amai would be saved from the sick cycle of murder. But Budo should be near the cherry tree…not waiting for his club to start.

He lifted the bandana from his arm and clutched it tightly beneath his fingers as if he were doing it unconsciously. Sho raised his brows and reached for the bandana.

"Hey, easy there! I know it hurts but don't let something like that bother you like this, man." Sho gently took the bandana and gi from Budo and flung it around his arm. "Girls are tricky, my friend. They tend to play hard to get!" He lifted his finger in the air and gave of a large grin.

"You don't know this girl," Budo sighed and averted his eyes back down the hallway. She had to come.

"Oh please, Masuta! I don't care who she is or what she's like. Girls have this set formula when it comes to L-O-V-E."

Budo turned to him with a smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yes! Take Musume for example. She is definitely in denial with her feelings for me." He crossed his arms and nodded with a serious expression. Budo wanted to roll his eyes.

"Musume? Musume Ronshaku?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"You're joking."

"It's all a part of the formula."

"Formula? Well if we're going by what you say then I think that all girls are in denial with their feelings for you."

Sho's eyes lit up. "You really think so?!"

Budo placed his hand on his disciple's shoulder and chuckled. "Of course."

" _What are you doing? Quit screwing around and get the hell out of there! Amai could be in danger and you're doing nothing!"_

Budo felt his heart ram against his chest as nausea overcame him. After Wednesday's conversations, he never doubted Yuu's determination. But since he chickened out before, what if he chickened out today? If he fails to confess to Amai, then she was going to confess to Taro and Ayano would definitely be there to stop her. Ayano would probably butcher the poor girl like a piece of worthless meat. Time was going to repeat itself…and if that were to happen…all his work would be for nothing. Everything would return to the way it was before.

"Masuta?" Sho titled his head and noticed the color drain from his leader's face. "Are you feeling alright?"

Budo felt sweat form on his forehead as his stomach twisted into knots. He clutched the side of his head and stepped past Sho and walked down the hall. He began to pick up pace while his heart thudded inside him at lightning speed. He called after Sho and told him he would return shortly but he had once made that promise before. Nothing mattered but Ayano and Amai.

* * *

Budo sprinted down the stairs and to the first floor with his mind set on only one thing. With his thoughts cluttered with panic, he almost ran past the girl he had hoped to see. He spotted her standing outside of the cooking club with her head peaking around the corner. Once he came into close proximity, the boy ceased all efforts and prepared himself for an abrupt stop. Ayano was shocked to see his presence and whipped her view away from the clubroom.

"B-Budo!" She exclaimed in a shaky voice and crossed her arms behind her back. "I was just about to head upstairs for practice."

Budo was hunched over for a second while he tried to regain his breath. When he looked up at her, he straightened his posture and cleared his throat. Her hesitant demeanor made him worry.

"Oh, alright. I was checking to make sure you were coming…you know, so we don't start things without you…"

"Thank you…I had something I had to do beforehand. Sorry for making you all wait." She averted her eyes and made a quick bow in front of the shaky boy. More sweat gathered on his forehead as his heart picked up pace.

" _Something to do beforehand?!"_ His eyes widened at the thought of a corpse lying somewhere on campus. He was about to say something when a loud voice appeared beside him.

"Masuta-senpai!" The young boy exclaimed as he approached the startled club leader and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Yuu?" Budo muttered in shock and glanced over at his underclassmen with lifeless eyes. The brunette revealed a large smile.

"I did it! I actually did it! Thank you for—"

" _Crap! I can't let him spill the details in front of Ayano! If she finds out…then everything will be ruined!"_

Before Yuu could finish his sentence, Budo surprised the both of them as his voice cut through the air.

"The roundhouse kick! Ha-ha, no problem! I'm glad you mastered it!" Budo shouted in his signature and confident clubroom voice. Yuu's expression dropped into a confused daze while Budo ducked out of his arm grip. Ayano remained speechless and watched the two with puzzled eyes.

" _Budo knows him? He was the guy who confessed to Amai earlier."_ Ayano thought as they continued to converse.

"Wait, wha—"

"You know; I can teach you more moves like that if you'd ever like to join the martial arts club!"

"Well I uh…" Yuu didn't know what to say and felt his mind turn to mush.

He darted his eyes over at his senpai and then noticed the soft expression on Budo's face. He was gazing at the girl beside him as if she were the most beautiful flower in a garden. Budo's odd behavior was because of that girl and Yuu wondered if she was the crush he had mentioned yesterday. He had to play along for Budo's sake.

"Oh…y-yes! Thank you, I will definitely consider joining!" Yuu nodded with a plastered grin and spun on his toes towards the cooking club. He left the two alone and hoped his acting benefited Budo's plan…whatever his plan was.

Budo felt relieved as all of his weights of worry lifted off his chest. Amai was saved and that was all he wanted to hear.

After Budo and Ayano left, Amai stepped out from behind the cooking club door and had watched the whole thing in secret. She also noticed the sweet expression on Budo's face and the way he looked at Ayano. But wasn't Osana his girlfriend?

* * *

"Well, would you look at that," Sho grinned in awe as he watched his leader arrive with the dark haired girl standing beside him. She stared at him with curiosity and into the clubroom where the other members patiently waited.

"Sho, I'd like you to gather Ayano's things." Budo requested with a proud smile.

The disciple nodded at Budo's words and quickly dashed back into the clubroom, leaving the two alone in the hall. The president felt butterflies flutter in his chest, knowing that his hard work had finally paid off. He was able to save Amai and convince Ayano to join his club! Everything in his life seemed to have found an equilibrium.

"Budo…are you friends with that guy?" Ayano asked beside him and the sudden sound of her voice made his heart leap.

"Who, Sho? He's been a close friend of mine for quite some time now. In fact, everyone in the martial arts club is like family to me." His eyes wandered over to the disciples practicing inside and the way their personalities glowed as they conversed with each other. Every one of them was special to him. "I am grateful to be their Sensei and to have them as my disciples."

Ayano allowed his words to linger in the air. She actually wanted to talk about Amai's admirer from earlier, that Yuu guy, but his mistake brought about a new topic and a new feeling. It was odd for him to think of them in such a way. He was their teacher and they were his students. What more can come from that type of relationship? He teaches them and they learn from his instructions. Once practice is over, the only thing they should leave with is their newly required knowledge. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Interesting." She replied softly. "You are their leader and yet you feel that way about them. Why?"

Budo was surprised by her question and how serious she sounded. Unlike Ayano, Budo wasn't a person with a metal wall shielding the contents of his heart. He wasn't afraid of sharing his feelings with others and experiencing all sorts of emotions. But Ayano…she was different. Talking to her could be like talking to a brick. In the other timeline, it took ages for him to chip away at her barricade and gather the pieces of her heart every now and then. He was shocked that she even shared some information about her parents at the grocery store. Was he actually starting to help her conflicted mind?

She was like a little kid learning about the world around her, just starting to awaken to the feelings trapped within.

"Well," He cleared his throat and stared ahead with a smile. "I'm more than just their leader. I'm their friend and someone they can always turn to for help. We learn together, we grow together, and we fight together. I will always have their backs and I know they will always have mine because it's so much more than just a club."

"Here you go!" Sho skidded out of the room and handed Budo the gi and bandana.

Budo gently held the garments and turned to Ayano with radiant eyes. "Here. This is your gi, the traditional uniform worn when performing martial arts. You can change in the changing room we have inside the club." He placed the uniform within her hands and pointed to the little room placed in the back of the club.

"Thanks!" She smiled and held the fabric up in front of her.

"Oh, and Ayano…about what I was saying earlier. It's not the easiest thing to explain in words but I hope I can show you what I mean through the club practices."

"Okay, Sensei. I'll keep that in mind." She chuckled and stepped towards the changing room. He watched her disappear into the room as her words struck at his heart, causing his cheeks to fade into a burning red. Sho noticed this and nudged his leader with a smirk.

"This is cute and all, but don't you think it's time we get things started?"

"R-right." Budo nodded and headed inside with his friend. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He trained her in the last timeline, so why was this moment making him tremble? He felt both terrified and excited at the same time.

Once Ayano changed into her gi, Budo approached her with the white bandana resting in his shaky hands. For some reason, seeing her wear his club uniform made him even more nervous. He couldn't help the feelings of his heart.

" _She looks so beautiful,"_ He thought with a blush, _"But she always looks beautiful."_

"It looks good on you," Budo smiled, totally ignoring his true feelings. Although he was more open than Ayano, when it came to her, his true thoughts never came to the surface.

She seemed startled by his complement and replied with a quiet 'thank you.'

"Here is your bandana." Budo spoke while trying to move on from his dull words and carry on with the club. "It may look like a plain piece of cloth, but it symbolizes something very important. As you can see, the words 'Certain Victory' or written across its surface."

Budo watched her scan the inscription, and for a brief second, he was reminded of his past memories. He remembered when he first joined the club and how his Senpai gave him the bandana. She told him that it meant so much more than just an accessory, and now he was doing the same to Ayano.

"Not everything we do will always be a success, but as long as we stay true to our hearts, our minds and our efforts, then that in itself is a victory." Budo glanced down at the headband and held it up to Ayano. "Wearing this doesn't just mean your apart of the martial arts club. We wear it as a symbol of our courage and our strength."

"I never knew it meant so much," Ayano stared at it with sparkling eyes, her glowing expression causing his heart to race.

"May I put it on for you?" He blurted out in a confident tone and then widened his eyes to his sudden question.

Ayano blushed at his words but masked it by turning around and adjusting her hair so he could tie it on. He took a deep breath and carefully wrapped the bandana around her head, his fingers gently brushing against her long, soft hair. The last time he had touched her hair was when he kissed her before the police took her away, and the memory of their passionate goodbye made him blush harder. But he wasn't the only one blushing.

" _Budo-senpai is so gentle and nice."_ She thought while Budo tied the bandana. _"He's so passionate about his club and his members. I wish I felt that way about something too."_ She widened her eyes and smiled. _"Oh, of course! I have Senpai!"_

"There," He nodded and took a step away from her. Ayano reached her hand up to the headband, something she would have to wear around school from now on. She didn't mind the thought. Now that she knew the true meaning behind it, the white bandana actually made her feel pretty badass…and special.

"Thank you! It's actually pretty cool," She smiled and turned to face her new leader.

Now that she was ready for practice, Budo was determined to show her the benefits of the club and the bonds formed within it. She needed to learn about the proper intentions of their lessons so she could stray away from the twisted, vengeful thoughts lurking within her. Their moments spent together in this timeline would differ from the memories created in the other timeline. She had once betrayed his trust for power so she could crush her weaker rivals. This time, he was going to show her what true love and strength was.

And maybe someday he would tell her she was his strength.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please remember to favorite/review! I promise you guys they will grow closer during future practices hehehehehehe xD**

 **ANYWAYS, expect next chapter to reveal more of the mystery behind Ayano's partner in crime...and some other news...**


	16. Chapter 16: Gossip

**Hey guys and welcome back! You've probably noticed that I've been updating quite often and I hope to make that a consistent occurrence. I'm just really into the plot right now and find myself sitting down to write more often...I am a graphic design major so I do have some long nights now and then when finishing up projects but I do hope to update as soon as I can. Thought I'd let you know and thanks for all the love and support!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Sixteen: Gossip_

It was the beginning of the third week of school and Budo was already keeping his eye out for an appearance from Kizana. The drama queen usually preferred to spend all of her time in her club but Budo knew he had to stay focused. Amai was present during the bento incident, causing Ayano to throw all her suspicions at the poor cook. If Budo chose a different route when handling the bentos, then maybe he could have avoided last week's craziness. One more slip up could mean the end of Kizana and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Once the bell for Monday's lunchtime echoed through the school, Budo was shocked to see Ayano wandering outside of the Info club's doors. She looked distressed and anxious as she paced around the hall with her phone clutched in her hands. Budo figured she must be trying to contact her manipulator now that her murder attempts have failed. He hoped that bastard on the other line would just drop of the face of the earth. She only instigated Ayano's actions to the brink of insanity.

He decided to approach the nervous girl and help her escape the strings of her puppet master…at least for now. He knew he couldn't outright tell her to cut of ties. He needed to transition into things and learn more about her 'ally' before he made a move. Jumping into situations headfirst would only lead to more problems and harsher consequences.

"Hey Ayano!" Budo exclaimed and approached her as if he were just passing by.

The girl whipped her head towards the sound of his voice and Budo watched in awe as her bandana rippled through the air as she moved. Seeing her officially wear his club's bandana added to the excitement he felt when he saw her. To him, the headbands made him feel closer to her. They finally had something they could relate to and share with each other.

The girl raised her eyes and quickly slipped her phone away before revealing a small smile.

"Oh hey…Sensei." She teased and laughed as Budo froze in his tracks. Another blush was forming on his face but he tried to shield it with his words.

"You know, you don't have to call me that all the time...though I'm always happy to hear it."

"If that's what you want," She smirked and tilted her head, "So what brings you here?"

"I'm just walking around…" He muttered and glanced his eyes around the hall as other students walked to their lunch destinations.

"Don't you go and eat with your friends?"

"I sometimes eat with the other martial arts club members…sometimes with guys in my class…and sometimes I just like to explore a bit." He nodded. "What about you? Why are you hanging outside of the Info club?"

She raised her brows and Budo could almost see a shift in her expression, as if her anxiety took over again.

"Oh…I was just walking around too."

Budo was displeased with her vague response but decided to let it slide. Her answer only supported the fact that she was here for a reason, judging by her pacey behavior from earlier. But before he could add on to their conversation, a familiar voice erupted from behind them and caught them both off guard. Budo and Ayano turned their heads towards the approaching duo walking down the hallway.

"Budo!" Taro exclaimed while Osana trailed behind him. The martial arts club president felt a knot form in his throat and couldn't find any words to say. All he was worried about was the expression reflecting within Ayano's eyes. Her heart leapt at the sight of her beloved Senpai but burned once Osana appeared beside him. This situation screamed of trouble.

"Taro…Osana…what a pleasant surprise!" Budo spoke with a fake smile plastered on his face while his friend placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look who finally rose from the dead," Taro chuckled and pointed to a lively but irritated Osana.

" _Seriously…he had to say it like that…"_ Budo thought while also feeling guilt strike him due to his deadly cooking. At least she was completely healed of his toxic bento and whatever came over her after the fact.

"It's good to see you again Osana. I'm glad you're feeling better!" Budo smiled at the pigtailed girl in a much sincerer tone.

"Thanks…" She muttered and shot her eyes over to Ayano who was standing a good distance behind the martial arts boy. Taro finally noticed too and stepped over so he good get a better view.

"Oh, Ayano! It's good to see you again too!" He chuckled and Budo internally groaned at what was about to ensue. The dark haired girl's cheeks faded into a deep red as her heart escalated in speed. Her Senpai noticed her once more and seemed happy about it!

"H-hey Senpai," She responded and tried to fight the shakiness taking over her limbs. To her surprise, Osana stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"Hi Ayano…" She muttered and averted her eyes to the left. "Thanks again for bringing me my homework."

Ayano tilted her head, unsure if Osana's words were sincere or another act to impress Senpai. Regardless, she had to keep her cool in front of everyone and respond back to Osana in a civil manner. Budo couldn't believe the exchange happening in front of him and whether or not their conversation made him happy or even more weary of things.

"Hey! Osana and I were going to eat lunch with some of her friends today," He turned to Osana with bright eyes, "Why don't we invite them to eat with us? You should introduce Ayano to your friends."

Osana's eyes widened at her Senpai's suggestion and she felt her words clog up in her throat. She didn't know what to say and was afraid of the outcome of either option. Budo, on the other hand, was actually quite pleased with Taro's direction. Maybe it was good for Ayano to start hanging out with other people and gaining real friends. Hell, wouldn't it be something if she and Osana became close…but that was only wishful thinking. To Ayano, Osana was still a threat.

"I'm in!" Budo responded with a confident grin and turned to face a confused Ayano. "Well, what do you think? I don't know about you but it sounds kind of fun."

"Um…" The dark haired girl quickly wavered her eyes away from the others and stared at the ground, her mind trapped in paralysis.

"That's alright if you can't come," Osana chimed in, not realizing her statement was ammunition towards motivation. Ayano immediately lifted her eyes and nodded at her hesitantly.

"Sure, I'll come." She muttered, causing the tsundere's jaw to drop open.

Taro seemed happy with her response and motioned everyone to follow him down the hallway. Osana pouted and trailed next to her Senpai while Budo and Ayano kept a short distance behind them. To his surprise, Budo felt a slight tug in his sleeve and he turned to see a perplexed look on the girl he loved.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice and stopped in his tracks so he could hear her answer. She quickly released the grip on his sleeve and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm just…unsure if this is even a good idea."

"Huh? What do you mean? Why would you say that?"

"Well…I don't know…"

Budo knew Ayano had friends at this school, or at least that's what everyone on the outside could see. She was always such a determined girl when it came to her goals; why was she letting something like this get to her? Of course, she was still a girl and had to face high schooler problems like everyone else in Akademi. Maybe this was a good sign and good opportunity for her. Everyone needs a real friend in their life.

"Hey, I think this will be fun," Budo smiled, "They're gonna love you! I know I do!"

He stood there confident for some time before his final words replayed in his mind like a broken record. He instantly cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

"Y-your presence I mean…in my life…as a good friend…" He blurted out in a choppy rhythm. It felt like the air was drying up in his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. Ayano simply smiled at his words.

"Thank you Budo, you're a good friend to me too."

" _Progress!"_ Budo thought, his heart doing summersaults within him. _"She finally thinks I'm worth being her friend! I'm gonna be a good friend to you, Ayano. I promise."_

* * *

"Osana! Over here!" Kokona stood up from her table as she waved to her approaching friend.

The tsundere smiled in reply and ran over to meet with her friends at their designated lunch table. Other students crowded the area as they sat at their regular places and stood in line for the vending machines. Budo and Ayano were surprised to see how close Osana was with the Rainbow Six…though wouldn't that make them the Rainbow Seven? Then again, Osana spent 95% of her time with Taro, and the other 5% towards personal time and school. Even though she wasn't an 'official member' of the popular squad of girls, she was still close enough to be their friend.

"Taro! Budo!" Saki waved at the two boys strolling over to the table, Ayano's figure hiding behind them. Once she noticed the dark haired girl, she raised her brows and smiled at her. "Oh, hi there!"

"Ayano, I didn't know you were friends with Masuta and Yamada senpai." Koharu looked up from her bento and grinned at her classmate. Ayano had talked to her sometimes when she, of course, put on her innocent school girl façade. She knew the green haired girl and Osana enjoyed spending time with each other during class. It was cool to see how diverse in ages the group was.

"Right, it's good to see you Koharu," Ayano smiled back and turned to the other girls. "I'm Ayano Aishi, a classmate of Osana and Koharu. It's nice to meet you all!"

Budo was surprised to see how natural Ayano acted, especially when just moments ago she was acting so quiet and timid. But the Rainbow Six welcomed her to sit down and soon the girl talk began to commence. Budo felt like he was thrown into a pack of wolves as some of the girls continued to ask him about their pastries from last week.

"You never shared with us your opinions on our desserts!" Kokona giggled and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Budo swallowed, knowing that all sorts of colorful eyes were staring at him. When he looked over at Ayano, he could see her trying to converse with Koharu and Osana, even though he figured she wasn't enjoying it…or maybe she was. She probably wished she was sitting in Osana's seat since the tsundere was right beside Taro. Across the way, Budo was stuck between Kokona and Saki as they begged him to comment on their cooking. He wished he had Osana's seat too.

"Well I'm gonna get myself a soda, anyone want one?" Taro stood up from his chair and glanced over at the sea of girls. In an instant, Osana jumped up from her seat and nodded at Taro's request.

"Yeah sure, I'll have one," She grumbled and grabbed Taro's wrist so she could drag him with her to the vending machines.

"W-wait, I just asked if you wanted me to get you one…you don't have to come with me!"

"Too late! I feel like walking a bit, so hurry and keep up with the pace dummy!" Osana hollered over his words and dragged the poor boy across the cafeteria. Ayano scowled at the two as they made their way through the crowds. She wanted to leap out of her seat and join them but her curiosity spiked once she heard the girls talk some more.

"Oh, would you look at them," Koharu grinned while watching Osana tug Taro along. "They're always together. It's actually pretty cute."

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be a couple by now." Yui mumbled as she flicked at the rice in her bento.

Budo noticed Ayano's fist clench as the girls continued to talk about a potential future between Taro and Osana. He was about to change the subject when Saki's voice cut through the air.

"I don't think Osana has much time left to tell him," She added, causing the other girls to instantly face her with open ears. Even Ayano seemed interested in what she had to say.

Kokona nodded. "Yeah, it's true guys. I overheard Kizana talk about it to the drama club members."

"Ewwwww, Kizana?! The one who, like, totally stole your hairstyle?!" Yuna exclaimed in disgust while the other girls threw in their two cents worth.

"Yeah…" Kokona muttered, "And now she's going to steal Osana's guy."

" _You mean my guy,"_ Ayano thought, pissed that another rival has appeared on her radar.

Budo wanted to smack his face into his bento but instead tried to keep his cool. He never expected anything like this to happen, at least not so soon! He almost regretted encouraging Ayano to mingle with the gossip girls. Now Kizana was thrown into the picture due to the slip of the tongue. If he were to save her from Ayano's blade, would the next rival appear regardless of his actions? It was almost like time was laughing at him. Was destiny so set in stone that nothing could save Ayano or prevent the future from happening?

* * *

After school and club practice, Budo wanted nothing to do with anyone and instead retreated to his locker. He felt so much anger boil and flow through his veins. Not even the martial arts club had allowed him to completely blow off his steam. Because it was later in the day and no other students were near the entrance, Budo clenched his fist and was ready to smash his knuckles into his locker door. But before he could channel the force into his arm, a buzzing sound erupted from his phone. He sighed and pulled out the device as its screen lit up with a message.

 **N: I would be smart and think about your actions. This isn't the time to lose your head.**

Budo raised his eyes at the text and glanced around the area for any signs of life. No one was in sight.

 **Budo: Are you watching me?**

 **N: Don't get your hopes up. I was just leaving.**

 **Budo: Leaving?**

 **N: I left you a little present to make up for my…lack of appearance.**

He scoffed at the message and rolled his eyes.

 **Budo: How sweet of you. I also have a surprise for you too.**

 **N: If you're referring to Kizana, don't bother explaining. I told you that your methods were going to be harder to accomplish.**

Budo arched his eyebrows and felt the rush of anger return to him.

 **Budo: Well if you're so wise and know so much, then tell me what your plans are!**

 **N: I would, but there is a bonus to your methods. It's almost as if we are stalling time. Let's just say that our actions have angered someone…**

 **Budo: Yeah, Ayano still wants Osana dead.**

 **N: Ayano's feelings are obvious. I meant the genius hiding behind the phone.**

 **Budo: Genius? You mean monster.**

 **N: You can't deny that her sense of manipulation is top notch. Not only does she have Ayano wrapped around her finger, but she also has a skill for technology and blackmail.**

 **Budo: So…you are confirming that she is a she and definitely the girl who runs the info club?**

 **N: Yes.**

 **Budo: Then let's confront her already! She's in my grade, I can do it!**

 **N: No, you won't do anything to stop her.**

 **Budo: Bullshit! She's the one forcing these ideas into Ayano's mind! I don't care if she's a girl, I'll beat the crap out of her!**

 **N: And doesn't that sound like a marvelous plan? Listen to me, when I said your methods are stalling things, I meant it. The girl…Info-chan, she must have a motive for what she's doing. She's not a fool.**

 **Budo: Info-chan…that name…she's caused so much pain and humiliation to some girls at Akademi…**

Budo remembered the conversation between Sho and Mina back at the start of the school year about the girl who blackmailed others. It would make sense if someone like her was involved with this mess…but she only humiliated people. Why would she want Ayano to kill?

 **Budo: This doesn't really make any sense. What would she want with Ayano?**

 **N: That is what we are going to figure out. To manipulate a person's mind and drive them to murder exceeds any crime she has ever done before. Petty blackmail does not compete with the severity of this situation. She has a goal.**

 **Budo: That's a big ass goal. What the hell would she want out of this?**

 **N: Your actions are causing her irritation. Without any murder on Ayano's hands, she has grown restless. I was able to retrieve your gift while she was out today.**

Budo stared at the phone in bewilderment but then remembered how Ayano was pacing in front of the Info club during lunch time. Would that signify that no one was in the room? Was that who Ayano was waiting for?

 **N: Anyways, I have other matters to attend to. Let us discuss the Kizana situation tomorrow. Until then, I hope you enjoy your present.**

Budo slowly put his phone away while the newly required information spun around in his head. Now that he received more intel about Ayano's manipulator, he wanted to confront the bastard before further damage was done. But N insisted that doing anything to stop Info-chan was out of the question. Although he knew that solving the mystery was important, he refused to see Ayano go through any more internal torment.

Sighing, he reached for his locker and swung the door open, an old tape resting in the center. Budo blinked at the object and pulled it out of his locker and up to his eyes. The only thing written across the tape was the number one, implying that there may be more in the future. Budo recalled his dad having an old tape player at home and figured it was best to listen to the tape as soon as possible. The tape would hopefully reveal more answers to the mystery behind Info-chan…if it had anything to do with her.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **My friends, this is where the real mystery begins...**


	17. Chapter 17: Change of Plans

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Seventeen: Change of Plans_

" _Thank you Budo, you're a good friend to me too."_

The words tumbled in her mind as she laid in her bed with her cellphone resting beside her. She was supposed to be planning her attack against Kizana, but her thoughts had drifted to the other parts of that day. It was odd to think about the events that played out between her and everyone she encountered and how they treated her. She never expected them to reach out to her with open arms and welcoming smiles. It made her feel even more confused about things but she knew it was just another distraction.

Weird things have been happening lately, weird things that not even she could comprehend. For two weeks her plans have been foiled by unsuspecting events. She couldn't tell if it was sheer coincidence or the plotting of an unknown spectator. She was supposed to be the one in the shadows, yet it always felt like someone was watching her. Info-chan may not be the only one keeping an eye on her movements. She thought for sure that Amai was the one who messed up the bento plan, but the cook was now in a relationship with an idiot underclassman.

Should she still be weary of Amai or cross her off the list? It was like her list just kept growing and now Ayano must face another rival who has entered the scene. Would these girls just keep appearing out of nowhere or would Ayano finally get a break and be with her Senpai?

Strange, but the recent events have sort of helped her in a way. At least she didn't have to get her hands dirty, but she wouldn't rely on those situations to get the job done. If she has to kill, she will. Info-chan promised that it was the best solution and it would result in happiness for the both of them.

" _Ugh, since when was any of this okay…"_ Ayano thought and lifted the cell phone towards her face. _"But what she said was right. I can't stand seeing other girls gawk over him. It pisses me off beyond belief and sometimes you have to go to extremes for the ones you love. When everything is said and done, Senpai and I will get our happily ever after."_

She began to scroll through her barren phone with Info-chan and her family being the only members in her contact list. Well…there was one more. After her first martial arts practice, Budo had given her his number for club news and updates. He mentioned to call him whenever she wanted to chat but she knew she'd never want to waste his or her time with petty small talk. But even after knowing she'd never give him a call, she found herself staring at his name while thoughts of earlier flooded her mind.

" _Friends, huh. Did I really tell him that?"_ She sighed and rolled over on her stomach with the phone still near her face. _"I've only known him for a little over two weeks and yet he acts all chummy with me. And why the hell would I tell him about mom and dad? The last thing I need is some creep knowing I'm home alone."_

Her eyes softened as she stared at his name. _"And yet…I also know he isn't like that. He's been so nice to me and actually enjoys listening to what I have to say. It's weird but…he doesn't really bother me. I kind of like it when he's around. I kind of like—"_

Her thoughts were cut off by the buzzing sound erupting from her phone. The sudden noise startled her but she soon calmed down after seeing Info-chan's name highlight the screen. Budo's contact information faded from her sights once the red head sent a message.

 **Info-chan: We need to talk.**

Ayano groaned, knowing exactly what she was going to say. The girl agreed to help Ayano if she could get her a good story to write about. Without any action these past few days, Info-chan's paper remained as barren as Ayano's love life.

 **Ayano: If this is about Amai and Osana, I know. It's hard to explain but something strange has been happening and it's been interfering with our plans.**

 **Info-chan: I'm aware of that. I can see what's happening and I'm looking into it. You haven't by chance been inside my clubroom recently, have you?**

 **Ayano: Um, no. Why would I ever want to enter your dark lair?**

 **Info-chan: Interesting…**

 **Info-chan: Anyways, I think we should initiate Kizana's murder far before the Friday deadline.**

Ayano blinked at her helper's first message but decided to continue on with the conversation. She made sure to make of a note of it and would return to the issue later. After all, who would go into her clubroom and how would they even get in there?

 **Ayano: Why so soon? It's not easy to get everything prepared.**

 **Info-chan: I know, but it may help us with the situation. If someone is involved with the interceptions of your plans, then our early attack will throw them off guard.**

 **Ayano: So you really think someone is doing all this to stop us?**

 **Info-chan: I don't believe in coincidences.**

 **Ayano: I'm not sure how I feel about this…if someone really is watching me. What if they get evidence against me?**

 **Info-chan: Don't worry. I will make sure that will never happen.**

 **Ayano: Alright. So what's the plan?**

 **Info-chan: Actually, I wanted to ask you one more thing first.**

 **Ayano: Okay…**

 **Info-chan: I've noticed you've been spending much of your time with fellow classmates.**

 **Ayano: Well I am a high school girl who can't look like a suspicious loner all the time. Is there a problem with that?**

 **Info-chan: No, in fact, I think we can utilize your friendships. I've noticed you've been extra close with the martial arts club president.**

Ayano blushed after reading the text and narrowed her brows while punching in a response.

 **Ayano: Damn, you really do watch me 24/7, huh? I wouldn't say 'close' but yeah, I've been hanging out with him. So what?**

 **Info-chan: You know, after watching him I could say that he has an interest in you.**

Ayano's eyes widened while her face turned a deeper shade of red.

 **Ayano: Yeah, believe whatever you want to believe. Budo Masuta is my opposite. Someone like him would never like someone like me.**

 **Info-chan: Opposites do attract.**

 **Ayano: I'm not seeing a point to all of this…**

 **Info-chan: I think you should use his feelings against him.**

Ayano's heart ached at the thought of manipulating the one person who showed her genuine kindness.

 **Ayano: You want me to trick him? And what would that do?**

 **Info-chan: His affections may come in handy, especially if we can break him.**

Ayano quickly sat up in bed and stared down at the dark words glinting off her screen. Would she really want to hurt him like that?

 **Ayano: Don't you think that's…oh I don't know…a little too much? What purpose would he even serve? He'd only get in the way.**

 **Info-chan: Quit trying to dodge the bullet. You make it sound like you actually want to remain his friend. Please. I thought you were pretending to be friends with him for show. Do I have to question your love for Senpai again?**

 **Ayano: No! I'm only doing all of this for the sake of being with Senpai!**

She let out a sigh and decided to submit to Info-chan's suggestion. There was no contest between Budo and Senpai. It would always be Senpai.

 **Ayano: So…what would breaking him accomplish?**

 **Info-chan: Now that you have come to your senses, I think Budo would play an excellent role as a slave, wouldn't he? The martial arts master acts like such a dog around you. We can take advantage of his blinded kindness and use it against him. If Kizana's murder is intercepted once again, then that may imply that someone is deliberately trying to thwart your actions.**

 **Ayano: You want me to break him so he can do the dirty work for me…**

 **Info-chan: Yes. They'll never suspect the martial arts club president to perform such a vile task. I admit, breaking him may look like a challenge but if his feelings for you are what I think they are, then you must twist his affections and become his only obsession. Then all the blood would stain his hands.**

 **Ayano: That sounds rather…disgusting…but if you think it will work then I'll do it.**

 **Info-chan: I promise you, Senpai will be yours in no time. Who knew Budo Masuta would become such a precious tool for us?**

 **Ayano: Quit making this sound creepier than what it already is. I just hope Senpai doesn't see my actions as me liking Budo.**

 **Info-chan: No worries, if you remain aware of your surroundings, then your beloved Senpai will never notice. Now on the topic of Kizana. Since Budo will be our back-up plan, let's discuss the initial plan for Kizana's demise.**

 **Ayano: Alright...**

* * *

" _Looks like it still works. As long as it's recording, I suppose I may as well say something. How long has it been since I last used this thing? It's been at least two decades…almost three? Those were better times. I was so young back then. My future seemed…so bright._

 _I remember following my dreams. I remember a promising career. I remember…being happy. If I could turn back time…what would I do differently?"_

Budo paused the tape and allowed the stranger's words to sink into his mind. He had finally found his dad's old tape recorder stuffed within a box down their basement. It took some time to hunt the thing down, but Budo was able to pull the worn device out of its captivity and wipe off the dust coating its surface. When N gave him his 'gift,' he wanted to treat the tape as if it were the most important evidence in the world since it may have something to do with Ayano's manipulator, Info-chan. But the man on the tape seemed tired, depressed and weary from age.

He didn't know who this man was or what he was referring to, but Budo couldn't help but feel some sort of connection with him. Maybe it was the man's reference to resetting the time. Budo was given a chance he didn't understand. Most people never get that second chance.

" _I know. I know exactly what I should have done. I shouldn't have gotten involved with that case…with that girl. Pursuing her was the right thing to do…but if I hadn't involved myself with her, I'd still have a career. When did it begin? I think it was…April of 1989."_

Budo quickly grabbed a nearby pen and paper and scribbled down the date the man had mentioned. He was talking about a case of some sorts…a case that involved a girl. Judging by his tone and choice of words, Budo could tell that the man not only despised the girl…but maybe even feared her.

" _The peak of my career as an investigative journalist. That's when I heard about a murder at the local high school. The police had no leads. I decided to investigate it myself. I tried to be a hero…and that was the worst mistake of my life."_

Budo heard the sound of the tape player click, indicating the end of the man's monologue. The dark haired boy remained seated and almost horrified by the last pieces of information the man had shared. Sitting alone in his cold basement with those final words floating in the air caused Budo's hairs to stand on end. He could feel a chill crawl up his spine as his mind continued to dissect the information. There was something oddly familiar about that man's situation because it reminded Budo of his own situation.

Murder at a high school, a female killer, and a man who wishes to be a hero…it sounded like Budo's situation in a nutshell. Budo was just like that man before the new timeline. He wanted to track down the murderer and bring justice to the fallen victims. But unlike the man on the tape, Budo was given the chance to reset time and handle the murders through different approaches.

"The Journalist…" Budo muttered. The man talked about his career as a journalist and how everything in his life came crashing down after his case with 'the girl.' Budo figured he'd call the unnamed man the Journalist until further notice. The tape did have the number one scribbled across its surface; there may be more to discover in the future. There had to be! Otherwise it felt like a puzzle without all of its pieces. The Journalist's story must be completed.

" _Now…who is the girl and what does this situation have to do with anything?"_ Budo thought and glanced over the brief notes he had taken. " _According to the Journalist, the murders took place in the late 1980's. Ugh, it's so vague. What happened during that time and why did it destroy the Journalist's life? What happened to the girl and what did she do to him? I have so many questions but I can only answer so much with the details told on the tape. I want to know more!"_

Budo shook his head and decided to gather up his notes and the tape player. He needed to bring all of the materials to his room so he could have a more comfortable space to work and deduce. Once he entered his bedroom, he gently set everything on his bed and locked the doorway in case his parents stumbled in on his investigation setup. He really didn't want to explain anything to them and go through the trouble of lying again.

" _Maybe N knows more to this. He had to of listened to it before giving it to me, right?"_ Budo nodded and walked over to the small device resting on his nightstand.

 **Budo: I listened to the tape.**

Budo wasn't shocked to hear his phone buzz immediately after sending his text. N always replied with lightning speed.

 **N: Interesting, isn't it? It seems that history can repeat itself.**

 **Budo: The tape was vague but very intriguing. Listening to it has only increased my curiosity. Now I have so many questions.**

 **N: And they will be answered in time. There are more tapes to find and more secrets to discover.**

 **Budo: Wait, so there is more?**

 **N: Of course! But you don't need the tapes to answer all of your questions. When I said that history repeats itself, I meant it.**

 **Budo: It does sound awfully similar to this situation but murders happen all the time at any location. Plus, this man wished for a reset but never got one.**

 **N: Maybe you're his second chance.**

 **Budo: Excuse me?**

 **N: We live in the 21** **st** **century and are blessed with the gift of the internet. I'd consider using it for once.**

Budo stared at N's message for a moment and quickly dashed off his bed towards the laptop sitting on his desk.

" _Of course! If this was a big murder case, then there has to be some information on it."_

He flipped the laptop open and began to type in the little intel he had obtained through the Journalist's words. But as easy as it sounded, it proved to be difficult. After all, murders happen all the time and at any location. Typing in a high school murder in the late 1980's was apparently nothing new.

 **Budo: It's too broad of a topic. I can't just sift through these cases without more information for my search.**

 **N: Did you ever think of typing in Akademi for the high school?**

Budo raised his eyes and felt his heart burst in his chest.

 **Budo: What? A murder happened here years ago?**

 **N: History repeats itself.**

 **Budo: How come I never knew that? Wouldn't that be big news?**

 **N: Not when you have corrupted men handling corrupted situations.**

Budo swallowed and stared down at the keyboard with his trembling hands hovering over the letters. He didn't want to believe that something so horrible took place at his school, but he needed the information. The Journalist's story and his words recorded on the tape became something more than just a search for Info-chan's motives. Though he still wanted to know her connection to all of this, he grew even more curious about his high school and the haunting secrets embedded in its walls.

After adding Akademi to his search, the school's name lit up with a few articles referring to the bloodshed that had happened decades ago. He was shocked to see that very little of the stories covered the actual murder material and that more were about a court case. The articles were mocking a journalist who had accused an innocent girl, claiming that she was the killer. When Budo took a closer glance at the photo of the girl, he felt another chill crawl up his spine. She looked like Ayano…

"Ryoba?"

* * *

 **Looks like Budo not only has to play hero, but now he has to play detective too. This poor boy just wants a girlfriend...**


	18. Chapter 18: Auditions

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've had a ton of work to do for my class as well as unnecessary drama. Speaking of drama, let's see if Budo can save our favorite drama queen xD I hope this chapter will be a nice little break from the crazy suspense!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Eighteen: Auditions_

The morning was hectic.

Budo found himself rushing around with the props needed for his next murder intervention plan. He felt like he was a member of stage crew as he gathered the supplies necessary for his major 'reveal.' Not only was his mind crammed with the methods of his next plan of action, but he couldn't shake the stirring feeling from yesterday's discovery. Budo was only a high schooler and yet he had to juggle so many serious issues at once.

The tape was haunting as Budo listened to the man reminiscent over his past career and the destruction of his life. It only took one girl to ruin everything he had created for himself. And now that tape one was in his hands, Budo desired to hear the rest of the Journalist's story and why N would even want him to know it. What scared him the most was that his school harbored other murders from the past. His beloved school became the site for bloodshed and deceit.

Then there was Info-chan and why she would manipulate another girl to kill and actually aid her with it. What was the connection between her and the Journalist? There had to be one…but nothing was making any sense. There weren't enough pieces to complete the puzzle and Budo hoped N would deliver more tapes to him in the future. What other secrets would he learn from the Journalist?

Budo was also frightened by the girl accused of murder. Everything about her seemed hauntingly familiar…especially those grey, lifeless eyes. All of her characteristics were almost identical to Ayano's, except for the girl's long hair length. But Budo knew Ayano had more life in her eyes than that woman did. It wasn't until the very end of Ayano's murder spree did he notice the emptiness within those eyes.

Ryoba was found innocent and yet her eyes looked like the eyes of a heartless monster. The Journalist's life plummeted because of her and he was labeled a loser, pervert and disgrace. His life became a joke. But every side has a story and Budo was determined to hear the rest of the Journalist's experience.

Before Budo initiated his plan to save Kizana, he quickly glanced down at his phone and at the conversation he and N shared after the tape discussion.

 **N: We need to change Kizana's perception of Taro.**

 **Budo: And how will we do that? Taro barely has any flaws…**

 **N: Then we give him flaws. Kizana is drawn to what she sees.**

 **Budo: So like looks and mannerisms.**

 **N: Precisely. If we can throw Taro into an unappealing situation, then Kizana will judge what she sees from the outside.**

 **Budo: She catches Taro and is disappointed with his actions…she no longer likes him, the rumors die down and we let Ayano see the proof for herself.**

 **N: Now we just need to think of a 'situation.'**

 **Budo: Did you have anything in mind?**

" _This is ridiculous…"_ Budo thought as he pulled out his printed masterpiece from his locker. _"What idiot would fall for this? I just have to make it convincing…but even so…was this really the best scenario we could come up with?"_

Budo had no interest in the theatre or anything that involved 'acting,' but if he had to play a role to save a life, then he would. In his hands rested the manuscript he spent most of the night working on. It was a stupid piece thrown together with only one intention in mind: depleting Taro's reputation. It was going to be a risky plan, far more tedious than his other murder interventions, but he had to go through with it. A few days have already withered by and time was ticking away. He had the props and the script, now all he needed was the actors.

With his hands carrying the supplies, Budo dashed to his clubroom and spotted two familiar faces chatting outside the door. Lunch was almost over and he had to make sure the scene was set for after school. He approached the two boys with determined eyes as they stared at him in confusion. Juku glanced over at Sho for an explanation but not even Budo's close friend could decipher his odd behavior.

"Uh, what's all that for?" Sho scratched his head while Budo bent over to catch his breath from all the running. He straightened his back and held out the black garments with a faint grin.

"Oh, this? Well, these are robes for the Occult Club." He replied nonchalantly.

Sho raised his eyebrows and blinked at his leader. "So…why do you have them?"

Budo glanced around the hall and leaned in closer to his disciples. "Who's up for a disciplinary exercise?"

"Exercise? You mean like the ones we do during practice?" Juku muttered and Budo nodded approvingly.

"Exactly! Discipline is a key factor in martial arts and I thought we could try something a little bit different today."

"But what does that have to do with those robes?" Sho squinted his eyes at the garments and at his club leader. "Unless…this isn't for the sake of exercising discipline."

Budo froze in place at Sho's quick deduction and let out a sigh. "Alright fine, they're for something else. But could you guys please do me a favor?"

"A-ha! I knew it! You can't fool me, Masuta," Sho chuckled and took one of the robes from Budo. "You know, you constantly look out for us and have our backs. You didn't have to make up a silly excuse just to get us to do something. I'm always willing to help you out, boss!"

He watched the cloth stretch down to the floor as he held the black garment in the air. It was a long cloak textured with a silky fabric and adorned with a large hood. Juku silently watched his fellow club member wave around the dark robe and feared he would have to slip into one.

"What exactly is your favor?" He asked Budo in a hesitant voice. His leader grinned.

"Don't worry, you guys won't be the ones wearing these." He grabbed the robe from Sho and wrapped it back over his arm. He then pulled out two pages from his script and handed it to each of his members. "Instead, I want you both to memorize the lines on your scripts."

"Now you have scripts? I thought we were doing something with the Occult Club, not the Drama Club," Sho questioned as he scanned over his lines.

They weren't long or too hard to remember, just odd. Juku remained silent while glancing over the detailed scene written out for him. He and Sho were supposed to enact a short scene in the hallway outside of the drama club's room. Everything about the scripts seemed suspicious and out-of-place, especially if their leader was the one who threw the pages together. They stared at their lines in confusion but Budo had an answer for everything.

"It's hard to explain but I really need you guys to carry this out." He nodded at his disciples with earnest eyes. Sho recognized the sincerity behind Budo's words and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, alright. Though I don't entirely understand the situation, I'll help you out." He turned to his other club member with a smile, "Right Juku?"

The boy shifted on his heels in silence only to receive a quick nudge to the arm. "Y-yes! Of course I'll help you, Senpai."

Budo grinned, "Excellent! I promise you guys I'll explain everything in better detail once the plan works."

"You better!" Sho smirked.

"Oh, and could one of you ask an occult member if we could borrow their room for a few minutes after school?"

"You're pushing it Masuta!"

"Just tell them it will take less than ten minutes!"

"Fine, fine."

"Thanks guys, you're the best!"

"Hey, does this by chance have anything to do with Ayano?" Sho slyly added before his leader could leave. The mention of her name caused Budo's heart to race but he tried to mask any blush with a confident smirk.

"I guess you're about to find out."

* * *

The plan was set. Budo had everything pieced together and ready for execution. School had ended for the day, signifying the start of Budo's show. All he needed now was the main protagonist to complete his little anti-murder production. Once he stepped out of his classroom, he easily spotted the dark haired boy wedged between the crowds of students. Budo had to cast his lead before the boy left the school grounds and returned to his home. Most importantly, he had to set the stage before the slaughter.

Budo immediately began to maneuver his way past the other third years and towards his best friend. With his nose stuck in a book, Taro stepped with the flow of traffic and hardly noticed the conversations taking place around him. Budo tried calling his name but his voice was shrouded by the loud noises buzzing in the hallway. With time ticking away, Budo rushed forward until he was directly beside his friend.

"Taro!" He exclaimed, causing the other boy to look up from his book. It looked as if Budo had interrupted his friend from an engaging part in the story and it showed on his face. Sighing, he placed a bookmark between the pages and closed his novel.

"Hey Budo," He nodded with a fresh smile though Budo knew he was slightly irritated. When it came to books, Taro was completely drawn into the story. He used to tell Budo that it was his brief escape from the outside world, almost like a mini vacation. It was a break from the constant pursuit of good grades and hard work, giving his mind a taste of wonders beyond this reality.

"Sorry to barge into your reading time," Budo grinned with his eyes aiming towards the book. Taro glanced down at the novel and simply laughed.

"No worries! Nothing really happened in this chapter anyways…" He muttered with the obvious desire to continue reading the story.

With his mind set on his plan, Budo brushed aside his friend's dissatisfaction and got to work with his performance. It was time to make Taro unappealing!

"Well I wouldn't interrupt your story if there wasn't an important reason!" Budo began, and reached under his arm to grab the script he prepared. Taro curiously watched his friend pull out the papers as he held it in the air.

"What's that?" Taro asked while Budo flipped through the pages.

"It's my script," He declared in a confident tone, only making Taro more confused.

"A script? You mean for a play?"

"Precisely!"

"But Budo…since when were you interested in that sort of thing?" Taro tilted his head with puzzled eyes but Budo quickly continued with his explanation.

"Oh, I didn't write this," He lied and handed the script to Taro, "I'm doing the Drama Club a little favor. See, they were missing a few members for practice today and asked if I could fill in for one of their side roles."

Taro scanned over the lines and glanced up at his friend. "So you're helping them out? But doesn't the martial arts club have practice today too?"

"Right, and that is where you come in! I can't help them because I need to lead my club, but I was wondering if you could rehearse the parts with them? No one else I asked could do the job."

Taro froze in place and blinked at Budo with blank eyes. "What? I mean, I'd be happy to help but I have no talent when it comes to acting."

Budo took the script from Taro's hands and let out a fake sigh. "That's alright, you don't have to…but I think you may be wrong about yourself. You'd be surprised!"

"Well, I guess it would be like becoming a character in a book…" Taro smiled and ran his fingers along the cover of his novel. Budo's eyes lit up as he caught onto the correlation.

"Plus, I think it would be pretty fun to try."

"Alright Budo, you got me. I'll help out, but first I'm gonna have to text Osana and tell her I'm staying a bit later." He nodded and pulled the cellphone out of his pocket.

While Taro began crunching in his message, Budo ran the plan though his head once more and figured it was best to start the next phase. All he needed to do now was to get Taro dressed and into the Occult room. The real show was about to begin.

Taro's face started to droop as his screen flashed with angry messages from a certain pigtailed firecracker.

"I guess I'll have something to look forward to tomorrow morning," He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He was surprised to see Budo raise a long cloak in the air. "Uh, what's that?"

"Since you're playing the villain, you at least need to dress like one," Budo handed the robe to Taro who slowly started to slip into it.

"A villain, huh? That could be fun," He faintly laughed and got to work putting on the cloak. Once he slid his arms through the sleeves, the fabric draped to the floor, giving him an ominous silhouette. Budo reached for the hood and flipped it over Taro's head as it hovered over his eyes, casting a sinister shadow across his face. The club president was internally praising himself.

"Well, what do you think?" Budo asked while Taro scanned his eyes over the costume.

"It's surprisingly comfortable. Am I supposed to be a summoner of some sort?"

"Yep, you're a Necromancer. The main antagonist in Kizana's fairytale production. You're trying to raise spirits to wreak havoc on her kingdom." Budo explained.

"Okay, makes sense. What's the play called?"

Budo's forehead began to sweat as he quickly tried to come back with an answer.

"Oh, well it's an original play written by someone in the drama club…I can't quite remember who. It's called Night's Descent and I guess they're debating on whether to go through with it or scrap it."

"Alright, sounds like a good medieval tale." Taro smiled as he flipped through the Necromancer's lines.

Budo nodded and directed his friend down the stairs and towards the Occult room. If Budo could get Taro to rehearse his lines in that room, then everything was set for his 'fall.' He hated the thought of creating more misunderstandings in his school but he had to go through with it so Kizana could live. When they approached the club room's doors, Taro was initially confused but instantly connected the dots.

"Nice, we even have the perfect environment for my character," Taro smiled and stepped into the empty room with the script in his hands. Budo grinned happily knowing that everything was actually working.

"It was nice for the Occult Club to let us use their room," He muttered, unsure if Sho really did get their approval. But even if he didn't, he would still go through with his plan. "I'm gonna be right back so why don't you begin practicing the lines?"

"Sure thing!" Taro agreed and held out the script in front of him. "Now let's see…Spirits! I summon thee to—"

Budo stepped out of the room as Taro's voice echoed within the club. Budo winced while he heard his lines tumble through the air. They were sloppy, short and ridiculous but he only had so much time to write them. Even if they did suck, they were used to combat murder. He only hoped Sho and Juku were carrying out their roles in this play.

* * *

"Here she comes!" Sho exclaimed and quickly retreated to his spot in the hallway.

Juku gulped and joined his ally while some of the drama club members headed towards their room. Kizana, the queen of the club, was leading her pack as gossip spilled from her lips. Their approaching voices caused both disciples to panic. Juku shakily held up his hand in order to catch one last glimpse of the lines he scribbled on his skin.

"Seriously, who does she think she is? Claiming I stole _her_ hairstyle!" Kizana barked while walking in between two other members. They both nodded at her exaggerated statement and threw in their own opinions on the topic.

Sho met eyes with Juku and gave him a quick thumbs up before the Kizana and her clan were in range. Clearing his throat, Sho began to start the conversation Budo asked them to rehearse.

"Hey, did you know that Yamada-senpai may join the Occult Club?"

Juku swallowed and glanced once more over his notes. "W-what? Yamada-senpai? How do you know that?"

Sho almost wanted to scold Juku's robotic voice but held back as Kizana's eyes flashed over towards them.

"Yeah! Budo asked him if he would consider joining our club but he said he has his sights set on the Occult Club!"

"N-no way…I didn't know that he was into that sort of thing…"

"Wait, what?!" Kizana's voice hollered behind Juku causing his hairs to stand on head. Sho smirked and leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Apparently."

"Yamada-senpai? That's a load of crap." Kizana snickered and shook her head.

"Nope. I even saw him in the Occult Club wearing a black robe."

"You're serious?" Kizana squinted and marched over to him with fierce eyes. Sho's mighty demeanor began to fade as he pressed his back against the wall. Juku glanced at his friend and immediately chimed in.

"I believe him…" He muttered, causing Kizana to whip her gaze in his direction. She propped her fists on her shoulders and straightened her posture.

"Hmph. Alright then, show me," She demanded and Sho instantly agreed.

* * *

Budo was hiding behind one of the corner walls when he spotted his disciple leading Kizana to the Occult Club. He quickly withdrew his head and kept his ears opened to the scene unfolding before him. While Taro continued to rehearse his lines and 'summon demons,' he could hear Kizana gasp at the shocking sight.

"What?!" She exclaimed and raised her hand up to her open mouth.

Taro was so engulfed in his role that he hardly noticed the audience standing outside the clubroom door. Sho and Juku remained silent and backed away from Kizana's mini state of paralysis. She was seeing a side to her 'perfect' crush that she had never seen before…even if it was a lie.

Budo peeked around the bend and watched the Drama Queen's face melt into disgust. She had imagined a prince charming, not a boy fascinated in the dead and supernatural. With her changed perception, he hoped that she would finally move on from Taro and find another crush.

"Budo? There you are." A familiar voice popped up from behind him and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin. When he flipped his head around, his eyes widened.

"Ayano, what are you doing here?" He cleared his throat and asked.

" _She was looking for me?"_

"We were curious where you were."

"We?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and the other club members."

" _Oh, she was searching for me because of the club."_

"R-right! Sorry, I was just getting Juku and Sho," He grinned and motioned his eyes over towards the two disciples beside Kizana. Ayano furrowed her brows and glanced between the boys and her next rival. Before she could even question the situation, her eyes spotted her beloved Senpai wearing a dark robe in the Occult Club. She blinked at the scene with her mind racing for some sort of explanation.

"Ummm…what is going on?" She asked and Budo figured it was a good opportunity to show Kizana's distaste in Taro.

"A-ha, I guess Kizana doesn't have a crush on Taro anymore," He chuckled and shakily ran his fingers through his hair.

"What? Why?" Ayano questioned in a serious tone and darted her eyes over at the purple haired drama queen.

" _Something's not right here,"_ She thought and felt suspicions towards the situation. It was odd, but her conversation with Info-chan returned to her mind. What if someone really was behind all of this? It always felt like someone was watching her…but she could never figure out why. Does she believe in coincidences?

Before any of them had a chance to say something, another duo approached the club room with their eyes wide open. Shin, who was carrying a stack of old ornate books, nearly dropped them onto the floor. He blinked at the boy chanting things within his clubroom and glanced over at his leader with puzzled eyes.

Budo and Ayano both saw the look on the club leader's face. Oka stared at Taro with a twisted wonder that left an imprint on both the hero and killer. She had admired him before, but seeing him like that within her clubroom only made her more drawn to her crush. To her, he truly was a mystery.

Budo darted his eyes over towards Ayano who glared at Oka with a fueling rage. Her fingers began to twitch and fold into tight fists as the mess of a situation continued to carry on. Budo should have foreseen the inevitable. There was no doubt that his choice of location was foolish when considering Ayano's next target, but he never expected everyone to cross paths like that. His heart burst at his instant realization.

No matter what he did, a new rival would always come into the picture.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed Budo's fail of a performance xD**

 **I wanted to inform you all that I will be taking a break AFTER I post a few more chapters (break will possibly begin around November to January). I am ALMOST done with one of my novels and I really need to dedicate some time to that since we'll have more free days around the holidays, and my birthday ;) I may even write some more for this fic if I find the time so its not a 'definite' break, just a heads up. Thank you all so much for your love and support and I promise that there will be more Ayando moments coming up! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Celebration

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Nineteen: Celebration_

"Too bad they scrapped the play, it actually sounded pretty interesting," Taro chuckled as he and Budo strolled to their lockers. It was the final day of the third week and no confession took place under the cherry tree.

The club president nodded, grateful that he was able to somewhat resolve the situation but now a new target was added to the list. His foolish play didn't end on a great note. Even though Kizana was saved from Ayano's blade, Oka became a new victim and Osana was still being watched. Murders were being prevented, but the rivals always came. It was as if fate wanted the bloodshed to take place.

After Taro's mini rehearsal, Budo tried to explain the situation to all parties in the best ways he could. Though the story was a tad different for each person, he was able to convince everyone the things they needed to hear. But no matter what he said to Ayano, the words seemed to tumble in and out of her mind. It was as if her vengeful eyes were only glued to Oka and her heart tied to Taro. The boy just wanted peace for everyone and a chance for Ayano to experience true and sincere love. He could feel his heart shatter whenever the previous timeline bled into his new reality. He desired a second chance for all of them.

So many weights began to stack within his troubled mind. He started to feel things he never experienced before, and with every day came a new link to his chains. He became envious of his best friend though he tried to bury it with all of his willpower and his list of tasks kept growing. Not only did the lives of many students' rest in his hands, but also a new mystery to uncover. Now that Kizana was taken care of, he needed to return to his research and discover the connections between the present and the past. He was going to dive deeper into the history of Ryoba and locate the name of the man she had stalked. He feared that Ayano shared the man's last name…and the genes of the killer.

"So, I have a request! Or rather an invitation," Taro grinned as he shut his locker. The sound of the door caused Budo's eyes to light up. He was so engulfed with his thoughts that he hardly paid any attention to the words rambling out of his friend's mouth.

"Oh, an invitation?" Budo questioned with a faint smile while flicking the dangling strands of his bandana. Taro nodded and whipped his bag over his shoulder.

"Yup! Are you busy tonight?"

Budo blinked at his friend and knew he needed to dedicate his free time towards his research. If he was able to draw a link between Ryoba and Ayano, the Journalist and Info-chan, then maybe he could receive a better understanding of fate's twisted show. As N had stated, history may want to repeat itself.

"I did plan on studying…" Budo muttered and averted his eyes away from his friend. Taro raised his brows and shook his head with a laugh.

"Oh come on! You can't pass this up. I promise you, you're gonna love what I have planned."

Budo sighed and gripped onto the strap of his bag. He didn't want to brush off his friend but he had important business to attend to. Taro had no idea that all of this nonsense was because of him. The thought of that kind of irritated Budo.

"It won't be long," He stepped into Budo's gaze with pleading eyes, causing the boy to surrender in defeat.

"Alright…if it doesn't take up the whole day." Budo agreed and smiled as his friend's eyes sparkled with excitement. It was odd but generally Taro never acted _this_ joyful towards something. There had to be a reason behind his friend's shift in personality, or at least a reason for his bubbly tone. Normally the guy was glued to his books or tied down by Osana…what was making him this way?

Budo didn't have time to ask any more questions because his thoughts were interrupted by a hammering voice appearing behind him. The club leader felt his hairs stand on end as Osana popped up beside him with aggravated eyes. To increase his curiosity, he spotted his silent crush trailing a short distance behind her. His face instantly shifted into a shade of red once Ayano stepped between him and the pigtailed menace.

"We're here, now what?" Osana barked with her arms crossed. Taro grinned and prepared himself for the grand reveal. While he started to dig into his bag, everyone stared at each other with puzzled expressions. Taro had to drag them all there for a reason, but for what exactly? And why?

Budo leaned over towards Ayano and hoped she could provide some answers to the madness. He found it bizarre just to see her and Osana standing civilly in the same room. He knew Ayano became acquainted with the Rainbow Six and started to occasionally sit with them during lunch, but there was no way her and Osana were on equal terms. Even though she never showed it, he could sense the hatred boiling within her. But besides her rage towards Osana, he was happy to see her socializing with the other girls. It was more than just being normal; she was finally feeling some sense of belonging and that made him smile.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" Budo whispered to the yandere but she simply shrugged.

"No clue. Osana dragged me here babbling off about how she had to do it or something like that."

Osana's ears went into spy mode and she zipped her head towards them with twitching eyebrows.

"I did not babble! I asked you kindly!" She hollered.

"Oh yeah, that's real kind." Ayano stated in a bland voice causing the tsundere to stiffen.

"Well whatever, Senpai told me to get you and so I did," She pouted with her eyes closed, "and I don't even know why."

Budo almost felt like chuckling but instantly held it in once he caught a glimpse of Ayano's eyes. The mention of Taro made the gray in her irises glisten and gleam with joy. It was a breathtaking sight but he knew all of her affection belonged to another man.

"S-senpai told you?" She muttered with a blush. Budo couldn't keep his eyes off Ayano and Ayano couldn't keep her eyes off of Taro. It pained him to see her react this way because of his friend but he couldn't get jealous…not there. He clenched his fists and tried exerting his anger elsewhere but he was growing tired of seeing her act that way. He already experienced it through one timeline.

"Got it!" Taro exclaimed and raised his wallet out of his bag. The trio stared at him with widened eyes as he waved it in the air. "Who's up for some karaoke?"

"Karaoke?!" Everyone blurted out in unison and Taro nodded.

"Yeah, it will be my treat!"

Without feeling an ounce of gratitude, Osana began to interrogate her secret crush.

"W-well that's random! What's the occasion anyways?"

"There isn't really any specific occasion," Taro chuckled as he slipped his wallet away, "I just thought it would be fun to hang out with my friends, almost like a little celebration."

"Pshk, like a celebration of our friendship? How cheesy." Osana mocked while masking her racing heartbeat. It had been awhile since her and her Senpai had gone out somewhere, and for once, everyone around her seemed to disappear. Even though she wished it was just the two of them, she couldn't deny the fluttering sensation twirling around in her stomach. Could this be an opportunity to throw away her pride and submit to her inner desires? Probably not.

Budo found the idea fun and exciting but he couldn't understand why Taro would invite Ayano. His simple friendly gesture was making things worse for everyone involved. Ayano would start to grow more infatuated with Taro leading to more bloodshed and his own breaking heart. Budo had already gone through this kind of pain with Ayano and the heartbreak from another failed love; he didn't want to go through with it again.

Like Osana, Ayano was secretly thrilled with idea and was all for a night spent with her precious Senpai. She had never done anything like this before and the thought of her going out also made her inner girl squeal with excitement. Her new 'acquaintances' would always ask her to hang out with them after school but she would decline their offers. Everything was happening so fast and even her own mind was battered by all the confusion. It was hard to accept the difference between loneliness and company, acquaintance and friend, enemy and ally. No blood stained her hands and yet she was starting to feel a powerful force blossom within her…happiness.

"So, you guys ready to head out?" Taro was already leaning up against the glass doors with his hand latched around the handle. Osana let out an exaggerated sigh and approached him as if someone were pulling her tooth.

"Fine, I'll go," She mumbled and became flustered as her Senpai smiled and opened the door for her. Ayano was about to trail behind her and get some of that gentlemen Senpai action, when Budo's voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

"You're going too, Ayano?" He asked with a surprised expression and she turned to face him with a faint smile.

"Yeah…I think it sounds like fun," She blushed and glanced at the ground, "I've actually never been to a karaoke bar."

Budo's eyes lit up but immediately softened after hearing her confession.

" _How could I act jealous during a time like this? She's actually starting to try new things and make friends with people who really care about her! I should be happy. The girl I love is slowly starting to replace the emptiness within her. It doesn't matter if she likes him…I need to stay by her side. I promised her I would."_

"Well we're gonna have to fix that!" He stated in a confident voice and reached for her hand so he could lead her outside.

Everything happened as if by instinct and her gentle hand in his made his heart burst within his chest. If it were anyone else's hands, he would have been fine. When he was leading her along, his mind began to fade away from his sense of direction and focus on the small details of her touch. The warmth from her palm was soothing and the touch of her fingers against his own made his head spin. Ayano was also startled by his sudden gesture but didn't retract her hand.

She stared at the back of his head as a sudden reminder popped into her mind. Info-chan had told her that if the Kizana plan failed, then they would carry on with their back-up method. It was true that Budo had become a constant occurrence in her life but she wasn't sure if she could turn him into her slave. He was a strong-willed boy with a large range of expertise, but she knew he was fond of the time spent with her. Being friends with him made her closer to Senpai and she wondered what the future would hold if she began to toy with his heart. She would have her own guard dog and a better chance with her Senpai...but would she want to do that to him?

" _Budo-senpai has been so nice to me and he's helped chip away at my loneliness…but how much of his actions should I take seriously? Everything is so confusing now and I don't know what to do! I want my Senpai and I want to be the only woman in his life…but…I don't know what I should do with Budo. He's strange and nice and he makes my head spin. What do I do with him?"_

Budo stepped passed the door and released the grip on her hand once they met up with Taro and Osana. Oddly enough, the separation of their hands made them both feel anxious as if they never wanted to let go. Budo missed her touch and Ayano wasn't sure about her own thoughts and feelings. She couldn't describe why she missed it or if she even missed it at all. Like she concluded before, Budo made her feel strange. She enjoyed his company but she was also willing to use him. He was a weird case.

The pigtailed girl began to ramble off about other nonsense while Ayano pointed out the error in her claims. The two girls continued to 'converse' with each other as the boys followed behind.

"They seem to get along well," Taro chuckled at the girls in front of him, their conversation increasing in volume. Budo nodded and glanced over at his friend with his eyes still set on Ayano.

"Hey Taro?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you invite Ayano?"

Taro stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend with a gentle smile. Budo was not expecting his response.

"Because I think you two are good together."

* * *

 **Taro may be the cause of basically EVERYTHING but he knows a good ship when he sees one ;)**

 **I am so excited to share the next few chapters because they will explain Budo's past, some of Ayano's, and possibly his failed love. Don't you worry about the journalist and Ryoba, more surprises are coming! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Love Story

**Hi guys! I hope everyone is having an awesome Friday :) Brace yourself for some feels and music! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Twenty: Love Story_

Once the teens arrived at the karaoke bar, Budo figured it would be difficult to get his friends to sing. When glancing over the people in his group, he didn't think anyone would be so eager to volunteer. Taro was a bookworm, Osana was stubborn, and Ayano was…an introvert? He thought he was going to be the one to lighten the mood. He was wrong.

Taro was singing his third song into the microphone while the three watched him perform. Budo found himself wedged between the two girls, their eyes fixated on their beloved crush. The club leader hardly paid any attention to the girl's mesmerizing expressions and the screeching sound echoing from Taro's vocal chords. His mind returned to the conversation he and his friend shared on the way to the bar and the sudden shock buzzing within him. He couldn't believe Taro's opinion about his relationship with Ayano and even though he was pleased by his friend's statement, he was also anxious.

The boy was clueless of the two girls staring at him with wide, sparkling eyes. Everything weighing on Budo's brain was because of his best friend's existence. Taro had every girl wrapped around his finger but he was too oblivious to their feelings. It made Budo agitated by his friend's transparency. But even if Taro got on his nerves, he still appreciated their friendship. Budo felt somewhat relaxed knowing that his only rival was clueless to Ayano's affection. He even stated that Budo and Ayano would be good together. If only Ayano could recognize that…

Taro backed away from the screen and took a deep breath as the song's melody came to an end. Ayano began to clap energetically while Osana snickered and leaned back in her seat. Budo joined Ayano with the applause though he was a little bummed by her bubbly expression. Taro turned to the group and took a bow, causing the girls to blush even more.

"Well?" He asked with a smile and propped his hands on his hips. Osana shrugged and began to twirl her finger around a few strands of hair.

"It was alright." She muttered through a blush though Taro hardly noticed it. He turned to Ayano and Budo and repeated the same question. The yandere nodded with a gentle smile and Budo gave his friend two thumbs up.

"You're a natural," He chuckled. Taro raised his brows as his eyes lit up.

"Really? That's a relief! Hanako says otherwise," He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her," Osana mumbled causing Taro to face her with a shocked expression.

Ayano's paranoia increased after hearing her precious crush mutter another girl's name. While Taro and Osana debated over his voice, she leaned over to Budo, startling the boy with her close proximity. He shifted in his seat and glanced over at her with nervous eyes.

"Who's Hanako?" She whispered into his ear, his heart drooping after hearing her question. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned over to Ayano.

"She's his little sister."

"Little sister?" She muttered in a surprised tone and directed her gaze back to Taro. Budo slouched back into his seat fearful poor Hanako would become another life to save, and so soon. Fortunately, Ayano didn't seem too irritated after discovering the news but he knew her anger would increase in a few weeks. Once Hanako came to Akademi, she would see the girl as a threat. Until then, Budo had to focus on Oka.

"Alright then, who's next?" Taro clapped his hands together and scanned his eyes across his friend's faces. Silence continued to engulf the room, causing Taro to frown. "Oh come on guys! Someone has to. Do you really want me to be the only one singing?"

"No." Osana stated, shocked to see Taro toss the microphone onto her lap.

"No? Then I think you should enlighten us with your voice," He smiled a sweet smile of revenge. Osana fidgeted in her seat and held the microphone up with sweat forming on her forehead.

"W-well I can't…" She muttered and nervously glanced her eyes around the room. Taro leaned forward with crossed arms.

"And why not?"

"B-because…" She began and took a deep breath, an idea popping into her head. "Because I can't sing without preparing my vocal chords! Y-yeah, that's why!"

Taro grinned and gently took the microphone from her hand. "Fine, we'll have to wait until you do your warmups then. Budo!"

Budo straightened his posture and felt fear creep into his system upon hearing his name. The bookworm strolled over to his friend and held the microphone out towards him.

"How about you sing for us, Budo!" He exclaimed and waved the mic in front of the martial arts master. Budo swallowed and stared at the microphone, fearful he would screw up in front of Ayano. He was a master of martial arts, not a master of the singing realm.

"I don't know…" He muttered and averted his eyes away from Taro's.

"Then I have a better idea…" Taro dragged his eyes over to the girl sitting on the end of the couch. "Why don't you and Ayano sing a duet?"

"WHAT?!" Budo and Osana exclaimed with wide eyes while Ayano's face turned a deep shade of red. Budo figured that was the last thing she would ever want to do, especially with him. He could tell just by reading her mortified expression. The girl longed to sing everlasting love songs with her crush, not with some boy with no place in her heart. Why was Taro trying to play matchmaker all of a sudden?

Ayano remained silent, the others arguing over who would sing next. She watched Budo as he tried to dodge her beloved's suggestion. He seemed so determine to avoid the idea and Ayano didn't know how to react to the situation. It was true that she had hoped her Senpai would ask her to sing a duet with him, but she almost felt a little happy when asked to sing with Budo. It was an odd mix of discomfort and excitement…something she couldn't quite understand. She couldn't tell if Budo was arguing for the sake of her or for his own sake. Whatever the case was, she needed to prove to her Senpai that she was capable of doing anything for his sake.

"I'll sing." Her voice sliced through the conversation like a sharp knife, causing everyone to face her with surprised expressions.

"You will?!" Everyone asked in unison, only to receive a small nod from Ayano. Taro's face lit up with a smile as he dashed to grab another microphone for the duet. Budo slouched back in his seat and nervously began to chug down his remaining cola. He started to stir the straw around with his eyes wide with fear.

Ayano stood up from the couch and walked over to Taro so he could hand her a mic. Budo saw her motion for him to stand, feeling more anxiety consume him. He couldn't believe what was happening, that Ayano actually agreed to sing with him. He was torn between a sweet dream and a terrifying nightmare. What made him even more panicky was her radiant smile. She approached him with a mic and gently set it in his hand, his heart beating like a drum. He was going to sing karaoke with the girl he loved. He had once done this with another girl, but Ayano was different. She was very special to him.

"So what will you be singing?" Taro asked as he plopped down beside a flustered Osana. Ayano scrolled through the songs and smiled at the one she had been looking for. Budo didn't know what she was picking and hoped that it was something he actually knew.

" _This song speaks to me and I hope it speaks to you, Senpai."_ She thought with Taro's image swirling in her mind.

Once she clicked the song, she quickly dashed beside Budo and nodded to him with a faint smile. Budo swallowed and shakily held the microphone up to his face while the screen began to play the melody.

" _Wait…this sounds familiar…"_ Budo thought, his face shifting into a pale white.

Ayano took a step forward and closed her eyes, her chest reflecting her gentle breathing.

"Through the flood of crowded people, I keep looking at his silhouette…"

Her voice echoed through the room as his heart began to increase in speed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything about her beautiful voice knocked the wind out of his pipes. She remained calm and steady, her voice mesmerizing everyone in the room. He knew this song all too well because he could relate to it through the male perspective. She had chosen to sing "Love Story" by Miyuki Ishikawa.

"It was possible to play around with fate, to embrace you closely would be a miracle. It may be painful; it might hurt…now we can only believe…" She closed her eyes once more as the melody started to climb in volume.

Osana and Taro remained silent, shocked by her fantastic voice and the song she chose. They glanced over at Budo with concerned eyes but he remained strong and unharmed by the familiar feeling returning within him. The song's powerful lyrics slowly started to claw at the memories he tried to bury, and now it was creating new ones. He focused his eyes on the screen and raised his mic so he could join her in the chorus.

"Though struggles are depicted in this love story, and tomorrow spells out invisibly, I won't hesitate to be with you! I won't be lonely anymore…" They sang in unison, quickly glancing at each other while the song transitioned into a short instrumental portion.

Just when their eyes had met, he whipped his gaze away and stared down at the microphone in his palm, his grip tightening around the handle. He understood why Ayano picked this particular song. It emulated the loneliness encompassing her heart but the hope she had for a chance with love. She chose this song for Taro and the struggles she endured for the sake of their future together. It crushed Budo, not just because of her aching heart, but also because of his.

He sighed and drew the mic back up to his face so he could sing the next part. His vocal chords were not anything to applaud, but almost everyone in the room could recognize the emotion reflected in his voice. Taro knew what was causing it.

"Your voice remains in my ear; I remember your shape in my closed eyelids…I'm tired of feeling the pain you gave…your smile and gentle words echo in my heart. I want to forget this…" He sang while sensing so many memories resurface. It was as if he was meant to sing this second part. It reminded him of her.

Ayano lifted the mic with Budo as they began to sing the chorus.

"Though struggles are depicted in this love story, you can finish without starting again. If our hearts stay locked, we won't realize our love…"

Taro watched the two dive into the bridge, his mind constantly at work. As the lyrics continued to replay in his thoughts, he could see the puzzle pieces slowly begin to connect with each other. Though the two singing were lost in their own emotions, he noticed a spark forming between them. Not an obvious connection, but a subtle hint that made him smile. They recognized their separate parts but failed to understand the song as a whole. Taro believe that the song was made for them.

"Once you reveal your feelings…I won't need anything else."

* * *

"You guys were amazing!" Taro exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and gave them a round of applause. Osana rested her chin on her hand and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Budo and Ayano were pleased with their reaction but were still caught up in their own feelings. Ayano wanted Taro to understand the struggles she endured for him while Budo was reminded of the emotions he had hoped to discard. They weren't lingering feelings, but constant fears that haunted his mind. Fears that Ayano would also break his heart.

Everyone sat back down in their seats while Taro ordered another round of colas. He leaned back in his seat and arched his head towards the ceiling.

"Seriously, you guys were made for that duet." He slyly added, causing the both of them to blush. Budo glanced over at Ayano and back towards his friend.

"Ayano is the one who really deserves the applause. Her voice is incredible."

"W-what?" She raised her eyes and turned to him with a red face. He nodded.

"Yeah, your voice did the song justice. My voice could never compare," He laughed and was shocked to see her face remain stern. She shook her head.

"No, I think you did an amazing job Budo."

"O-oh…" He muttered and averted his eyes away.

Taro grinned. "She's right, you know. You did way better than the last time you sang it."

Osana stiffened in her seat and quickly nudged her Senpai in the side as Budo's expression began to change. Taro instantly recognized the error in his statement and nervously sat up with wide eyes.

"Wait, I didn't mean—"

Budo stood up and stretched his arms in the air, trying to avoid the topic all together. After a short yawn, he headed towards the door and reached for the handle.

"I need some fresh air guys. I'll be right back."

The door slowly shut behind him, leaving the group in a state of uneasiness. Ayano didn't understand what was happening and looked at the others in puzzlement. Taro silently cursed himself and buried his head in his hands while Osana crossed her arms.

"Seriously?" She shook her head.

"What's going on?" Ayano asked and was surprised to see Taro stand up.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Taro took a deep breath and shook his head.

Osana turned to Ayano who was still confused with the whole situation. The pigtailed girl sighed and met eyes with the yandere. For once, they were able to look at each other without the desire to fight or insult.

"Chisaki." Osana muttered.

"Who?" Ayano asked and this time Taro agreed to explain.

"Chisaki-senpai was the martial arts club leader before Budo."

"He loved her." Osana added, the sudden statement catching Ayano off guard.

"Yes," Taro's voice softened as he leaned against the wall, "He loved her so much. Never had I seen such passion in his eyes. She ultimately fueled his dedication for martial arts and gave him motivation. He would constantly work to impress her and improve himself. And after all those weeks spent training, it's funny how things can change in an instant. Now he won't even talk about her and denies the rumors that he loved her."

Ayano sat there in silence while their words spun in her mind. She never knew of that side of Budo and could almost understand why. For the past few weeks, she had been nothing but cold and distant to him, unaware of the torment stirring within him. She didn't want to care and she tried to block him out. It wasn't her fault; it was what she had learned from her past. People are wicked and untrustworthy and that's why she focused her sights on Senpai, because to her, he was different. But Budo was also different in his own unique way.

"I should go talk to him and apologize…" Taro sighed and was about to search for his friend when Ayano did the unthinkable, at least in her mind.

He halted in his tracks after a hand gently grabbed his wrist. Ayano began to feel all sorts of fuzzy feelings tumble within her as her eyes stared at her hand touching his skin.

"Yes?" He asked in a confused tone, instantly causing her to release her grip and blush once more. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and looked up to meet eyes with her crush.

" _I can't believe I just touched him! My Senpai! But even though it felt amazing, I can't remain lost in this moment forever. It's hard to understand it myself but…I should be the one to go after Budo."_

"Um…" She began, her fingers nervously picking at the fabric of her skirt, "I will go find him."

Taro raised his eyes. Even Osana was shocked by her behavior.

"You will?" He asked curiously and she quickly nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you," He smiled, stepping to the side so she could pass. "I think seeing you will put a smile on his face."

With only a blush as a reply, Ayano approached the door and disappeared into the hall, leaving Osana alone with Taro.

" _I'm only doing this once. Osana better not try anything funny while I'm gone or she'll regret it."_

* * *

 **I highly recommend you guys look up Love Story by Miyuki Ishikawa (not T Swift's) on youtube and sit back, relax and imagine Ayano singing it. (There's also a male version if you really wanted to imagine Budo singing it). When I first heard the song I couldn't believe how much it reminded me of Ayando...at least for this story! It's such a beautiful song and better than my high school musical back up plan xD This could be the start of something new...**

 **What's going on with Budo? Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Old Wounds

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Twenty-One: Old Wounds_

The sun was slowly trading places with the moon as the cool air rippled through the trees, causing Budo's headband to whip with the wind. He was sitting on a bench outside the karaoke bar with his eyes scanning the many faces that wandered by. Their images meant nothing to him, for he could only see one face among the many. Her features were implanted in his thoughts like a permanent photograph as well as the scars she left behind. He wasn't reflecting on his broken feelings; he was reflecting on his new ones. The love he felt now was stronger than any love he had felt before.

Ayano pushed pass the glass doors and spotted the lone boy sitting in the distance, a sorrowful look gleaming in his eyes. She wasted no time and approached her friend with a troubled mind.

" _What do I say? Is there anything to say? I've never done something like this before, let alone listen to someone and give advice…what if I say the wrong things?"_

Her thoughts continued to argue over a decision as she stopped in front of her club leader. Budo lifted his eyes and was shocked to see her of all people search for him.

"Ayano? What are you doing here?" He asked and was forced to scoot over once she plopped down on the bench beside him. Her fingers began to pick at her skirt again, revealing her indecisiveness _._

"I figured you wanted to talk." She stated while keeping her eyes fixated in front of her. Budo stared at her for a moment with a smile forming on his face. Sighing, he leaned back against the bench and ran his fingers along the wooden surface.

"Talk? Hmm let's see..." He raised his eyes towards the fading sun and gazed at the gentle pink shades blending with the blues.

Ayano glanced over at him for a quick second and instantly followed his eyes up towards the painted sky. It reminded her of the time they both shared a look at the sky on top of the school roof not too long ago.

"Listen, I'm grateful for your concerns but what happened in my past doesn't need to add a weight in your life." He stated, his eyes never leaving the sunset. Ayano turned to him with furrowed brows.

"Concerned? Who said I was concerned?" She muttered dryly, causing the boy to sit up in puzzlement.

"Huh? I thought you were out here to pick at my mind?"

"Nope. I came out here to get some fresh air. No one said you had to tell me anything."

He blinked at her. "Really?"

She sighed and turned to him with a smile. "Whether you tell me anything is up to you, but know that I would be happy to listen. You decide whether I'm here for fresh air or here for my friend."

Suddenly, Budo felt a rush of warmth strike at his cheeks, his heart racing from her words. He had never seen Ayano act like that before and her simple kindness made his head spin.

"I guess it would be nice to get it off my chest…" He took a deep breath and gripped his fingers around the edge of the bench. "That song we sang…it brought back a ton of memories."

"About Chisaki-senpai?"

Budo's eyes widened as he slowly nodded. "Y-yeah…did Taro tell you?"

"Yes."

"Was that all he told you?"

"Well," She shifted in her seat and rested her hands on her lap, "He also mentioned that you loved her."

"Nice," He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"May I ask what happened between you and her?"

Budo blinked and turned to face her though her eyes were still glued to the fading sky. A faint grin sprouted on his lips as he leaned back against the bench.

"That story doesn't have a happy ending."

"Not all stories do." She stated, her gaze reflecting a hint of sorrow.

"But it did have a happy beginning." He grinned, blissful memories tumbling in his mind. "She helped me become who I am today."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"I first met her when I came to Akademi. Let's just say I was way different back then."

"Different? How so?" Ayano asked and darted her eyes over to Budo. He chuckled at first but then his face slowly grew solemn.

"I was weak…just a small flimsy freshman with no confidence in himself. In fact, I despised myself." He held out his hands and sighed. "I was the target of every joke, beating, prank…you name it. And even though every day grew worse and worse for me, I let them continue."

Ayano remained silent, not knowing what to say or how to react. Budo Masuta did not live a perfect life. He had to carry the weights of his scars while masking his pain under a smile.

"Everything was falling apart for me and I feared what was yet to come. I decided to brace myself for the headaches I'd have to endure throughout high school…but can you guess what happened on the first day?"

Ayano shook her and Budo smiled.

"That was when I met Chisaki-senpai. She was a second year and a Journey-man level member in the martial arts club. She came right up to me and asked if I wanted to join her club. At first I was deterrent and tried to shake away her offer. I told her I wasn't interested and headed for my first class. But the very next day she approached me again and asked me once more. I was surprised by her determination but rejected her a second time. Joining a stupid club was the last thing on my mind. I was even more shocked to see her the third day."

"You didn't find that annoying?" Ayano butted in but Budo simply laughed.

"Definitely! I wanted to lay down the law and tell her there was no way I'd join her club! I was about to walk away once again but her words stopped me in my tracks."

"What did she say?" Ayano was now closer to Budo as curiosity swirled in her eyes. He smiled at her and cleared his throat.

"She asked me if I believed in fateful encounters, if people met each other for a reason. I didn't know what to say and stared at her like she was nuts. She didn't mind my reaction, in fact, it caused her to laugh. I felt so awkward standing there with her as she continued to giggle at me, but that was when my mind had an epiphany. What if she was right? After she was done laughing, she looked me in the eyes and asked why I didn't want to join the club. 'Why not?' she said. Why not try?"

"Did you finally say yes?"

"Not at first, my mind was still torn between taking the chance or returning to my worthless life. I just couldn't believe what was happening. Why was this beautiful girl constantly asking me to join her club? Why me? Well…because she could see through my mask. She wanted me to join the club because she wanted to 'save' me, because she believed that we met for a reason."

"Wow…" Ayano muttered.

The sky was growing darker as more people passed by the karaoke bar and towards their desired locations. The yandere no longer thought of Osana alone with Taro and was now drawn into Budo's story. She sat there with her legs gently swaying beneath the bench and her complete focus on his words. Was this what Info-chan meant? Was she doing this to get closer to Budo for her plans or because she wanted to?

"Once I accepted her offer, my life began to change. I was surrounded by club members who cared about me and defended me from my enemies. I even noticed a growth within myself. I was becoming stronger and confident thanks to the motivation my friends had given me. I no longer wanted to train for my sake but for everyone's sake; to become a man people could look up to and rely on. I was once weak and alone, and I vowed to protect the weak and alone. Chisaki-senpai saw something in me that she thought was worth fighting for."

"She sounded like an amazing person," Ayano smiled, "How can that story have a bad ending?"

Budo leaned forward and propped his head against his palm, his eyes staring off into nothing.

"Everything changed after one practice. A year had passed and I had finally hit the Journey-man level. Chisaki-senpai became our new leader, which was no surprise to us. She definitely deserved the title. During one meeting, she wanted to teach sparring to the apprentices. Being her closest friend, she asked if I would help her with the demonstration. I didn't know what it was or what was wrong with me, but as we started to spar, something clicked. We had done this so many times before but in that moment I had felt something entirely different. It was when I first realized I had a crush on her."

Ayano raised her eyes and felt something odd come over her. She decided to brush it aside and allow Budo to continue with his story.

"What did you do?" She asked, her hands gripping the edge of the seat.

"I kept it hidden for some time and tried to forget about it, but of course nothing worked. How could I not fall for the one who changed my life for the best? I found myself worrying about the littlest of things and how I could impress her. I tripled my effort in martial arts and climbed my way to her level. I even started freaking out over the things I wore, how I acted and how I talked around her. For some reason, I was determined to not just tell her my feelings, but prove my worth to her."

"Show her your worth? Why would you need to do that?"

"Because she meant everything to me! She was the girl who opened up my life to a new beginning. I was way below her level, so I thought that if I could master martial arts, then she could see all of my strength. I was a weakling when she met me. I wanted to be her hero."

"But Budo–"

"So when the year was coming to an end, I challenged her for the position of leader."

"What?"

"And I beat her."

"Oh wow…"

"And she was proud of me," He smiled, his voice growing shakier as he continued. "And she told me I deserved it. I was so happy when she told me that…so happy that I needed to tell her the truth. I had beaten her, I had impressed her, and now I wanted to be with her."

Ayano decided to stay silent once she recognized the pain in Budo's voice. His hands were trembling as he spoke and she could almost see glints of tears sparkle in his eyes.

"The martial arts club planned to celebrate the end of the school year at a karaoke bar. At the time the club wasn't very big so we were allowed to bring along a few friends if we wanted to. I had talked to Taro about my feelings for Chisaki-senpai and he agreed to root for me during the party. After a few songs and colas, I had requested to sing a duet with Chisaki-senpai."

"Love Story?" Ayano gasped as Budo slowly nodded. She had no idea that her song was the one he and Chisaki once sang together.

"I felt like that song was the final hint I could give her before my confession. I was so focused on my feelings that I failed to see hers. When the following Friday came, I asked her if she wanted to go on a walk with me. We approached the cherry tree with different intentions on our minds and that's when everything changed." He buried his face in his palms for a moment and then glanced back up at the sky. "I told her that I loved her." He whispered.

" _Budo."_ Ayano thought, her heart breaking at the sight of his tears. Though a few fell down his cheek, he remained calm and strong.

"In the nicest way she could, she apologized and told me that she didn't feel the same. She loved me too, but in a sisterly way. I was crushed. I was so sure of my feelings and thought she felt the same way about me, but I was wrong. I never felt so defeated. So what if I became leader? So what if I became strong? None of that mattered when you lost the one that gave you the determination to do all those things. After my confession, I could sense the awkward tension between us. It wasn't because she felt that way but because I was causing it. She ended up attending college in America, and I never saw her since."

He sighed and quickly tried to wipe away at the stray tears running down his cheek. Ayano reflected on his final words and on his story as a whole. She couldn't believe what she had heard and she couldn't believe in his trust towards her. The martial arts club president told her the story of his past and of his failed love. She even saw the strong leader cry, something she thought she would never see.

His trust in her enforced Info-chan's earlier comments about how he was growing closer to Ayano. He had spilled his story to her and she didn't know if she wanted to take advantage of him in his time of need. He was heartbroken and in pain, allowing her the opportunity to slip into his life and wrap him around her finger. But she remained quiet and watched him slowly regain his strength and confidence.

"Budo," She began and tightened her grip on the bench's ledge, "You said you believed that people meet each other for a reason?"

He glanced up at her and nodded. "I do."

"Then maybe that was meant to happen."

He blinked at her and raised an eyebrow, his voice carrying a hint of anger. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and watched as the moon's light slowly began to shine in the sky. "I'm not really good at giving advice but…I think we're meant to experience these things to prepare ourselves for what the future holds."

"I don't quite follow…" He asked, surprised to see a smile sprout on her face.

"Just because you lost a love doesn't mean you'll never love again. Things get better overtime…and someday you'll meet someone incredible." She softly stated, her heart reflecting over her own life and her fateful encounter with Taro. She had lived a life of loneliness and isolation and was awakened to a new beginning after she met her Senpai.

Budo was shocked by the depth in her words and felt a fuzzy feeling dance within his heart. He knew that his encounters may make or break him and that there would always be more encounters to look forward to. He looked back on his life before Chisaki-senpai and his life now. Chisaki-senpai wasn't a failed encounter; he was meant to meet her at that time in his life so she could help him get back on his feet and become a better person. She was a very special friend to him and that was all she was ever meant to be.

Her influence led him to a new beginning and down a new road with Ayano in his life. Maybe Chisaki-senpai was his way of meeting Ayano and becoming a friend to her…and hopefully something more because his love for her could not compare to the love in his past. He wanted to save Ayano, to befriend Ayano, and to love Ayano.

"Thank you," He whispered and stood up from the bench with a smile.

"For what?" She asked confused and was shocked to see him reach for her hand and help her off her seat.

"For listening."

The two of them returned to their room in the karaoke bar and explained to the others where they were. They were surprised to walk in on Osana going all out with a song, and laughed when she tried to cover-up her behavior. Both Budo and Ayano walked away with something gained. Ayano felt a different connection with Budo and although she was still torn in her ways, she could definitely label him as something more than an obstacle…but as a friend.

Budo headed home with a large smile planted on his face and an amazing feeling fluttering in his heart. Ayano's words had reawakened his confidence and made him even more sure of his love for her. He believed in his former leader's words and in the words of his new crush. He was meant to meet both of them for a reason because they both impacted his life in powerful ways, but little did he know of the whole truth. He had run into someone before Chisaki-senpai, a girl that gave him hope as a child. Though her words were simple, they became his only beacon of hope. He may have forgotten her now, but their encounter was meant to happen.

He didn't know he had met her again.

* * *

 **Whaaaa another cliffhanger?! Don't you worry my friends, there's always next chapter ;)**

 **I hope this explains some of Budo's past and his relationship with his former club leader. I had a lot of fun writing this because just like most of you I am also an Ayando fangirl! Next chapter will probably be my last chapter until my break is over...so until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Our Secret Place

**Hi guys! I was gonna save this for tomorrow but I couldn't wait xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Hero Simulator

 _Chapter Twenty-Two: Our Secret Place_

The cool breeze rippled through the little boy's hair as he ran down the street with tears welling in his eyes. The school day had ended and instead of returning home, he decided to flee to a place of comfort and solitude. No matter how fast he sprinted, he couldn't shake the lingering words haunting his fragile mind. Their cruelty continued to beat and break at his confidence and strike at his core. It wasn't a new feeling. He had experienced this pain before but every time his parents swore things would get better. Their kindness was the only source of hope he could hold on to.

He approached the park with a heavy heart and skidded to a stop in front of its entrance. By now the tears were pouring down his cheeks and he was grateful to be alone. No one really came to the park during the snowfall, or at least to the area he enjoyed staying. He shoved his hands into his coat pocket and trudged along the snow covered path towards his secret place. In the distance he could hear couples laugh and children play in the more populated sections of the park, but his mind tried to drone out their sounds. All he could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat and the sniffle sounds from his nose.

Once he saw the familiar large rock resting beside the pathway, he knew it was time to change course. He exited the trail and began to march through the gap between the surrounding trees. Plots of snow fell from their branches and would sometimes land on his shoulders but he didn't mind. They were all distractions from the torment encompassing his thoughts.

And then he saw it. In the distance was a small open area surrounded by trees and shrubs. The sunlight poked through the tree branches and shined their rays down on the lone bench resting in the center of it all. The boy's eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on his rosy face. He wiped at his eyes and darted towards the bench and through the patches of snow residing in his way. The bench's origins were unknown to the boy but it soon became his token place of solitude. It was his way of escaping the agony in his world.

He looked down at the wooden bench and gently brushed aside the snow mounds piling on top of it. Within its surface was scribbles of couples and names, each one representing a different story. The boy had carved his name into the bench too and has since been the last person to ingrain their name into the wood. Or at least he thought so.

Once he brushed away all the snow, there was a new name written right below his own. He climbed onto the bench and bent down to get a closer look at the freshly carved name but found it difficult to decipher. He even ran his fingers along the three letters to see if it would help him read the name.

"Aya?" He read aloud and tilted his head with confusion.

When did this Aya person discover his spot and carve her name into the wood? He decided to brush it aside for now and allow the remaining time to think about his day and the hopes for the future. But when he came back to his spot the second time, he discovered something out of place. His eyes were still red and wet from the tears spilled before he reached the park but his heart froze once he saw the large rock by his secret pathway.

He noticed the snow contained smaller footprints leading to the bench. He slowly followed the trail through the woods until he spotted a silhouette in the distance. The presence of another at first frightened the boy, but when he saw the expression on her face, his heart began to soften and curiosity struck his mind. He stepped into the open and the girl glanced up at him with cold, silver eyes. He hesitated, but then swallowed away his fears and continued towards the lone girl and his favorite bench. She watched him approach closer and her expression never changed.

"Can I sit here?" He asked in a quiet voice and the girl simply nodded to his request. She scooted over so he could sit and kept her eyes glued to the snow surrounding her shoes. The boy tried to avert his attention away from the girl but her silence made him restless. His sniffling nose was the only sound evident within the area. Embarrassed, he tried to wipe at his runny nose and the tears on his cheeks but the girl noticed.

"It's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed." She muttered and the boy felt his face burn even brighter than before.

"Okay." He managed to say and withdrew his hands away from his face. The girl turned to look at him and studied his expression with the same blank stare from earlier.

"Why are you crying?" She asked in a direct tone, causing the boy to shift in his seat.

"I'm fine."

"It's okay to cry. My dad says people should cry…" She nodded and looked up at the sky in thought, "He says it's a way of showing emotion. That's what people are supposed to do."

The boy blinked at her with wide eyes, unsure of how to reply to her statement. It sounded like she had never experienced sorrow before. That could explain why she was studying his face with curiosity. But how could a person lack so much emotion? It seemed unreal to him.

"That's true." He mumbled and wiped at another stray tear falling down his cheek.

"You come here a lot when you're sad."

The boy blushed once more and let out a small chuckle. "A-ha, what do you mean?"

She allowed her silver eyes to lock onto his. "I've seen you come here before. I usually sit on the swings in the playground but your spot is much nicer." She gently patted the wooden bench.

"It is nice when you want to be alone." He added, memories of his time here flooding his thoughts.

"Loneliness doesn't bother me. In fact, I feel more alone surrounded by others than I do here."

"Why? What makes you feel that way?" He felt concerned for the girl and wanted to help her ease whatever troubles she was carrying. She sighed.

"I don't know. Not even the doctors know why I'm like this. Other kids used to bully me because of it."

"I get bullied too," The boy muttered as their cruel words lingered in his mind.

"Is that why you're crying? Because they hurt you?"

"Of course it is. They say I'm weak and treat me like I'm not even a person. So I may not be tall and strong like them, but it doesn't give them a right to push me around all the time." He clenched his fist in a tight ball and felt more tears creep their way to the surface. He tried to brush them aside and turn to her. "When they bully you, doesn't it hurt you too?"

"Not really. I know I'm different from them so it doesn't bother me. Things have changed recently, especially after dad told me to start acting more cheerful. Now the people who once bullied me are my friends. But even when I'm with them, it doesn't really make me happy."

"That's terrible!" He exclaimed and felt his eyes water for her pain. She noticed the tears streaking down his cheeks and titled her head, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Don't worry about me. You're luckier than what you think. My dad tells me that as time goes on, things will get better. Someday I'm going to find the thing that will make me feel." She turned to him with gentle eyes. "And someday you're going to be someone incredible."

The boy's eyes widened as he watched the girl stand up and brush the remaining snow off her jacket. She gathered her school supplies and flung her bag over her shoulder, indicating her time for departure. The boy stood up and shook his head.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him one last time. "It's time for me to head home. Maybe we'll see each other again." She looked down at the snow and smiled. "Thanks for talking to me."

The boy watched her body disappear beyond the trees, leaving him alone at his secret spot. He was intrigued by her mystery and hoped he would see her sometime soon. The name Aya had embedded its way into his mind and helped him endure the bullying at school. But every time he came to the bench, Aya was nowhere to be found. For the first time in his life, his secret place felt lonelier than the world beyond the park and as the time stretched on, he stopped coming. She slowly began to fade from his thoughts until she was nothing but a faint memory.

Budo never saw her again...or so he thought.

* * *

 **Awwww, what a fluffy fluff memory.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please remember to like and review! I will officially be taking a short break from fanfiction until January but that doesn't mean I won't post anything within that time period. I've had a fanfic account for YEARS and never wrote anything but I'm so glad I did. The community on here is amazing and you all mean so much to me! I promise that when I get back more mysteries will be solved and I hope to finish this fic strong for the sake of all Ayando fans xD Until next time!**


End file.
